


We find delight in the most loathsome things

by Nightlark100



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Magic, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Forced Marriage, Mental Coercion, Mental Link, Parent/Child Incest, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 64,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlark100/pseuds/Nightlark100
Summary: Perhaps things could have been different. When she was alone, she liked to play 'what if'.What if she hadn't gone down to the dungeon.What if she hadn't let him talkWhat if she hadn't said yes.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 278
Kudos: 555





	1. Hollow threats and forked tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer is basically the only reason I keep watch this show. I would write my name in his book in a second... but since i can't, i wrote this instead
> 
> This will be a slow build. There will be smut, eventually, but you may need to be patient.

The door to the dungeon opened with a heavy groan spilling light onto the captive inside. Sabrina bit her lip as she crossed the salt line and knelt beside her boyfriend. His head was bowed and didn’t stir as she approached.

“Nick? Nick… can you hear me?” She rested one hand on his shoulder, the skin remarkably warm to the touch. She wondered briefly if it was a side effect of what had happened. ”You’re at the academy, you’re back home again. Everything’s going to be okay…”

The words died on her lips as her eyes ran across his slumped form and down over his bare foot. It took her a moment to register what she was seeing but as she took in the gnarled twisted toe, realisation settled over her. Nick lifted his head and their eyes locked. A slow grin spread across his face, a twisted expression that almost resembled the baring of teeth.

“Lucifer…”

His smirk grew.

“Go on. Call me daddy,” he snarled through gritted teeth.

Sabrina pulled back sharply, placing distance between the two of them.

“You’re bound in Damascus steel and circled in salt. There’s no escape. I want to talk to Nick.” She spat the words out in an attempt to keep her true emotions hidden. In honesty, being near Lucifer, even when he was helpless, made her uneasy.

He let out a strangled groan and twisted within his chains, throwing back his head as his body went rigid. When the tremor gave way and he looked at her once again, it was with wide anxious eyes.

“Sabrina? Is it really you?”

She opened her mouth to speak but something made her hesitate.

“Let me see your tongue…”

Slowly his lips parted and out slid the snakelike fork that she dreaded to see. Sabrina let out a long sigh.

“Nice try, Satan, but a forked tongue is a dead giveaway. I wanna talk to the real Nick!”

“Well my dear daughter I’m not feeling particularly inclined to give you what you want at this time. I think that, given what’s transpired, that’s more than understandable.” He looked incredibly smug and it took all of Sabrina’s will not to scream at him.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to leave you down here until you’re feeling a little more cooperative.”

“Such hollow threats. I’m sure you realise that the only person who would be suffering in that instance is this flesh prison you call a boyfriend. I myself would relish in watching him break apart.”

“Good thing I’m going to get you and him separated.”

Lucifer let out a low chuckle and leaned forward, the chains jangling as he did so.

“That’s a plan I’m all in favour of. Although, I assume you won’t be restoring me to my full glory?”

“Wow, you actually do have a brain cell.” Despite her fear, she found it easier somehow to put on a brave face when it was Nick sitting across from her. Maybe because, despite the poisonous words that slipped from his lips, she couldn’t see that face as anyone but her boyfriend. It lessened Lucifer’s influence over her, although it did nothing to diminish the sting of hearing his words.

“Such a sharp little tongue you have. But tell me, what is preventing me from rending dear Nick’s soul in two? Then even if you do move me to a new vessel, you’ll just be left with an empty husk of a warlock.” His lip curled. “You see Sabrina, I will always be a step ahead. I may have underestimated you previously but it will not happen again. It just means that when I walk free and take you as my queen, I will have to keep you on… a short leash.”

There was something about the way he said the words, the way his eyes raked over Sabrina’s body that made her shudder. She suddenly felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable, desperate to retreat and grateful for the shadows that she hoped were at least partially hiding her expression from him.

“And with that, you have officially passed my creep quota for the day. I’ll be going now.” Despite trying to brush it off, she couldn’t quite manage to keep her voice steady.

“Aww and I was having such a good time talking with you.”

“I can tell… that’s the main reason I’m leaving.”

Lucifer laughed softly as Sabrina backed away. She was reluctant to turn away from him, feeling that to do so would be putting herself at risk. Only once she had exited the circle and reached the door did she allow herself to relax just a little. As she began to slide the door closed, Lucifer spoke up once more, calling out to her.

“You can’t fight destiny Sabrina. This is merely buying you a little more time. I suggest you make the most of it.”

* * *

Sabrina slumped into the library chair and closed her eyes. She’d spent the night before ransacking Ambrose’s bedroom for any books that might help her without much luck. She’d never missed her cousin quite so much and she felt exhausted in a way she had never felt before. As she settled herself, her friends conversation petered off and their eyes burned into her expectantly.

“Are you okay Brina?” Harvey asked finally, his voice hesitant and almost wary.

"I've been better Harvey. But right now I'm just tired. Don't worry"

"Is... Nick okay?" Roz said, guessing straight away what exactly was dwelling on her friend’s mind.

Sabrina half opened her eyes and looked at Roz, who seemed to be waiting to hear bad news. She briefly considered lying. She was tired of constantly being a source of problems for her friends and after everything they’d already done, she didn’t want to come bearing more issues.

"I... I don't know"

"How can you not know? Isn't he in your basement?" Theo asked, forehead furrowing in confusion.

"Lucifer won't let me see him," she admitted. "I tried but he won't let Nick... Out? Surface? I'm not sure what the right term is here. All I know is that my father is apparently one heaven of a sore loser"

"Well he is the devil," Harvey pointed out. "He's kind of famous for being a dick"

Roz gave him a look before reaching over to place a hand on her friend's arm.

"It'll be okay. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, not this time. It’s definitely a witch problem. I have to find a new body to hold Lucifer. Before he turns Nick's brain into mush..."

"Where exactly are you going to find a body? They're not something that is usually lying around"

"I don't know Harvey. I'm still thinking... Maybe if someone dies I can... Repurpose the corpse? But there's no guarantees that would work, even if I could find one... And Lucifer would crush a human mind in seconds..." Her voice trailed away as an idea occurred to her.

"Sabrina...? What are you planning? You've got that 'i just had a great idea' look. And that usually ends up in... Not so great ideas,” Roz said tentatively. Sabrina lifted her head, blinking as though she’d just woken up.

“No, just… nothing, don’t worry about it. I’ll do some research tonight. Maybe I can put him in an animal… a goat or something? He might appreciate the symbolism… and then he wouldn’t be able to talk.”

Theo stifled a laugh and even Harvey cracked a smile, a rare occurrence when it involved anything witch related. Sabrina gave a small smile and let the conversation slip back into more human things. She appreciated the distraction even if it didn’t fully push thoughts of Nick from her mind.

_Relax. You can’t do anything for Nick right now. He is safe, that’s all that matters. Lucifer wouldn’t really fry his brain. Get through today and then you can spend all night looking into ways to help him._

She just wished there was a way to tell him that she was trying. She didn’t want him to think he’d been abandoned, and she had no idea how much he saw when Lucifer was in control.

Sabrina fished her marker from her pocket and after a brief hesitation, she scribbled a quick message on her hand. Maybe if she wasn’t physically there Lucifer would be more likely to let his concentration lapse? At least enough to get her message to Nick.

_**Nick** _  
_**I will get you out, I promise. Stay strong** _  
_**Sabrina** _

The letters were tiny and barely legible in her attempt to fit them all on her palm. She just hoped it would get through.

Sabrina became aware of someone standing behind her and she instinctively balled her hand into a fist before turning sharply. The familiar eyes of her favourite teacher met hers.

“Miss Wardwell,” Sabrina greeted. The teacher did not smile or even speak, merely raised one eyebrow in a way that told the girl everything. “Oh. Lilith.”

“Sabrina, may I have a word?” Her icy gaze ran over the assembled group. “In private?”

“O…of course. I’ll see you guys later?”

Sabrina grabbed her bag and followed the woman out of the library, through the hall to an empty classroom. As Lilith closed the door behind them, the young witch perched on a desk, swinging her legs and letting her feet scuff against the floor.

“I didn’t expect to see you up here again. I thought you were done with human affairs.”

“When one serves in hell, you can never truly be done with humans. And this is not a social visit Sabrina, I am here as your regent.”

“Right… what’s happened?”

“Nothing. Yet. But the lords are still uneasy with the prospect of a child ruling them-”

“I think they’d be uneasy with any female ruling them,” Sabrina muttered. Lilith gave the smallest flicker of a smile before restoring her more stoic demeanor.

“Be that as it may, we have to assure them that you are fit for purpose. They are looking for any excuse to start a rebellion and the easiest way to keep them at bay is for you to perform your role as queen.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Today you need to drag two souls to hell. Quite an easy start.”

Sabrina dropped from the desk, her feet slapping the ground with a loud bang.

“Drag souls to hell? What? No! I can’t do that!”

“You don’t have a choice. What, did you think being queen was just going to involve sitting in a fancy throne while everyone else did all the work?”

“No… but… what did these people do to get themselves stuck in hell?”

“They sold their souls. We have a contract and it is time to collect. The why is not important. Now, shall we go? If you are quick, you should be done in time for whatever little human activity is serving as a priority right now.”

Lilith extended her hand and Sabrina, with a scowl, took it. The world warped around them and when it solidified once again, Baxter High was gone. Instead they were in the woods, in a clearing. It was uncannily quiet. No birds, no wind, not even the faintest rustle from the surrounding trees. Sabrina looked around nervously, feeling the hairs rising on the back of her neck. Despite how it looked she could tell that there was something more than what she saw.

A stump with an open book set upon it was in the centre of the clearing and Lilith gestured for her to approach.

“Lilith?” Sabrina asked as they crossed towards the book. “What happens to hell if the monarch is… unavailable?”

“The monarch is never unavailable.”

“I’m speaking hypothetically. What if the monarch is physically unable to be in hell for some reason?”

“Why are you asking this Sabrina?” Lilith asked, busying herself with the book. There was a tension to her body, a vein throbbed at her temple. Sabrina bit her lip, trying to come up with a decent excuse for her question that wouldn’t infuriate the demoness.

“I’m half human. I could get sick or something.”

Lilith let out a long sigh before turning to face the girl.

"In the event that your mortal constitution is so stricken with illness that you cannot perform your duties, I will do my very best to serve in your place. However, given the already tenuous nature of your hold on the throne, I would suggest that whatever you are really thinking about doing be postponed. Indefinitely"

There was a tone of finality to her voice that left no room for arguments. Sabrina looked at her feet. Lilith was not someone she needed working against her and she feared any more questions might push her over the edge.

"Alright..." she murmured.

Lilith turned back to the book.

"As I said there are two souls for you to take today. You are to approach them, take their hand and lead them. The path to hell will reveal itself for you. I think you will be able to handle that?"

"I can handle it," Sabrina said quietly.

"Good. Just in case, I'll be sending someone with you for... Muscle"

She gestured and Sabrina became aware of a demonic figure that she either hadn't noticed before or who had only just appeared. Their skin was grey and stretched taut over bone and sinew, livid purple veins threading through the wasted body. It was dressed in a strange harness contraption that covered most of its face, leaving only a pair of angry sunken eyes visible.

"Does he actually have any muscle left?" she blurted out. Lilith looked unamused.

"He will help if you need it. Not all souls come quietly." Lilith picked up the book and pressed it into Sabrina's arms. It had a peculiar weight to it, far heavier than a book should be. "This contains the name, expiration date, time and place. Have fun. Otherwise, what’s the point?”

And with that, Lilith was gone, leaving Sabrina alone with the demon and her obligations.


	2. Virginity and sandwiches

By the time Sabrina returned to the Academy, it was dark and her head was swimming. The whole ‘dragging to hell’ thing had gone… okay. Not perfect but she figured it would get easier in time. Lilith hadn’t been particularly pleased with some of her choices, admittedly, but she had got it done. And, although she hadn’t been able to use the ice cream man as a new host for Lucifer (and she had many questions about his contract policy) at least it gave her a new option to explore.

Zelda and Hilda were both in the director’s office, voices drifting down the halls as Sabrina approached. She had intended to go straight to the dungeons but decided to stop by and set up an alibi for the night.

“Hi aunties,” Sabrina said, poking her head around the door. “You seem happy.”

The two of them were seated at the desk, glasses in front of them. They looked like they were celebrating something, although she didn’t know what.

“Oh Sabrina, there you are sweetheart!” Hilda said. “How was the pep rally?”

“Loud. And enthusiastic. What happened here?”

“Just a simple matter of convincing a few men to deny their own inadequacies,” Zelda replied with a smile, taking a long drag on her cigarette. “But it’s late. We should settle the coven and then head home.”

“Actually… would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?”

“Why on earth would you want to do that?”

“I… I want to use the library. See if I can find anything to help Nick,” Sabrina said. Not technically a lie, she was just further along in the helping Nick than they knew.

Her aunts exchanged a look and Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Hilda cut her off.

“Of course you do love. Do you want me to stay and keep you company?”

“No, I’ll… think better alone.”

“Alright then. You… run along and get started.”

Sabrina managed a strained smile and left the room. She paused a few steps from the door, listening.

“Do you really think it is a good idea to encourage this false hope? We both know the chances of the boy being able to return is… slim.”

“I think she needs this Zelda. And I would rather have her here than sitting in the mines.”

“Hope can be dangerous. We would do better to encourage her to move on.”

“Love isn’t rational. She’ll work through it… it’ll just take some time. If it looks like she’s putting herself in danger, then we should intervene… but not yet.”

“Fine. If you insist, I will humour you.”

Her aunts thought Nick was gone. They thought she was wasting her time. That stung a little.

_It’s only because they think he’s still in hell. The hardest part is over, they just don’t know it yet._

Resolve hardening, Sabrina made her way first to the library. She gathered what she could find and stashed them in her satchel, before making her way down to the dungeon. As she drew nearer, her footsteps slowed and her heartbeat picked up. It was drumming so loud she was sure Lucifer would be able to hear it from within his cell.

She wished she could turn around and walk away. Anywhere would be preferable to that damp foreboding place and the monster lurking beyond the door.

_For Nick. Do it for Nick._

Sabrina opened the door and looked in. Everything was the same. Nick's body was still seated in the centre of the salt circle. She wasn't quite sure why she expected anything to have changed.

"Spellman?" The voice was weak and broken. Her eyes widened as she heard it. Was it... Had he... "You're really here... I saw your note and I... I knew you wouldn't leave me"

Sense deserting her, Sabrina dropped her bag and moved quickly to Nick's side, throwing her arms around him. He held onto her tight, face pressed to the crook of her neck, his warm breath stirring her hair. He cradled her close to him, strong arms encircling her in a familiar way.

"Nick... Nick..." She tried to form a sentence but all the came was his name. Nick pulled back, looking at her with an unreadable expression. His fingers wound into her hair and he kissed her. It started softly, a kiss full of longing, but as she returned it tenderly, the energy changed. It was like a spark was ignited between them.

One chained hand went to her waist, gripping her tightly, pressing her slim frame against him. Blunt teeth pierced her lower lip and blood beaded, only to be ensnared by his roaming tongue moments later. The hand on her waist was inching down, reaching the edge of her skirt and running along her thigh, fingers kneading the skin.

"mmm... Nick...come on, not here..." she managed to say, breaking away for just a moment. He immediately moved his attention to her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point.

"I missed you..." He purred, reclaiming her mouth. Something about the way he said it felt strange to her. A chill ran down her spine. Oh no...

Sabrina sank her teeth into Nick's lip, biting down hard. He let out a sharp gasp, one that she wasn't entirely sure came from pain. He released her, allowing her to scramble back as he tentatively dabbed at the bloody split across his lower lip. When his finger came back stained red, he raised an eyebrow and looked at Sabrina with a slight smirk.

"I can't help but feel that was a little uncalled for."

"You are disgusting" Sabrina spat out, seating herself outside the circle with her back to the wall.

"Harsh. You certainly didn't seem to think that while it was happening"

"That's because I thought you were my boyfriend. I should have known it was just another of your tricks."

He shrugged, his smirk never fading.

"I was hardly going to waste such a delicious opportunity"

Sabrina suppressed the urge to gag.

"You are my father."

"And?"

Realising the conversation was going nowhere, Sabrina didn't respond. Instead she fished one of the books from her bag and began to flick through, looking for the right spell to help her. She could feel Lucifer watching her even with the book between them. It reminded her of the way a cat would stare at a mouse it planned to eat.

"Stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Staring"

"In case you hadn't noticed, there is not a great deal else I can do in here. Unless you feel like giving daddy another kiss"

“I’m really starting to see why Lilith had your tongue cut out.”

Sabrina found a spell that look somewhat promising and set down the book to try it. She raised her hands, palms facing Lucifer and began to read.

“Lacrimam ab innocentia mea. Lacrimam ab innocentia mea”

“Is your standard practice to just point and shout at something until it does what you want?” Lucifer asked with mild amusement. “And if your intention is to free Mr Scratch, I really don’t think that particular spell is going to be very successful. He’s hardly innocent.”

“Do you enjoy watching me fail?” Sabrina asked, slamming the book shut.

“I enjoy watching you try. Your tenacity is refreshing. But, both of us know you’re not going to find anything of use in those books. There is no magical loophole to this situation my dear daughter. You can either free me and free Nicholas. Or you can put me into another warlock and condemn someone else to this fate. Personally, I’m very much in favour of the former option.”

“I’m not letting you out. Even if I do have to put someone else in here, I am not letting you free.”

Sabrina put the book away and retrieved a crumpled package from the bottom of her bag. Lucifer sniffed.

“What’s that smell?” She reached over, offering him the package. He eyed it for a moment before accepting and unwrapping it. “You brought me sandwiches?”

Sabrina shrugged.

“I wasn’t sure how things worked with you in Nick’s body. Do you even get hungry? Does he? If I don’t feed you, does he start to waste away physically? I wasn’t going to risk it. If you don’t want it, that’s fine. I mean… I didn’t know if you ate… normally.”

“I eat. Usually more out of enjoyment than obligation, although that depends entirely on what I’m eating.”

He eyed her lasciviously. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

“Look, just stop with the innuendos. You may not think it’s creepy but I do.”

“I’m well aware of the human morals you have engrained into you. The sooner you surrender those, the sooner everything else will become easier for you. You may be my daughter Sabrina, but I am the Dark Lord and I will not allow myself to be shackled by such mundane principles as good and evil. What, were you expecting me to help you with your homework and take you out for ice cream?”

Sabrina looked away. Lucifer waited a moment, expecting some form of biting response that never came, before turning his attention to the sandwiches Sabrina had given him. He moved to sit cross legged, mirroring his daughter, and took a bite.

“How was your day?” he said finally. She raised an eyebrow.

“Are you really doing this?”

“I am trapped in the body of an adolescent warlock and chained in a dungeon. I may as well use this opportunity to get to know my child.”

Sabrina considered for a moment. At least he wasn’t threatening her, monologuing or making unsettling remarks about her body.

“I dragged my first soul to hell today.”

“Who was it?”

“Jimmy Platt. The Ice cream man.”

“And how did it feel?”

How did it feel? It felt… right. She’d felt powerful, like an avenging angel, incredibly satisfied watching him get dragged down to hell.

“Good…” she admitted. “He tried to extend his contract. He offered me the soul of a girl he had locked in his freezer. It made me furious… I wanted to tear him apart.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Do you really let people trade children for more time?”

“I asked for an innocent soul, that is all. Jimmy chose to indulge his tastes by using children.”

“Are there more like him?”

“Yes. People will always want more than they have. It’s the reason they have contracts with us in the first place. Whether it’s more time, more money, more skills. Humans are a greedy species. They are never satisfied with what they have.”

"I don't think everyone is like that"

"You are young and naive. It is human nature to want. Demonic nature too. Some are just better at denying themselves. You for example"

"I don't deny myself"

"Are you a virgin Sabrina?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. I know you remained chaste until your dark baptism but most witches tend to... Revel in intoxicating pleasure once that restriction is lifted. Your Mr Scratch is such a person. But not you"

"I just... Haven't yet. It’s not because I'm denying myself anything. I just don't want to"

"Really? You've never wanted it even once?" his voice was dripping with scepticism and Sabrina felt her cheeks colouring.

She found herself wondering just how deep the connection between Nick and Lucifer went. Of course there had been times when she had wanted it... not just with Nick but with Harvey as well.

And, of course there had been moments where she had thought she might go further but it had never happened. That didn't mean she hadn't been close...and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the possibility that Lucifer might already be aware of that.

"No..."

"I'm the father of lies Sabrina, I can certainly tell when you are trying to lie to me"

"Fine. Not that I need to justify my decisions to you, but yes, I have... Thought about it. I just... Didn't feel ready,” she admitted.

Lucifer looked at her, the smallest of genuine smiles playing about his features, and nodded slowly.

“Well I’m not normally one to promote chastity… but I can’t say that I’m not pleased by the thought of being your first.” She opened her mouth to reply but he held up a hand to silence her. “I know what you’re going to say. That it will never happen. But, you belong with me. By blood. By right. And I will not be denied what is mine by anyone.”

The two of them locked eyes. All traces of humour were gone from Lucifer’s face, replaced by a terrifying resolve that made Sabrina want to recoil in fear. She held his gaze, refusing to show how she really felt. She wouldn’t let him have power over her, not in any way.

“I’m not having this conversation. I’ll come back tomorrow and bring you something else to eat.”

Sabrina got to her feet and went for the door. She hated leaving Nick alone but Lucifer got under her skin. Before she closed the door, the last thing she saw was Lucifer’s smile and a mocking wave goodbye.


	3. Books are not good pillows

The hours dragged by. Lucifer sat, eyes closed, within the salt circle as he waited for Sabrina to return. Inside the limbo of Nick’s mind, the two men regarded one another, for once not locked in battle. Nick was sitting on one side while Lucifer paced like a caged lion, never taking his eyes off the boy. It was strange to see him downcast. He couldn’t even conjure up the energy to glare and the young warlock was being unnaturally stoic.

“Why so quiet boy?”

Nick glanced over before returning his gaze to the floor.

“Oh… let me guess… does it have something to do with my delectable little Sabrina?”

“Don’t…” Nick growled under his breath, glaring.

“You’re jealous. Because I am taking something you see as belonging to you.” Lucifer crossed the small space between them and knelt so their eyes were level. “I think we need to make something clear here. You were a means to an end and your filthy little warlock hands will never touch my daughter, unless I am controlling them. And until I get out of this body, you can sit and watch, and know that that is as close as you will ever get to her.”

“Sabrina won’t give in to you. She’s strong and she’ll fight like heaven for what she believes. She’ll never let you have her,” Nick spat out the words.

“Then I will just have to take her.”

Nick glowered at him, fists clenching. He hated feeling so powerless and his irritation only served to make Lucifer more smug.

"Maybe when my Queen takes her throne I'll let her keep you as a pet. But for now... You bore me."

Taking control of the body was always a little disorientating, even with the warlock's weakening resistance. There was a jarring moment where he was both present and in limbo and at the same time neither place. When he eventually came to full sense once again, it took a moment to ground himself in place.

Lucifer listened intently, picking up the sound of a clock chiming somewhere in the depths of the academy. It would be many more hours before his daughter returned and the prospect of spending it with only the warlock for company was detestable. But he had noticed something when Sabrina had left that he decided to put to use.

He laid out the brown paper wrapping from the sandwich and curled his fingers into a fist, so the nails pressed into the soft flesh of his palm. He allowed a small grimace as he punctured the skin. Small rivulet of blood began to run down his hand and along his wrist. In the limited light, the blood looked like spilled ink on his skin. Lucifer glided his hand over the paper, guiding the droplets into a long snake-like shape. Rudimentary magic really and far beneath him but his confines had limited his normally boundless abilities more than he cared to admit.

"Excitaret. Venari et delectamentum somnum"

The blood shimmered and writhed on the paper, solidifying into a shape that was not quite serpent but something close. The creature was jet black with eyes like two rubies buried in a misshapen face. Its body had a fluid quality to it, looking more like the soft pliable jelly that made up a slug or leech. It turned to look at its master, bearing needle fine fangs.

"Sabrina...." Lucifer hissed.

The snake turned and slithered towards the door, working its way through the smallest crack beneath it and out into the hallway.

It didn't take long for the serpentine creature to find its target. Sabrina was in the library, asleep on the stone floor at the base of one of the stacks. A few scattered piles of books surrounded her; a notebook lay open with pages filled by her neat handwriting. Her legs jutted out like a doll that had been dropped.

The snake slid closer, working its throbbing body up onto the side of her shoe. It began to slowly make its way along her leg, following the curve of her calf and leaving a streak of dark blood on her milky skin.

It ascended the limb, a soft squelching noise heralding its presence. Sabrina groaned quietly, disturbed either by the noise or the cold dampness that lingered as the thing moved. The creature reached her knee and the hem of her skirt. As if excited by the darkness offered by the fabric it sped up, disappearing underneath as it nestled itself on her inner thigh. It sank its fangs into the soft skin beneath it and shuddered as it began to pump its venom into the sleeping girl. As it did, the creature’s body began to deflate as its insides transferred into its victim through its fangs. By the time it was finished it would resemble nothing but a dark bruise on her thigh.

As it pumped its toxic blood into Sabrina, her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a sleepy whimper.

She found herself in a snowy forest. Heavy flakes spiralled down from the dark sky above, twisting dizzyingly around her. She was dressed in white, the fabric shining and almost luminous like moonlight. Her feet were bare but she didn't feel the cold of the snow covered ground.

From nearby came the sound of music and laughter and as she looked in the direction of its source, she saw flickering fire light and shadows moving about it. Sabrina felt no fear, just curiosity, and she moved towards the sounds without thinking. The trees gave way to a clearing, strung with glowing lights. In the centre was a bonfire and around it people were dancing. They were in rings around the fire, alternating direction but all repeating the same movements.

It took her a moment to identify them, the fire transforming their faces, but she soon realised they were people she knew. Ambrose was there with Prudence. Nicholas was dancing with Dorcas, Melvin and Elsbeth twirled nearby. One by one she identified the entire coven, all dressed in shades of deep blue, dark purple and black. The clothes were made of some strange floating silk that made them look like they were dressed in the shadows and pieces of the night sky.

The witches weren't the only ones there. Her friends were among the dancers, dressed in green, and she saw Caliban with Lilith, both in a burning red. There were others she didn't know. Monsters who looked human one moment and horrific the next.

The dancers didn't seem to notice her, continuing with their endless intricate motions. The music was strange. It reminded her of circus music but there was something layered beneath it, a deep throbbing beat that made her dizzy if she concentrated on it too much.

Sabrina moved between the dancers, looking around curiously. Their expressions were fixed in place, their eyes distant. Smoke billowed from the fire, sweet smelling and curiously intoxicating.

As she passed by Harvey, twirling Roz in his arms, she touched his shoulder. The two of them froze in place, staring for a moment, before the colour began to drain from Harvey’s skin. Frost spread across his face and beneath her fingers, his shoulder started to crumble. The destruction spread, his body cracking like ice before falling apart as chunks of snow. Sabrina stared in horror as her friend collapsed before her and was blown away by the wind.

Roz began to move again, continuing to dance as if Harvey was still there.

“Roz!” Sabrina cried out, unwilling to be alone amongst the dancers any longer. Her friend didn’t react, dancing away in perfect time.

“Care to dance?” came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned sharply.

Lucifer was stood outside the rings of dancers, leaning nonchalantly against a tree a few feet back. He was wearing the same silvery white fabric as she was and it made him seem almost ghost like.

“What is happening here?” she asked him, looking around nervously.

He moved forward. The music ceased. The dancers immediately stopped and turned to face Sabrina, moving only to allow the Dark Lord through. The fire cast long shadows, stripping them of their features.

“It’s a celebration Sabrina. Everyone you know is here to celebrate,” he told her as he closed the distance between them.

“What are they celebrating?”

Lucifer offered her his hand and, after a moment of hesitation, she accepted. The music began again and once more the dancers began to move. Lucifer placed a hand at her waist and gently guided her movements.

“Us. They are celebrating us.”

“There isn’t an us…”

“You cannot deny it Sabrina. We are two pieces of one whole. Even if you refuse to accept that we belong together, you cannot deny that we are one and the same.” He paused and brought her arm in between them, laying his own beside it. “The same blood runs in these veins. Our hearts beat as one and the world trembles before us both. We are forces of great destruction.” He interlocked their fingers and brought it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on her knuckle. “We cannot be tamed and those that try are brought to their knees, rendered to ash.”

“I don’t do that…” Sabrina protested, pulling away.

“Really? Look around you Sabrina. All of this is you.”

He stepped back, spreading his arms. The dancers stopped again and began to tremble. They raised their faces to the sky and as one let out a piercing scream. Sabrina blinked and they were gone, leaving only a smattering of floating debris.

The fire had gone out, the lights on the trees had faded away. She looked up at the sky and saw that even the moon had fled. The snow spiralled around her, pieces settling on her face. It wasn’t cold and when she reached up to brush the flakes away, they left a chalky residue on her fingers.

Not snow, she realised. Ash.

"What did you do?" she demanded, advancing on the Dark Lord. He laughed, the sound infuriating the young witch. She yelled and slapped him hard across the face. His expression changed instantly and he seized her by the throat, slamming her up against a tree. She let out a pained gasp and grabbed at his hand, trying to prise it away without success.

"No Sabrina, this was all you. You are not made to walk amongst mortals and witches. I am all you have." He pressed his body against hers, relaxing his grip on her throat slightly, and brought his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss.

Sabrina squirmed, helpless in his grasp. He nipped at her lip, causing them to part as she made a startled squeak, and his tongue tangled with hers, coaxing her into responding. Using his body to keep her in place, he released her throat. One hand went to her wrists, grasping them and pulling her arms up above her head. The other began to roam over her thin covering, the actions tender but dominant, leaving no room for compromise.

Lucifer broke the kiss first, leaving her gasping as though she had been trapped underwater. He seemed amused by her reaction. His mouth skimmed across her cheek and up to her ear.

"You will never find someone who will care for you the way I do..." He whispered, tongue flicking out against the shell of her ear. His free hand came to rest on the curve of her breast and he lightly massaged it through the dress. "Unconditionally. Eternally."

A soft moan broke from Sabrina's lips and she flushed furiously at the sound.

Lucifer's lip curled into a wicked grin and he began to nibble and suck at her throat, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. His hand continued to toy with her breast, growing rougher in his movements. Sabrina gasped, making noises she'd never made before. Yes she'd fooled around with Harvey before but that had been clumsy and childish, neither really sure what they were doing. Even Nick who was more experienced was blown away in comparison to Lucifer. He was a man, he knew what he wanted and how to get it and Sabrina was falling apart under his hands.

“If I let go of your hands, will you behave yourself?” he asked, his thumb lightly rubbing against the veins of her wrist. Sabrina looked up at him, eyes wide. She bit her lip, her brain refusing to work.

Lucifer took her silence as agreement and released her hands. He began to kiss across her collar bone, his hands going to the hem of her dress and pushing it up. As Sabrina watched, breathing heavily, he sank to his knees in front of her, eyes never leaving hers.

“This is the only place I will ever kneel,” he said softly. His fingers skimmed along the inside of her thigh as he leaned in. His breath was warm but at the same time it sent chills through her body. She trembled and let out a barely audible whimper.

_Sabrina…_

He lifted up her leg, hooking it over his shoulder. He continued to work a slow path along her leg, a mixture of teeth and tongue eliciting a flurry of noises from the young witch.

_Sabrina._

Lucifer reached the swell of her thigh and paused. Sabrina’s stomach twisted, barely remembering to breathe. Her lower half felt like it had electricity running through it.

_Sabrina, wake up!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at... this stuff.


	4. Of what does the devil dream

Sabrina woke with a start. Aunt Zelda was kneeling over her, her mouth pursed into a tight line.

“Really Sabrina, the library is not an appropriate bedroom.”

“Sorry Auntie Zee, I was… reading and I just dozed off...” Sabrina said as she struggled into a seated position. Her cheeks were flushed and her skirt rumpled although she tried to ground herself in reality.

“Well up you get. Now, which school will you be attending today?”

“Umm… I hadn’t thought about it.”

“I suggest you decide and promptly. And, if you want any breakfast you will need to hurry… honestly, given the scarcity of our numbers, I don’t know how they get through so much food.”

“I’ll be along in a few, I just need to wash up and put on a change of clothes first.”

Zelda nodded and rose, turning and sweeping out of the library. Sabrina took a moment to collect herself. She was aware of a lingering sensation in the pit of her stomach, one that she couldn’t deny.

_No. It was just a dream… doesn’t mean anything. It was just your brain trying to make sense of… everything._

She got to her feet and gathered up the books she’d been sleeping on, returning them to their shelves before making her way from the library. Sabrina figured she should drop off some food for Nick… even if the dungeon was the last place she wanted to go.

_Just go in, drop it off, leave. Don’t talk to him, don’t listen to him._

Well, it was probably better to get it over with. Otherwise she’d just spend the day dreading it.

Sabrina managed to sneak into the dining hall without attracting the attention of either of her aunts and quickly assembled a plate. She selected things that she knew Nick liked, hoping that it might draw him out. Then again, she had a suspicion it wasn’t that he was reluctant to show himself and more that Lucifer was keeping him bound. At this thought, she made a point of heaping the plate with onion heavy dishes.

Taking the plate, Sabrina followed the familiar path down to the dungeon. As she neared the door, she paused, steeling her nerves. She couldn’t get the images from her dream out of her head and she knew that the Dark Lord would sense her flustered state in seconds. And he would definitely take advantage of it.

Schooling her expression into a mask of serenity, she balanced the plate in one hand and unlocked the door with the other. It only took a cursory glance to decide that it was Lucifer she was meeting with. He still looked like Nick but his expression was pure Satan. No pretence.

“Good morning Sabrina. Sleep well?”

Sabrina gritted her teeth.

“Oh you son of a bitch…” Of course. Of course it hadn’t been just a dream. It was him manipulating her. She should have known.

“Isn’t that a fine greeting? I take it you didn’t sleep well?”

“I don’t have time for pleasantries Lucifer. I’m just here to bring you your breakfast. Enjoy.”

She put the plate down and nudged it closer with her foot. Lucifer eyed it, raising a contemptuous eyebrow.

“I’m sure you’re aware of my particular… aversion to onions,” he said pointedly.

“You can eat around them,” she told him, folding her arms.

“Someone is certainly in a foul mood today.”

Sabrina stayed silent, eyes sweeping the cell. If he had found a way into her dreams, there would be evidence. He was weakened in Nick’s body, the salt and the chains should have been enough to keep him at bay.

Ah. There it was. A gap in the circle. She hadn’t noticed before.

_You need to be more careful._

Sabrina knelt and began to work on fixing the circle, thinning certain points to make it stretch further. She didn’t have any salt but she hoped that it would be enough to keep him from messing with her until she could fix it permanently.

“You have lost your paper privileges,” she said, spotting the crumpled sandwich wrapper smattered with dark stains. Sabrina crossed the boundary, heading over to retrieve the item.

The movement was abrupt and so quick that she barely had time to register it was happening. He lunged, hand reaching out to snag her ankle and pulling her feet out from under her. Sabrina fell in a heap on the stone floor. A moment later and a weight was on top of her, a pair of strong hands wrapped around her throat. She managed to scream before they tightened, silencing her.

Sabrina clawed at him, trying to tear his fingers free, as she tried to suck in as much air as she could manage. Nick’s face loomed down at her, filling her vision. He had a twisted grin on his face and his eyes burned with fury.

“Let… go!” she managed to squeak out, redirecting her aggression to his head instead of his hands. Black spots danced in front of her, the blood was pounding in her head and she could feel herself slipping. Hot tears burned her eyes as she struggled against him and on her tongue she tasted something coppery.

As quickly as the attack had begun, it was over. The weight disappeared and she sucked down an unobstructed breath.

“What the hell Lucifer?” she demanded, sitting up. The movement was too much, sending sharp stabbing pain into her head.

Lucifer was sitting at the far side of the room and, it took a moment for Sabrina to register it, he was laughing. Loudly.

“You think that’s funny?” she yelled, getting to her feet.

“Oh my dear daughter, I’m afraid on this occasion you have the wrong man.” He chuckled, his smirk growing as he watched her.

“What… what do you mean?”

“That little…bit of fun, was not me. That was all your darling Nicholas.”

“You’re lying.”

“I am not. If I’d known he’d be that much fun, I would have invited him to join in earlier.”

“Nick wouldn’t hurt me,”

“True… under normal circumstances but… having your body play host to another entity, particularly one who is superior to you, has a way of… disrupting things. It appears poor Nicky is starting to break. I suggest you find your miracle solution soon or, well, it may be too late to get him back.”

Lucifer gave her a challenging smile and folded his arms expectantly. Sabrina glared at him, fingers curling into fists as she tried to contain herself. She didn’t know if Lucifer was telling the truth but if he was… she couldn’t risk leaving Nick in there much longer.

“I absolutely despise you,” she said finally.

“I know you do. And I love you too.”

* * *

It wasn’t that Sabrina didn’t have a way to help Nick. It was just that it was a plan she really didn’t want to go through with. Unfortunately, it now seemed to be her only option.

Before she could enact her plan, she had to gather a few materials... And enlist a little help.

She found Aunt Hilda at home, humming tunelessly as she baked.

"Hi Aunt Hilda," Sabrina said as she let herself into the kitchen.

"Hello my love... Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I wasn't feeling too good so I came home." she hated lying to them. But it was a little white lie compared to some of the others she'd had to tell them. Hilda came over and placed a hand on her forehead, clucking worriedly around her.

"You don't have a fever but you do look a little peaky love. Some rest will probably do you good. Do you want me to make you some soup for lunch?"

"That'd be really nice. Umm.. Do you think you could make me a sleeping draft as well? I've been having really bad dreams and I'm just so worried about Nick and..."

"Of course you are dear. What that young man did was very brave."

"Yes... He's my hero" she said quietly.

"You go lie down and I'll put together something to help you sleep" Hilda told her with a reassuring smile. It made Sabrina's heart ache, reminding her of childhood scraped knees and nightmares, where Hilda would smile and promise to make it better.

_For Nick. He needs you._

She went up to her room. Salem was sitting on the bed and he gave a reproachful mew as she entered.

"Don't you start. I feel bad enough already."

She threw herself down on the bed, almost landing on the familiar. He hissed before settling on her stomach and allowing her to gently massage his fur as an apology.

"I know it's wrong but I can't think of another way. I've looked at all the options..."

The cat mewed again, resting his head on his paws.

"Bodies aren't something a sixteen year old has much access to. I even thought about stealing one from the morgue but there's no fresh ones in... Besides Aunt Zelda would notice and that is a can of worms I do not want to open" The cat headbutted her hand gently, his eyes burning into hers. "I'll be safe. I'm going to take precautions. And you can come if you want."

She could hear Aunt Hilda clattering up the stairs and lapsed into silence, stroking her familiar in a meditative fashion. His presence comforted her in a way no one else could and the soft thrum as he purred was relaxing.

"I know this probably isn't what you expected when you agreed to be my familiar... I hope you don't regret it?"

Salem purred louder and Sabrina smiled slightly.

"If I'm completely honest, I didn't think my life would end up like... This. I feel like I've hardly had time to breathe since my dark baptism."

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, only to open them again as the door was opened and Hilda came in with a tray

"Here you are love." she said, setting it on her bedside table. "Some nice hot soup and a little something to help with the dreams"

"Thanks Auntie. I'll probably skip dinner tonight... Catch up on my rest."

"Of course. I'll check in on you later." Hilda smiled before retreating from the room.

Sabrina turned her focus to the tray. The small bottle of sleeping potion sat beside her soup bowl. Would it be enough? How long would it last? Well, there really was only one way to find out.

She gently nudged Salem off of her, much to his indignation, and grabbed her bag. She wouldn't put her plan into motion until evening but she wanted everything ready. First the sleeping draft, then a shaker of salt she had stolen from the kitchen when Hilda wasn’t looking, and a bottle of wine that she had laced with angelica. A few extra candles, the key to the dungeon shackles, some spare clothes she’d swiped from Ambrose’s room and, finally, a sealed envelope.

All ready. Leaving her with nothing to do but wait. And try not to go insane with impatience.

Despite her best efforts, her dream was still lingering. It equal parts scared her, disgusted her and, although she hated to admit it even to herself, aroused her.

_Of course it did. It’s not your fault. Lucifer is the embodiment of sin, naturally he’d know how to play you. It doesn’t mean anything. He was controlling that dream. He could have made you do anything!_

It wasn’t just the more… intimate parts of her dream that were bothering her. Some of the things he had said… seeing her friends reduced to ash at her hands… was she really like that? Was there really some part of her, a part that he had sired in her, that would destroy them?

“No. I’m not like him. Just because we share some blood, doesn’t mean I’m anything like him.”

She didn’t sound particularly convincing.

Sabrina looked at the clock. Well, if she had to kill some time, maybe sleep wasn’t such a bad option. It was certainly preferable to talking to herself.

* * *

Sabrina did manage a little sleep in the hours before sunset, but it was a restless half sleep where she found herself tossing and turning, only knowing that she’d actually achieved any unconsciousness by the sporadic passing of time.

Sundown came, bring with it a check in from Hilda. Sabrina feigned sleep, reluctant to engage with her aunt and be forced to lie even more. Once that was over, all she had to do was wait.

Only once she was sure both aunts were asleep, did she rise from her bed and grab her bag. Salem mewed, refusing to be left behind and, after a moment’s hesitation, Sabrina scooped him up in her arms.

“Fiat mihi non sumo magicae,” she whispered, fixing the destination in her mind.

In the blink of an eye, she found herself in the hall leading to the dungeon, facing the door to Lucifer’s cell. Sabrina grimaced and took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking and she could feel her heart starting to race. No good. She needed to keep calm. Show no weakness.

Balancing Salem carefully, reluctant to put him down and relinquish her only source of comfort, Sabrina opened the cell door. She braced herself for Lucifer to begin his normal barrage of narcissistic banter but to her surprise, he was curled up on the floor, seemingly fast asleep.

Well… that was… easier than she had expected.

Setting down her bag, along with Salem, she approached the slumbering figure cautiously. It was strange seeing him quite so vulnerable. He looked younger, a peace layered over his expression that stripped away the years and the hatred.

He was kind once, Lilith had told her. Seeing him asleep, she could almost believe it.

Sabrina knew she should take advantage of his state and get started on her preparations but there was something oddly fascinating about watching him. Her hand reached forward of its own accord, fingers brushing along the line of his cheekbone and up to the loosely falling curls of his hair.

His hand shot out, seizing her wrist and Sabrina couldn’t help but let out a squeal in surprise. Lucifer yawned and lazily opened his eyes, his expression once again reminding her of a cat. There was a mixture of smugness and sleepiness to it.

“My darling daughter, what a surprise this is. Twice in one day?”

Sabrina looked pointedly at her wrist, where his fingers were leaving light bruises on her pale skin. He released her, raising each digit leisurely before fully relinquishing his grasp.

“I felt bad about how I left things with you this morning. I wanted to make it up to you,” she said, quickly moving to her feet.

“Oh do tell,” he drawled, shifting into a lounging position, propped up on one elbow.

Sabrina went to her bag and pulled out the bottle of wine.

“I thought you might enjoy a drink.”

“Forgive me if I hesitate daughter, but your previous attempts to elicit forgiveness have all been rather… double edged.”

“I am more than happy to join you?”

"Aren't you a little young for such libations?"

"You cannot take the moral high ground on one issue and then reject morality entirely on another" Sabrina told him. She opened the bottle and took a sip. "See? Not poisoned. I don't have any glasses though. Do you object to drinking straight from the bottle?"

"I think I can manage the indignity" he said dryly, taking the bottle from her and drinking deeply.

Sabrina seated herself opposite him, just slightly outside of the circle in case he decides to attempt to grab her again. Salem mewed and made to move towards her.

"No Salem. Go around" she told him.

"Do you expect me to harm your familiar daughter?"

"I have learned not to have expectations when you are involved. But given that you refer to my friends as pets and you seemed all in favour of harming them, I do not want to risk it. Salem is very dear to me."

"Mortals are beneath your attention my sweet Sabrina"

"You want me to just be friends with witches or demons?"

"No, they're slightly better but still beneath your notice"

"Who am I meant to be friends with then?"

"You need no more company than me"

"I can't stand you 95% of the time. Hardly good conditions for a blossoming friendship"

"Five percent is a start. The rest you'll be too busy to notice how much you hate me."

"Gross"

"Liar" He took another swig of wine and handed it back to her. As she reached out and took it, he redirected his focus to Salem, moving to pet him. Salem hissed, baring his small fangs and swatting at Lucifer's hand.

"Your animal doesn't seem to like me"

"He's a smart boy"

"Do I need to be jealous?"

"Well he does spend every night curled up beside me... And occasionally on top of me" Sabrina said, flashing Lucifer a wicked grin as she gave Salem a scratch behind the ears.

“You are so lucky I am chained up…”

The two fell silent, passing the bottle between them. Sabrina was surprised that Lucifer even knew what silence was; it was the longest she’d ever heard him go without talking. She found herself feeling strangely warm and comfortable, something she didn’t usually associate with the dark entity chained in front of her.

“Are you going to tell me the real reason you came down here daughter?”

“Are you suggesting I have ulterior motives?”

“I am not suggesting it. I am certain of it.” He leaned forward as far as the chains would allow. “So tell me.”

Sabrina sighed and got to her feet, going over to her bag.

“You’re right. I did have another reason for coming down here. Sorry daddy, it’s time for you to go.” She picked up her bag and raised one hand out in front of her, palm pointing out at Lucifer who was glaring at her intently. “Nunc somno, somnus profundus”

His eyes rolled back in his head and Lucifer slumped on the ground. Sabrina waited a moment to confirm he was really asleep before entering the circle again. That was the easy bit.


	5. Where is Sabrina

Hilda moved around the kitchen with the practiced precision of a dancer. This was her happy place and she delighted in her role. Zelda was already seated at the table, newspaper in front of her and cigarette already lit. As Hilda plated up waffles, her sister threw down the paper with a dramatic huff.

“Have you seen Sabrina yet this morning?”

“No, I think she’s still in bed. Poor thing wasn’t feeling well yesterday,” Hilda said, setting the plate on the table.

“Hmm. She does seem very lacklustre lately. I found her sleeping in the Academy library yesterday.”

“Well she has had to deal with a lot lately. We all have. I’m sure she’ll perk up again soon.”

“In the meantime, she should eat.”

“I’ll go check in on her,” Hilda said, heading for the stairs. “Before her food gets cold.”

She moved up the stairs, humming softly to herself. It was strange the house being so silent after playing host to the entire, admittedly diminished, coven. As much as it had been difficult to keep up with everyone, she had rather enjoyed the challenge. It was something she excelled at and it felt good to be needed for something Zelda couldn’t outshine her in.

Hilda reached Sabrina’s door and knocked lightly. No answer.

“Sabrina? Are you awake love?”

When she still didn’t receive a response, Hilda opened the door, peeking around into her niece’s bedroom.

“Sabrina?”

The bed covers were thrown back, exposing an unslept bed. There was no sign of her niece or her familiar. Her shoes were gone, along with her satchel. The scene was unsettling and Hilda couldn’t place exactly why. Sabrina had gone out early before but she always let them know… running off by herself without a word wasn’t like her.

Brow furrowed, Hilda headed back downstairs to her sister.

“Umm… so, slightly strange, Sabrina… isn’t in her bed.”

Zelda looked up, her eyebrow raising at the absurdity of Hilda’s statement.

“Where else could she be?”

“Well it’s a Saturday so she’s not at school. Maybe she’s with Roz and Harvey? I’ll try calling them.”

Zelda tapped her cigarette against her empty glass, letting the ash fall into the base, and pursed her lips. Her sister could tell that she was concerned, even if she was making it seem like she was more annoyed by Sabrina’s abrupt disappearance.

Hilda called Harvey first and he picked up after only a few rings.

“Hello Harvey, it’s Hilda, umm, I don’t suppose you’ve seen Sabrina this morning by any chance…?” she asked, worrying the phone cord between her fingers.

“No, sorry. I haven’t seen her for a few days. Is something wrong?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Do you think Roz might know where she is?”

“Roz is with me. And Theo’s on his way over for band practice. But if you want, we can keep an eye out and let you know if we see her?”

“I’d appreciate that, Harvey. Thank you.”

Hilda hung up the phone and turned to Zelda, who was waiting expectantly. She shook her head slightly, feeling the first chills of fear running down her back.

“We should check the Academy. I hope that girl has not got herself into more trouble,” Zelda said, stubbing out her cigarette before getting to her feet with a sigh.

The sisters clasped hands and closed their eyes. In a flash they were at the Academy, standing in the entrance hall. Once they were firmly grounded once again, they released one another and looked around for the best place to start.

“I’ll start with the library, you start in the dorms,” Zelda told Hilda.

Before either of them could take a step however, Melvin scurried over to them from the hall looking flustered.

“Directorix Spellman, there’s-”

“Melvin, I do not have time right now. Whatever it is can wait,” Zelda said firmly, striding away.

“Actually it can’t… it’s an emergency. Umm… in your office.”

Zelda inhaled fiercely, nostrils flaring, before turning sharply on her heel in the direction of her office.

“This had better be life or death,” she muttered under her breath as she strode down the hall. Melvin followed anxiously and, after a moment of hesitation, Hilda went with them. If it was an emergency, a second pair of hands would get it sorted quicker.

Zelda continued to curse under her breath as she made her way to her office, before abruptly falling silent when she opened the door. Hilda peered around her sister’s shoulder, eyes widening.

Nicholas was seated at the desk, shirtless with his arms wrapped around himself. He was trembling, eyes downcast.

“Nicholas!” said Hilda at the same time Zelda cried out “Lucifer!”

Zelda raised her hands, her stance shifting into one of defence.

“What trickery is this?”

“No… it’s m-m-me,” Nicholas stammered. “Just me, I s-s-swear!”

“How is that possible?” Zelda demanded.

“Sabrina-” Nick began to stay but was cut off by a long groan from the redheaded witch.

“Of course our niece’s fingerprints are all over this. Where is she?”

“Dungeon…”

The elder sister grasped Hilda’s wrist and led them into an aggressive march to the steps that led to the dungeon. The fury radiating off of Zelda was almost tangible and Hilda dared not say a word in protest as she was all but dragged through the Academy.

When they reached the dungeon hall, the first thing they saw was Salem sitting outside of the cell door. Zelda levelled her glare at the cat.

“What use are you as a familiar if you cannot even keep one sixteen year old out of trouble?”

“That’s a little harsh Zelda, I don’t think anyone could keep Sabrina out of trouble…”

Zelda gave her sister a withering look before approaching the door. Salem scuttled out of the way, retreating to a safe distance. Zelda opened the door with enough ferocity, it was surprising that it didn’t fall from its hinges. The scene inside the cell was exactly what both sisters dreaded to see.

Fresh candles had been set around the room, the ring of salt had been reinforced and lying in the centre was Sabrina. She was asleep, arms placed at her side, tethered with the Damascus chains. Her hair was fanned out around her like a halo and her face held the serenity that could only be achieved with magic induced sleep.

“What disaster has she got herself into this time?”

Salem mewed and scratched at an envelope that had been set on top of Sabrina’s bag. Hilda picked it up and slipped it open.

**_Dear aunties_ **

**_I am sure that at this point you are absolutely furious with me but please understand I had no other choice. Nick was falling apart and this was the only way I could find to get him out of there. I’ve taken all the precautions I could think of and put myself to sleep to stop Lucifer from attempting anything while he’s trapped in here._ **

**_It’s just temporary, until a more permanent solution is available._ **

**_All my love_ **

**_Sabrina_ **

Hilda read the letter aloud, noticing out of the corner of her eyes that Zelda’s knuckles were turning whiter with exertion as she tried to keep her temper in check.

“Okay. This is what we are going to do. We are going to get the Dark Lord out of our niece. And then, I am going to ground her for the rest of her natural life.”

* * *

Sabrina was in a strange place. She had briefly seen the red space that had contained both Nick and Lucifer’s souls but in her own head it was larger than she had expected. She wondered if that was because it was her own brain, giving her a wider access. The space itself reminded her of a cave, deep throbbing red with burrows and pathways that spiralled out without any apparent order. She had been the first to find herself there, sprawled on the dusty cracked floor. There was no sign of Lucifer and she briefly worried that perhaps her spell hadn’t worked, but after a brief wander through the mindscape, she located him. He was still asleep, tucked away behind a jagged rock formation.

After that, she began to explore further, looking for somewhere to hide. The easiest way to survive was to stay out of his way.

Sabrina was surprised by just how interesting the cave was. There were doors built into the walls, barely distinguishable from the stone, and when she peeked behind them, she saw tunnels that glistened with shimmering crystals. She could hear the faint sound of voices, people she knew, and within the crystals, images danced. Memories?

_Okay, maybe keep that door closed while your psychopathic father is able to roam around your brain._

Instead, Sabrina refocused her efforts and eventually found a small crevice in one of the walls, just big enough for her to fit in but too small for Lucifer to access. Perfect. And there, she waited.

She had wondered how she would know when Lucifer was awake again but she needn’t have worried. It became very clear when a low rumble tore through the cave system followed by a bellow.

“SABRINAAAA” Lucifer’s voice roared, agonisingly loud. She clasped her hands over her ears and pressed herself tighter into the burrow.

After the voice came the steady sound of footsteps, a soft thud followed by a much louder one as his hoof hit the ground. With each step he took, Sabrina flinched and curled up tighter. She was facing the exit to her hideyhole and could see the shape of his legs approaching.

“Make yourself known daughter. If I have to find you myself, the consequences will not be pleasant,” he said softly.

Dread whispered through her body and she clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle any noise that might slip out.

His shape disappeared from view and for a moment, Sabrina heard nothing. She strained her ears trying to work out where he was. He’d been so close, it was like he knew she was there… had he gone?

An arm reached into the hole and grabbed her ankle, dragging her with a scream from safety and out into the open. Lucifer loomed down at her, face contorted into a predatory hunger. She crawled backwards, hands scraping against the rough rock floor. He stalked towards her, backing her against a wall, his tall frame blocking her escape. He placed his hoofed foot on her chest, pressing her into the dirt.

“Tell me daughter, where are we?” he growled.

“You’re…. not in Nick anymore,” Sabrina spat out, trying to sound braver than she felt. The weight of him on her slim body was immense and she knew that he was barely using a fraction of his force. If he wanted, he could crush her ribs with his hoof in a second.

“I can see that. Would I be right in assuming you have relocated me into your mind?”

She gave a weak nod. Lucifer regarded her for a moment and then let out a barking laugh. He lifted his foot, allowing her to suck in a relieved breath. She stumbled to her feet, staring as he continued to laugh, a brilliant smile on his face.

“Oh you are so predictable Sabrina. I can’t believe you actually went through with it.”

“Wh…what?”

Lucifer moved closer to her, placing an arm either side of her head, penning her in. His wayward curls hung down wildly, the lines of his face bisected by shadows. His green eyes burned as he looked down at her with an intensity that stole the air from her lungs. 

“I knew that if I gave even the slightest hint that you would lose your precious Nicholas you’d be falling over yourself to save him. You let your emotions rule you and you acted rashly.”

“But… you’re not free… you haven’t won anything…”

“Oh daughter, once again you fail to see the bigger picture,” he told her, one hand going to her chin, gripping lightly. “You would only have had two options to save him. Free me or offer up yourself. And, if you took his place, your family would naturally come to your rescue.”

“They won’t let you free… they’ll find someone else to hold you,” Sabrina said, with more confidence than she really felt.

Lucifer smiled, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

“No, I don’t think they will. A human wouldn’t last and they’re not really in the position to lose any more of their coven. It’s only a matter of time and, given I get to spend it with you, I am all in favour of that. I do admit, the sleeping draft was an addition I didn’t expect, but it’s no bother. I can have just as much fun with your mind and… the anticipation will only make my eventual conquest of your body all the sweeter.”

He tightened his grip on her chin and crashed his lips against hers, hungrily conquering her mouth.


	6. The games we play

Sabrina was being chased through the dark caverns of her mind. The pounding of hoof on stone and the ringing laughter reverberated around her, driving away all sense of direction. Her legs burned with the exertion but she didn’t dare to stop. Her dress whipped around her ankles, her hair streaming out behind her.

“Sabrina…”

The voice whispered from the shadows which loomed over her, consuming any lingering trace of light. Her foot caught and she went sprawling, but she didn’t allow herself a moment to pause. Instead, she crawled to the side of the corridor, burying herself underneath a stack.

“You can’t run forever,” he hissed.

She knew he was telling the truth. They had repeated the cycle endlessly since they had first found themselves imprisoned together. He would stalk her through the darkness and when she finally thought she was safe, he would strike and send her fleeing. Eventually he would trap her. She would be at his mercy until she could summon the strength to send herself to the depths of the cave. And then it would begin again.

Sabrina pressed herself into the darkness, hoping he wouldn’t spot her. It would buy her just a little time but that was her only option and she horded that luxury greedily.

She could feel the excitement radiating off of him. He was loving every second of this. The hummingbird thrum of her heartbeat, that only grew more erratic whenever he closed in. The heady scent that rolled off of her enticed him, a mixture of fear and some deep dark desire which wrapped him in its drunken intoxication. He relished in it.

Forcing herself through a narrow gap, Sabrina prepared to begin her run once more. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up to her feet. As she steadied herself, she became aware of a warmth on the back of her neck and the gentle stirring of her hair. Lucifer’s arms wrapped around her, one at her waist, the other at her throat, and he crushed her to his bare chest.

“Come to daddy,” he purred, nuzzling against the hollow of her neck. His hand lowered to roughly palm her breasts through her dress, long fingers toying with them like a musician at an instrument.

Sabrina’s breathing hitched and although she tried to suppress it, she knew he had heard. She could feel him smiling against her skin, the persistent hardness pressing into her back.

“You cheated,” she said.

“I only used your favourite trick against you. There are only so many times I can chase you down and then have you disappear on me before I really start to think you’re not playing fairly,” he murmured. His hand at her waist dipped down to press against her groin. Sabrina bit her lip, head lolling back against him as she fought to moderate her body’s reaction.

“You would never play fair. Why should I?” she managed to say.

“Spoken like a true Morningstar.”

He spun her in his arms so they were facing, her head only reaching his chest. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his skin and she could see now that his own breath was heavy and laboured. Heat radiated from him and with every inhalation, Sabrina caught a waft of his musk, something rich and dirty and forbidden.

Neither of them moved. It was as though they were bound into place. In that moment, they were truly seeing one another, every facet of being laid out before the other.

Her, a petit package of confusion and pain and unspoken conflicts, budding womanhood battling against childish innocence and fear.

Him, a statuesque predator wearing a mask of callous self-satisfaction, hardened by abandonment and battle, fuelled solely by rage at what he had lost.

The pretence had been stripped away, just for the briefest of times and neither knew how to continue.

Sabrina was the first to move. She rested her cheek against his chest, embracing him and allowing her hands to slide along the planes of his back. She felt the softness of his skin turn rough as she reached the pebbled scaring that lingered around his wing marks. Lucifer returned the gesture, holding her as if he feared she would be stolen from him. It wasn’t an act of lust or even love, just understanding.

Then Sabrina jammed both her thumbs into the wounds on his back, forcing a monstrous roar from Lucifer. He shoved her away instinctively.

And so their game began again.

* * *

They had carried Sabrina’s body back to the Spellman house. Hilda’s sleeping draft was holding firm but every so often the teenager would let out a soft whimper, her eyes flickering beneath closed lids.

“Are you sure we should be moving her?” Hilda asked again, as they carried her up to the bedroom.

“I am not leaving our niece in that place.”

“But the Dark Lord…”

“Even the Dark Lord himself should cower from me at this moment Hilda. And if he dares to show himself, I will show him why he should never have laid a hand on Sabrina!” Zelda raged.

Once Sabrina was deposited back on her bed, the two sisters began the process of binding her body in place just in case she woke up. Nick, who had filled them in on the events he remembered, was sitting across the room, face clouded as he watched them work. He was reluctant to get any closer, feeling that any proximity with the terrible beast currently slumbering inside his girlfriend might drag him back down into the darkness.

Salem held no such reservations and he quickly seated himself on Sabrina’s chest, pawing at her gently. Her hands were fastened above her head, attached to the bed frame and the rings of salt were meticulously laid out around her.

“What do we do now?” Hilda asked.

“I don’t know. Obviously we can’t leave him in there with her. Who knows what he could be doing!”

Hilda glanced at Nick, wondering if she should ask… or even if she wanted to know. Nick refused to meet her eye and she realised just how pale and drawn he looked.

Zelda began to pace up and down, rubbing her thumb and fingers together as she crushed a cigarette that wasn’t there.

“AUNTIES!”

Ambrose’s voice rang out from the floor below and a moment later they heard his feet pounding up the stairs.

“We’re in here love,” Hilda managed to choke out. Ambrose rocketed into Sabrina’s room, stopping sharply when he saw his aunts and Nick. His top was spotted with blood and his eyes were wide.

“What… what’s going on? Why is Nick back…? Aunties what have I missed?”

“Umm… it’s Sabrina, Ambrose. She’s…” Hilda gestured at the bed.

“Oh, cousin, no…”

Zelda blinked and marched towards Ambrose as if she was seeing him for the first time, a look of frantic hope fixed on her face.

“Ambrose… you’re back, you found Faustus, yes?”

“Erm… yes, we found him…”

“That’s perfect. We can use him as a replacement body, he’s strong enough to hold the Dark Lord prisoner and if anyone deserves it, he does!” Zelda said, her excitement building.

“Actually… Prudence… killed him. Thoroughly. She’s downstairs.”

Zelda sank onto the bed, looking exhausted all of a sudden. She rested her head against her fingertips, closing her eyes. Ambrose and Hilda exchanged glances, both disturbed by the sudden defeatism that Zelda was displaying. She had come to the realisation that both of them were still reluctant to accept.

“We’re going to have to let him out…” she said softly. “And then, he will make Sabrina his queen and destroy the world… and we won’t be able to stop him.”

“We can find another prison for him,” Hilda tried to reassure her sister. “Another Warlock or…”

“From where? The coven is too diminished as it is, even if someone volunteered we wouldn’t be able to… especially not with the weakening powers the council mentioned.” Zelda reached out and touched Sabrina’s hand. “Why couldn’t you leave it alone you silly girl? Why couldn’t you let us protect you?”

“I’m sure there’s something we can do. Ambrose, you can look in your books… see if there is anything we can work with,” Hilda said, disarmed by her sister’s behaviour. Ambrose nodded.

“Nick, why don’t you come and help me? I could use your demonic trapping expertise.”

The older warlock ushered the silent boy out of the room, deciding the best thing would be to give his aunties some privacy. As much as he wanted to be with his family, he knew that he would be better served researching and that Zelda wouldn’t want anyone witnessing her in a state of vulnerability.

As the two of them crossed the hall, Prudence called out from the foyer. Ambrose gestured for Nick to continue on to his room before hurrying down the stairs.

“What’s going on?” Prudence asked. “I thought Nick was in hell?”

“He was… it appears Sabrina has been quite busy while we’ve been away. She is currently hosting the Dark Lord inside of her. And Auntie Zee appears to be having a mental breakdown”

“Oh. Of course, could only happen to Sabrina.”

“I’m going to… need to help out,” he said apologetically.

Prudence nodded, eyes skimming along the floor. Her skirt was bloodstained and Ambrose could see barely disguised pain on her face. He touched her arm, trying to think of the right thing to say.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course I am,” she said. “I did what I set out to do.” She pulled away from him and smoothed down her skirt. “I am going to get Judas and Judith situated and then I’ll return to the Academy. I’ll see you later.”

She beckoned to her siblings who were standing numbly nearby and turned on her heels without another word. Ambrose watched, wanting nothing more than to follow her.

_Family first._

He reluctantly trudged back up the stairs to his bedroom. As he passed Sabrina’s room, he thought he heard crying from inside and he flinched at the sound. The family was on the verge of falling apart and they had their hopes pinned on him finding… something they could use. And he didn’t think he could provide it.

Nick was already reading, seemingly immersed in the book when Ambrose reached his room, however he got the sense that it was an act. There was something too fixed about his expression. Still, Ambrose didn’t call him on it and instead picked up his own book to look through. His eyes were drawn away from the page every time Nick moved. It was unsettling seeing how much the other boy had changed. He looked half dead, his eyes empty and almost glazed over.

What had Lucifer done to him?

Was that going to happen to Sabrina?

The thought of his cousin in that state strengthened his resolve. He couldn’t let that happen, he had to get Sabrina back before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter (sorry), and some not-quite-smut. I'm still not super confident in my writing on that kind of thing (especially compared to some of the very talented writers who have been providing sinfully delicious Morningspell content - shout out to Lif61 and canadascockpit)  
> I can't guarantee a chapter tomorrow (I actually have to leave the house) but i'll try and if not, normal service should resume on Monday.


	7. Fate's Plaything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No rest for the wicked!
> 
> Really though, there's a gale blowing outside and i spent many hours trapped in a train station so I had time to kill. I finally have a rough plot for where this is going to go eventually. I hope all you lovely sinners will stick with me for it!

As time ticked on, the despair around the Spellman house grew. Ambrose was buried under a mountain of books with Nicholas working silently beside him. Zelda was pacing Sabrina’s room, pausing only to fumble for a fresh cigarette. Hilda sat at her niece’s bedside, occasionally reaching over to smooth her hair.

“This is ridiculous. We can’t leave her like this,” Zelda snapped, rounding on the bed. “I am getting him out.”

Salem, who had remained a vigilant guard on top of his slumbering mistress, arched his back and hissed at Zelda. The witch made to swat at the irate familiar but Hilda snatched him out of the way.

“Zelda, stop this. He is only trying to follow the instructions that Sabrina left him. It’s not his fault!”

Salem glared at Zelda from Hilda’s arms, squirming to be released back to his mistress. Zelda knew she was being unreasonable really but she needed somewhere to release her feelings. It had been a long time since Vinegar Tom had passed and she had forgotten quite how devoted a familiar could be. She supposed she should be grateful that her niece had such a bond with the creature but really, all she wanted to do was lash out at it for not stopping her. It had failed… just like she had.

“I do not want him inside of her any longer. You saw what it did to Nicholas.”

“He was in Nicholas for a lot longer and… Sabrina is his daughter, he wouldn’t hurt her…” Hilda trailed off, uncertainty colouring her tone. There was nothing conventional about Lucifer’s relationship with Sabrina, that much had become clear during their brief encounter with him. Really they had no way of knowing what he would or would not do with her. If she angered him, he might well harm her.

“It’s not hurting her I’m worried about…”

Zelda had always considered her younger sister to be the more naïve of the pair, certainly when it came to the ways of men. She was a fantasist, swept up in harlequin romance novels and chaste men seeking true love. Zelda knew better. She knew the violence that men could inflict, knew the pain and suffering they could cause in pursuit of their own ravenous lust. She had fallen victim to it herself with Faustus and how she regretted every touch, loathed every memory. And when she had seen the Dark Lord with Sabrina, he had seen the same look in his eyes. The same hunger. He would consume every part of the poor girl and she was helpless to stop him.

“Ambrose!” Zelda called. “Have you found anything yet?”

Ambrose appeared at the door, his young face unnaturally haggard.

“No Auntie Zee, just more of the same. Iron. Horseshoes. Onions. None of which will work while he’s cohabitating in Sabrina’s body. Other than that… the only advice is to not go against him.”

“Helpful. Alright, that settles it.”

“Auntie, wait. I think… Sabrina made this decision, we should at least talk to her before we do anything.”

“Sabrina is a child! She doesn’t know what is good for her!”

“Yes but… maybe Ambrose is right,” Hilda put in tentatively. “If we wake her, we can make sure she’s okay and go from there.”

Zelda looked between her sister and her nephew before letting out an aggravated his “Fine!”

“I’ll get started on an antidote to the sleeping potion,” Hilda said. “And I think we could all use some calming tea right now.”

* * *

Sabrina lay exhausted on the cavern floor, staring up at the arched ceiling. The Dark Lord was seated nearby, making no move to tackle her, suggesting he was more focused on the chase than the actual prize. Still, Sabrina was grateful for the reprieve and the uncharacteristic patience. She propped herself up and eyed him warily.

He was watching her but there was a far away look on his face that told he wasn’t really seeing her. She seemed lost in thought, contemplatively drumming his fingers on his knee. Sabrina let her gaze run down his torso to his tattered trousers. One leg was curled beneath the other, his human limb effectively blocking the more animal one. She could make out a little, the merge of skin with wiry fur and the unnatural swell of his calf from the hoof forcing his leg to an angle.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you it's rude to stare?" Lucifer said quietly.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" He finally seemed to focus on her, looking mildly annoyed by the question.

"Your leg…” Sabrina asked, gesturing.

Lucifer looked away from her, face taking on a stony quality, and Sabrina thought for a moment he wouldn't answer.

"Pain is not the right way to describe it. It was not exactly comfortable but I think of it more as an all-consuming numbness"

"You can't feel anything?"

"I can feel... Something. The ghost of feelings. And there’s… a sharpness at times, but that has faded over the centuries. Why so curious?"

"Maybe I'm hoping to delay you chasing me again"

"You are the one who chooses to run"

"If I didn't run you'd catch me"

Lucifer smiled slightly.

"Such is the nature of our game"

Feeling emboldened, Sabrina got to her feet and approached the Dark Lord. He quirked an eyebrow, curious. She knelt beside him and gently unfolded his legs so they were both stretched out in front of him. Fingers trembling, she skimmed them up his hoof and along the furred surface of his leg.

"How does that feel?" she asked quietly.

"Pleasant.... Its difficult to describe properly."

Her hand reached the point where human skin took over once again and she noticed his hands clench slightly. Tentatively, she moved onto his lap, letting her legs frame his body. Her fingers began to roam shyly up his arms. Lucifer let out a soft noise of contentment, eyes half closing.

“You know, when you’re like this, you’re almost tolerable,” she told him, walking her fingers across his chest.

“I see that five percent is growing…” he said with a lazy smile, eyes glimmering mischievously.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

Growing bolder, she moved her attention to his shoulders before sliding them down his back.

“Don’t,” he said as she brushed over the edge of his wounds. Undeterred, she continued tracing the puckered edge of each wound. Lucifer grabbed her wrist sharply.

“What did I just say?”

“Whenever I tell you not to touch, you continue anyway. We shouldn’t be playing by different rules daddy dearest.”

“Maybe it’s because you lack the right incentive to keep me at bay.”

“Such as?”

“Well, if you touch them again, I will personally ensure you are unable to sit down for the next thousand years.”

Sabrina blinked.

“Did you just threaten to spank me?”

“I do believe I did.”

He grinned and Sabrina had to suppress a giggle, disarmed by the almost playful behaviour. She struggled quickly for a response, trying to inject it with her usual bite.

“But again, if I tried that, it wouldn’t have quite the same impact.”

“It would be quite sexy though.” Sabrina grimaced and made to get up by Lucifer wrapped his arms around her waist, restraining her. “Now, now, don’t tease. Give daddy a kiss and maybe I’ll consider letting you up.”

Sabrina leaned forward until their faces were inches from one another, bringing her hands up to rest on his cheeks. She gave him a light peck on the tip of his nose before trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Lucifer responded by pushing her backwards, his arms cushioning her from any damage, as he crouched over her.

“Not what I meant,” he told her, before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Sabrina couldn’t deny the sudden warmth that sparked inside her and her cheeks flushed, eyes lowering shyly.

_Sabrina!_

The voice was so sudden it made Sabrina physically jump. She pushed against Lucifer’s chest, trying to get up but he held her in place, his smile becoming more malevolent.

“Ahh, right on time. It appears your aunts wish to have a word… it would be rude if we didn’t say hello.”

The room tilted sickeningly and Sabrina found herself seeing both the cavern and her bedroom. It was disorientating and it took all her concentration to focus on the bedroom. The more she concentrated, the more real it became and the less of the cavern was visible.

_Sabrina? Love, are you okay?_

She could see her aunties, Hilda sitting beside her and Zelda stood at the end of the bed.

“Aunties?” she managed to say.

_Oh Sabrina, we were so worried!_

Sabrina opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She found herself falling backwards into the cavern, the bedroom dissolving away from her. She heard her own voice coming from far away and she spun wildly, searching for the source.

_Please, you have to get me out of here._

Her voice was frantic, desperately pleading and she realised that Lucifer was speaking through her body. No! This wasn’t what was supposed to happen!

_Please aunties… it hurts… please make it stop!_

“No!” Sabrina cried out. She focused, feeling for Lucifer’s energy in an attempt to pull him back.

_We’re trying to find a way to help you Sabrina, we’re trying to find another body or another way to trap him._

_Get him out, please! He’s in my head, he’s hurting me. Aunties please, **don’t listen. Don’t, it’s** so painful, he’s tearing my soul apart. **Stop** him, _

_Sabrina please calm down_

**_Salem stop them!_ **

“That’s enough Sabrina,” Lucifer’s voice came from behind her ear and a hand clamped over her mouth. “You are not going to take this opportunity from me.”

_Please Auntie Zee, I’m sorry… I thought I could handle it but… it’s too much. Please, help me, I need you._

Sabrina felt tears running down her cheeks. It had all been for nothing. Everything she had done, everything Nick had been through, and it was pointless. Lucifer was just going to get what he wanted.

“Don’t cry my dear Sabrina. This is not the end for us. And next time we meet, we will not be bound by the limitations of this realm.”

She could hear the faint strains of chanting echoing through the cave. The rocky walls seemed to tremble and began to crack as the sound grew louder.

_Incidere conjunctionis ligare. Et det ei vitam ab anima dimittere exercitum atque iterum magis._

Sabrina turned and seized hold of Lucifer, determined to keep him there as long as she was able.

_Incidere conjunctionis ligare. Et det ei vitam ab anima dimittere exercitum atque iterum magis._

“You’ve lost I’m afraid Sabrina. The game is over.”

_Incidere conjunctionis ligare. Et det ei vitam ab anima dimittere exercitum atque iterum magis._

“I will not give up, not to you,” she vowed.

_Incidere conjunctionis ligare. Et det ei vitam ab anima dimittere exercitum atque iterum magis._

“My sweet daughter, you have no choice. You cannot fight against fate.”


	8. Dreams of Sand and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of something different for this chapter... hope you like it.  
> There will be updates tomorrow and friday definitely, but no guarantees for Wednesday/Thursday (I don't have a lunch break on Wednesdays which is when I write the bulk of each chapter)

"Are you going to see Sabrina after school?" Roz asked, leaning against the row of lockers.

"Yeah. Her aunt sounded really worried when she called"

"I know... She told me Sabrina hasn't said anything since she... Came back"

"Well it's got to be a lot to process," Theo said. "Finding out your God is your dad and then having him living inside your head. That's messed up even for Greendale"

"Are you coming tonight?" Harvey asked him. Theo shook his head.

"I can't. But I'll try and go by tomorrow before school. Can you call me when you're done and let me know how she is?"

"Of course we can" Roz said, putting on her best reassuring smile. "And I'm sure in a few days she'll be fine. She just needs time to adjust"

It had been almost three weeks since Sabrina and Lucifer had been separated. After the frantic call Harvey had received, they'd been anxious for news and many calls to the Spellman house later, a tired sounding Ambrose had filled them in on recent events. It had taken further calls to get her aunts to agree to let them visit. The fact that it was Zelda who had eventually extended the invitation told the three mortals just how desperate the family was.

They had reason to be concerned. After they had removed Lucifer, and he had vanished off with a promise of punishment to come, Sabrina had stirred. And said nothing. No matter their questions, their methods, she would not speak. She barely ate anything and when she did, it was with a numb detachment. When she slept, she would frequently wake up screaming and nothing would convince her she was safe. It had reached the point where her family had grown so tense that they’d considered using Hilda’s sleeping drafts to sedate her at night. That plan hadn’t worked. Sabrina refused to take it and the one occasion they added some to her food, she then refused to eat absolutely anything for two days straight.

No one knew what was wrong with her. Hilda was anxious. Zelda was exasperated. Ambrose spent his nights vigilantly watching over her, ready to jump in when her nightmares began, and his days reading anything he could find. It was just… wrong. Sabrina wasn’t like that. She was lively and vocal. She had never been so… lifeless before.

When the school day came to an end, Harvey and Roz headed straight to the Spellman house. Nick was sitting on the porch, still looking a little run down from his own experiences, but otherwise alright.

“Kinkle,” he greeted.

“Scratch,” Harvey responded coldly.

“Here to see the ailing princess?”

“How is she?” Roz asked before Harvey could say anything.

“She’s… well, you’ll see. Also, bit of advice? Don’t touch.” Nick held up a hand which was covered in long angry scratches and what looked like a ring of teeth marks.

“Sabrina did that?”

“No. Her cat did. She freaks out when someone touches her, and he gets very defensive.”

A little unnerved, Roz and Harvey headed into the house. Hilda was in the kitchen, enthusiastically beating a heap of dough. Zelda was hovering in the foyer and the second she saw them, her expression cleared.

“Harvey. Rosalind. Thank you for coming. She’s in her room… but, Rosalind, may I have a word with you first? In private?”

The two teenagers exchanged concerned glances. Zelda had never exactly been reluctant in expressing her dislike of Sabrina’s mortal friends. It had been clear on many occasions that she only tolerated them for her niece’s sake.

“Sure… I’ll meet you up there?” she said to Harvey who nodded and somewhat hesitantly made his way up the stairs.

Zelda watched him go, waiting until he was completely out of sight before turning back to Roz.

“I have heard that you possess a… second sight of sorts? Is that true?”

“Umm… yeah. My grandmother calls it the cunning.”

“And it lets you see things? Is it limited to precognition?”

“No, I can see other stuff… ghosts… the past… it varies.”

Zelda took a deep breath.

“Would you be able to see what happened to her?”

“To… Sabrina?”

“Yes. I fear that the Dark Lord may have acted in a way that has… traumatised Sabrina. This behaviour is unlike her and we’ve found no spell or curse that may have caused it. She acts almost like she is… haunted.”

“I’ll try. It doesn’t always show me things and most of the time I can’t control what I see… but I’ll try Ms Spellman.”

Zelda gave a small smile and inclined her head, gesturing for Roz to go and join Harvey. The young girl hurried up the stairs and across the hall to Sabrina’s room.

The moment she entered the room, she felt it. A heaviness that hung in the air, smothering the space in an atmosphere of despair. Sabrina was sitting on her bed, staring into space. Salem was stretched across her legs, letting out soft yowls of warning whenever anyone moved to close. A makeshift bed had been set up against one wall for Ambrose and a chair had been dragged over to the bed.

Sabrina herself looked… the only word Roz could think of was dead. Her skin was waxy, colourless and drawn. Her hair hung limply, tangled slightly in places. There were dark rings engrained under her eyes and she seemed to be watching something that wasn’t there.

“I didn’t think she’d be this bad…” Harvey said quietly. Roz looked down at her hands, fingers worrying one another, and she came to sit gently on the bed beside her friend.

"It's strange. Its like he's broken her."

Sabrina's eyes flickered and for a moment they seemed to clear as she recognised her friends' faces, but then it was snatched away again.

"Scratch was right about one thing though" Harvey said in a forced jokey tone. He held up his hand and Roz could see fresh claw marks marring his skin.

"Harvey... You're bleeding. Go get a band aid. I'm sure Hilda has some."

Harvey nodded and dutifully got up. Roz bit her lip, eyeing the familiar on Sabrina's lap.

"Are you going to attack me too?" she asked softly. "I just want to help her."

The cat's eyes met hers and for a moment it just stared. Then it bowed its head, curled up and went to sleep. Roz blinked, a little taken aback, and reached over to gently take Sabrina's hand.

Sometimes the cunning took time and other times it was instant. When Roz touched her friend, she didn't immediately see anything but she felt a heat crushing down on her. The world splintered and the images began to burn into her mind. Flashes of disjointed scenes, smells, sounds, feelings, they overwhelmed every part of her. The only thing that still felt real was Sabrina's hand in hers, which clutched her fingers tightly. She heard the thud of a racing heartbeat, the stamp of feet in close pursuit. The image twisted and a man's face was looking down at her with a malevolent grin. There was a burning heat radiating up her body and she could barely breathe, his weight pressing down on her.

The image shifted once more and then Roz found herself looking down at a marble floor. She felt nails digging into the back of her neck, fingers curling in her hair. She felt the warmth of skin behind her and something hard and insistent pressing into her.

Roz jerked back, eyes wide as she blinked away the images. Sabrina was looking at her and there were tears on her cheeks. Roz threw her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly.

“I’m sorry…”

She wanted to say more but was interrupted by shouting from out in the hall.

“I’ll be back,” she said, heading over to the door.

In the hall, both of Sabrina’s aunts, Ambrose, Nick and Harvey were gathered and Roz could see a blond head in the midst of them. She went to Harvey’s side and realised that she recognised the intruder.

“I’m not here to cause trouble. I just came to see how the young queen was doing!” he protested, holding his hands up in a sign of peace, as Zelda glowered at him.

“You haven’t answered my question. Who are you and what gives you the right to intrude into our home?”

“He’s from hell,” Roz blurted out. “We met him when we were down there getting Nick.”

“Sabrina took you to hell?” Zelda stared in horror, her concern for her niece briefly overshadowed by irritation at her wrecklessness.

“We did kind of insist,” Roz said quickly. “This guy showed us a path… Caliban, right?”

“At your service,” he said, giving Roz a sly smirk.

“Caliban?” Zelda repeated.

“Prince of hell,” Caliban added.

“Sabrina has a brother?” Hilda asked.

“No, I’m not prince that way… I was chosen by the aristocracy following Lucifer’s dethronement.”

“So you’re more like the president of hell? Since you have no actual claim to the throne?” Zelda said snidely. Caliban scowled.

“Well it’s really a moot point given that his lordship is now back roaming the circles. In a constant foul mood at that.”

“Hmm… well you can march yourself back down to hell. Sabrina isn’t in a fit state for visitors”

“What are they doing here then?” Caliban asked, inclining his head towards Harvey and Roz.

“We’re just leaving,” Roz said, looking at Harvey and then at Zelda. “We’ll walk you out.”

“Suit yourself…”

Rather reluctantly, Caliban allowed Harvey to usher him downstairs. Zelda looked at Roz, her expression questioning. For a moment Roz wasn’t sure what to say. The images she’d seen had given her an inkling of what had gone on but she had no way of knowing for sure without talking to Sabrina, who clearly didn’t want to discuss it.

“I… I need a little bit of time to process what I saw,” she said. “I’ll make sense of it tonight and let you know.”

It wasn’t a lie really. She did need time. Time to convince herself she was wrong.

Roz trotted down the stairs to where Harvey was waiting. To her surprise, Caliban was still lingering nearby and she wondered briefly if he was planning on sneaking into Sabrina's room once everything was quieter.

"So... Want to come to mine and watch a movie?" Harvey asked. "Might take our minds of things"

"That sounds great but I've got some homework I need to get done. My dad will kill me if I start failing" Roz frowned internally as she registered what she was saying. She hadn't meant to say it, it had just come out.

"Alright, want me to drop you home?"

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow"

Harvey nodded and kissed her cheek before heading off. Roz waited for a moment before turning in the direction she'd seen Caliban lurking. He'd moved closer and when she turned, she found herself with her face inches from his chest.

“Why do I get the feeling you want something from me?” he asked.

“Because I do…” Roz glanced at the house. “Can we walk and talk?”

“Of course.”

The pair of them began to walk down the track that led from the Spellman house. Roz tried to think of how best to phrase her question but quickly realised the easiest way was to just blurt it out.

“Do you know how to summon the devil?” she asked.

“I do… but then again, I live in hell where he tends to pop up anytime someone has a negative thought about him.”

“Alright, let me rephrase that. Do you know how to summon the devil on earth?”

“Yes. Although you seem like far too much of a good Christian girl to want to mess with that.”

“Let me decide what I want to mess with.” Roz looked at him, steeling herself. “Can you tell me how to do it?”

Caliban chuckled.

“I can. But what’s in it for me?”

“The knowledge that you’ve done a good deed?”

“Ha. No. I want you to tell me my future.”

Roz stopped and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Does everyone know about that?” She scowled. “And it’s not something I can just switch on and off. There’s no guarantee I’ll even see your future. It might be your past or anything. I don’t get to pick.”

“Well, you try your hardest, tell me what you see and we can go from there.”

Caliban extended his hand to her. Roz looked around. They’d stopped a short distance from the town and there was no one in sight.

“Right here?”

“Yes. Unless you want to touch something slightly more intimate than my hand.”

“I’ll pass on that.” Roz closed her eyes and took his hand bracing herself for a barrage of the no doubt hellish images to come. “I see… a hall… there’s a throne in it… shaped like a hand… wait, that’s the throne in hell right?”

“Yes. But that doesn’t tell me anything except that the throne room needs redecorating.”

Roz grimaced and concentrated. Something was forming but it was blurry, like she was looking through clouded glass.

She became aware of the sound of waves lapping at a shore. She could hear faint cries in the distance which she guessed were seagulls, although they sounded strange. The image cleared and she saw she was standing on a beach near a sandcastle. She could see Caliban sitting in front of it, staring out at the water.

“You’re at the beach.”

Roz became aware of footsteps and in the vision she turned to see Sabrina approaching. She was wearing a white dress that stirred in the breeze and Roz noticed there was something strange about the way it clung to her frame. Caliban looked to her and smiled roguishly.

_Care to join me your majesty?_

_Only if you’ll have me._

_Always._

Sabrina seated herself beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_I don’t want to go back._

_You have to. But you know I’ll be waiting here tomorrow._

“You’re with Sabrina. You’re… friends? Maybe?”

_I have something for you._

Caliban produced something shiny seemingly from nowhere and held it out. Roz could make out a swirling vine of ivy crafted from silver and from it dangled a ring.

_It’s beautiful. Will you put it on me?_

Sabrina brushed her hair away from her neck and Caliban delicately placed the necklace around her throat. Sabrina’s hand touched the beautifully crafted piece and she turned back to face Caliban. Her face was alight with affection

Roz opened her eyes, releasing Caliban’s hands.

“You gave her… a ring of some sort. On a chain.”

“That’s all?”

“I told you, I see what I see.”

“Well, that’s very helpful. I’ll bring you instructions for summoning his lordship within the next few hours.”

There was a roar and a shower of sparks and Caliban was gone, leaving Roz alone and very confused.


	9. The Devil's Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Sneak Attack!
> 
> Insomnia and night terrors are a bitch but meant I could pump this out.

Roz sat on her bed anxiously waiting for the clock to strike three. She was fortunate that her dad had gone away and she was able to work undisturbed. He certainly wouldn’t approve of what she had planned.

Caliban had come through, materialising into her room while she was in the shower and had been reclining on her bed when she’d returned in her towel. He’d given her a piece of paper with some instructions on and a warning that, while Lucifer might not appear immediately, once she had gone through with calling him, she wouldn’t be able to back out.

She smoothed the crumpled yellow paper out on her knee to reread the instructions. Most of it was in one style of handwriting and she guessed Caliban had torn it from a book. At the bottom he had scribbled a few notes for her.

**_Do not tell him your full name. Do not agree to anything you will not or cannot follow through on. Ensure any deals you make are detailed and have no loopholes. He will try to trick you._ **

Roz looked at the clock. It was almost three. Time to get things ready.

The items she needed had been fairly easy to gather. A bowl. A knife. A candle. Salt.

She moved onto the floor and placed the bowl in front of her before carefully circling it with salt. She took the knife, hand shaking, and cut her finger, squeezing the digit until a steady stream of blood was flowing. She winced, silently laughing at herself. Clearly she wasn’t cut out for witchcraft or summoning Satan. Her father would be pleased to hear that.

She let her blood flow into the bowl until the bottom was coated and then set the candle in the middle. The candle was plain white and she smeared a ring of blood around the wick.

Roz picked up her matches and struck one, faltering as she went to light the candle. Once she lit it, she wouldn’t be able to go back. Did she really want to do it?

_For Sabrina._

She pressed the match to the wick. It hissed and sparked, the flame flaring upwards.

“Dark Lord, who dwells in the shadows of all hearts, I seek an audience with thee. Rise from thy infernal kingdom and visit upon this unworthy mortal. Thou art the beast of fire and the serpent of Eden, bound by no laws of heaven or earth, I beseech thee. Rise from thy infernal kingdom and visit upon this unworthy mortal”

The words felt disgusting in her mouth and she grimaced as she forced them out. When she had finished, they seemed to hang in the air, an uneasy atmosphere forming around the room that made her want to run to another part of the house.

Caliban had said that it could take a while for Lucifer to respond and he hadn’t said that she had to stay in one spot, so Roz decided to make herself a cup of tea while she waited.

She got up, brushing off her pyjamas, and wandered to the kitchen. She knew the candle had to stay lit and she normally wouldn’t leave it burning while she wasn’t there but she couldn’t stay in the room. It was like all the air had been sucked out of it.

As the kettle boiled, Roz filtered through her herbal teas to look for one she fancied. She pondered how different her life had become. Blindness, cunning, witchcraft, demons. It was… a lot. And she didn’t even have to deal with all of it. It was funny, when she’d been growing up she used to dress up as a witch on Halloween. She’d always thought of them as interesting, figures of female strength and empowerment. But now… well, her opinion had changed quite a bit.

Her finger still hurt where she cut it and she paused in her tea search to find a Band-Aid. It was only a small cut and she couldn’t help but think about supernatural tv shows where the characters would slice open their palms. That was just impractical.

Finger tended to, she settled on a teabag and poured the water into her favourite mug. It was from one of those decorate your own pottery shops, and she’d gone for one of her birthdays. Sabrina and her had painted it together and she still used it regularly, even though it was a little bit faded and cracked in places.

Mug in hand, she reluctantly returned to her room. She shut the door and turned to set the mug down on her dresser but froze at the sight of a man standing on the other side of the room from her. She felt quite proud that she didn’t scream or drop her mug but there was no denying how her heartbeat shot up.

“Umm… hi?”

Internally she cringed. This was the devil. Hi didn’t really cut it. Even if she didn’t worship him the way the witches did, she’d been brought up to fear his existence and she figured the best way not to anger him was to be polite.

“I mean… hello… sir.”

Lucifer, who had been examining something on her bedside table, stepped forward, coming into the candle light so she could see him more clearly.

“You are not one of my usual congregation.”

“No…” Roz fought the urge to bow her head, not wanting to meet his eye but also reluctant to take her gaze off of him.

“You are a mortal?”

“Yes.”

“This is your first time indulging in the darkness?”

“Do you make a habit of appearing to first timers?”

“Well, they’re usually quite enjoyable. But, I am going to assume you are not converting to my faith and instead I take it you have set your heart on something unattainable and wish to make me a deal?”

Ideas flooded her mind, all the things that she desperately wanted, the secret desires she kept buried within her.

No, what was she doing? That wasn’t why she’d called him.

“No. Actually… I called you here for another reason.”

“Do tell…”

She wasn’t sure if it was his influence or if her cunning was making her more attune to it but once again she felt that oppressiveness and desperately wanted to distance herself from it.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” she found herself saying. Lucifer quirked his eyebrow and Roz stammered to explain herself. “When my father has… important people around, he says it’s good manners to provide them with tea… he’s a reverend…”

“And what would he say if he knew that his daughter was convalescing with the lord of darkness? Would he be pleased?”

“Unfortunately for him, I’m one of a few girls around here who don’t like to listen to their fathers,” she told him pointedly, his condescending tone raising her hackles.

He regarded her for a moment before letting out a throaty chuckle.

“Yes, I have observed that. You remind me of one in particular. Very well. Tea. Lead on.”

It was a surreal experience going to her kitchen with Lucifer at her heels. In the light, she was able to get a proper look at him. She’d seen him before, when they’d first trapped him, but she’d been more concerned then with not messing up. Now she felt calmer and she could take her time. He was wearing the same gold jacket but now she could see his hoofed foot emerging from his trousers and just how tall he was compared to her.

“Is chamomile and apple alright?” she asked, putting her own mug on the side, ensuring it was out of his reach. She didn’t know what he might feel like doing if he had the chance.

“Certainly. Now, are you going to tell me why you have summoned me?”

“Umm…”

“Alright, how about we start with something simpler. What is your name?”

“I’m Roz.”

“Just Roz?”

“To you, yes.” As the kettle heated once more, Roz leaned against the wall, once again facing him. He had seated himself at her dining table, simultaneously looking disgusted and completely at ease. “I am best friends with Sabrina Spellman.”

His expression changed immediately and Roz noticed his posture changed as well, leaning forward slightly, although he tried to disguise his interest.

“Oh? I hope Sabrina doesn’t think I’m going to be that kind of father. I really have no interest with spending time with her… pets.”

“I’m well aware of what kind of father you are,” Roz muttered under her breath.

“Has my daughter been telling tales?”

“No,” Roz said stiffly. It was a difficult subject to broach. She was furious for what had been done to her friend but she had to keep her wits about her or he would find a way to manipulate her. To give her time to think, she returned her focus to the tea, silently pouring him a mug and taking the seat opposite him. “But I know what you did to her.”

“And what did I do?”

“You raped her.”

“I certainly did not.”

“I saw it.”

“You’re a seer. Well that explains a lot. Your type always think you know everything.”

“I don’t know everything but I know what I saw. And not just what Sabrina showed me either. She has spent the last three weeks as a shell of who she is. She won’t eat, she won’t speak and she spends her nights screaming in fear. Now, I wonder why that could be?”

_Careful Roz… don’t lose your temper._

“While I’m normally not one to hold back, in the case of Sabrina, her chastity remains unbroken.”

“You’re saying you haven’t touched her?”

“No, I’m not saying that. There was much touching. But she gave as good as she got. But I did not rape her. Call me old fashioned, but I intend to wait for our wedding night.”

“You’re her father…”

“I am growing very tired of hearing that. I’m also the devil. Do you really think I care about mortal morality? Sabrina and I belong together and we will be together.”

“Well give that she’s currently a Sabrina shaped husk, she isn’t going to be very much use to you.”

Lucifer sighed and tented his fingers.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Fix her.”

“Why? She locked me in a prison made of flesh, any suffering that has brought about is her own fault and a just punishment in my opinion.”

“She’s your daughter, you should want to help her! Even if you don’t care about ‘mortal morality’ and think we’re all beneath you. You did this, it’s your fault. Sabrina is one of the strongest people I know and you have destroyed her.” Angry tears stung Roz’s eyes and she wiped them away furiously. “I may not be a witch but if you don’t help her, I swear that I will find a way to end your miserable existence, go down to hell and make you suffer.”

Lucifer looked at her for a moment, cocking his head to the side. He smiled.

“You have quite the fire in you. Sabrina is very lucky to have such loyal followers. However, I never give something for nothing.”

“I don’t have anything to give you.”

“Not yet… no… but…” he ran his eyes over her and Roz was suddenly aware of how short her pyjamas were. “In a few years maybe…”

He pretended to consider for a moment before nodding slowly to himself.

“Yes, I think that would work. I propose a deal. I will ‘fix’ Sabrina and ensure she suffers no longer at the memories of our time together. I will not alter any part of my plans for her, however. She will come to me and be my bride.”

“She has to come of her own choice,” Roz said firmly. “No hijacking her mind or taking her there by force.”

“Certainly. In return, you will grant me one favour of my choosing that I may call upon at any time. Should you refuse to facilitate what I ask… your soul is forfeit. Do we have a deal?”

He extended a hand to her across the table. Roz felt her stomach turn as she ran through every possibility, searching for loopholes he might exploit.

“I have one more caveat.”

“Oh?”

“You can’t demand a favour from me that I am physically incapable of performing or that will kill me.”

“Astute, you’re much better at this than most. Alright, I accept that caveat.”

Roz bit her lip and then reached over to shake his hand. When their hands clasped, his nails dug sharply into her wrist and five beads of blood ran across her skin from the puncture marks. The deal was made.

Lucifer got to his feet, sweeping his jacket out behind him.

“I’ll be on my way then. It was a pleasure to meet you Roz. I look forward to seeing you again.”

In the blink of an eye he was gone. Roz stared, slightly shell-shocked by what had happened. She had just made a deal with the devil. And now owed him a favour.

What had she been thinking?

All the energy seemed to have been sapped from her body and all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed. First though, she went to put the mugs in the sink. She was surprised to see that Lucifer’s was completely empty.


	10. Between the clock chimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of light fluff. It was needed after today. This chapter took a while to write because my computer blue screened halfway through. No guarantee of updates for the next two days but, if i manage to stick with this schedule Valentines day will be... enjoyable.

A curious stillness settled over the Spellman house. The clock stopped ticking, the trees froze in place and in their beds, Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose were rendered motionless. The front door swung open and a shadow crossed the foyer. Silently it ascended the stairs and slipped through the crack beneath Sabrina’s door.

The young witch was sleeping, restless in her bed, delicious whimpers spilling from her lips. Her familiar was resting at her feet and he bristled as the shadow approached.

It paused and the edges blurred into matter, forming the shape of the Dark Lord. He looked upon his sleeping daughter with an expression that was unnatural on his sculpted face. He crossed to the bed, the familiar rising and hissing as he drew nearer.

“Silence,” he said, voice smooth and deadly, cowing the creature. It retreated hurriedly, scampering away to hide underneath a chair.

The Dark Lord stood at the bedside and examined Sabrina silently. He could see the signs of neglect on her body, the fear engrained into her face. She groaned, shifting around beneath the covers. The Dark Lord sighed and moved onto the bed beside her, his body molding to hers with the blankets between them. One hand went to her hair, stroking the silvery white tresses, the other rested at her waist.

Sabrina groaned again and squirmed as she fought off something that only she could see. Lucifer gently stroked her hair.

"Peace Daughter. You do not need to fear"

Whether it was his voice or his touch, Sabrina stirred and her eyes opened. They widened as she registered the other person in the bed and she hurriedly moved to sit up, but Lucifer held her still. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his mouth by her ear.

"Don't move. I'm not here to cause you pain." He sighed "Is your fear of me so great that you would neglect yourself?"

Sabrina stayed silent, staring out into the darkened room. Lucifer's brow furrowed and his expression became stern.

"Sabrina.” He said, forcibly turning her so she was facing him. “I sired you with a tongue. A very active one at that. Now stop this silliness and use it"

Sabrina blinked and suddenly tears were flowing down her cheeks. Lucifer seemed a little unsure of how to react but wrapped his arms more firmly around her and drew her closer. Sabrina grasped the fabric of his shirt, clinging to him desperately. She was trying to speak, choking on the words as she sobbed.

"There now. Don't cry my love"

There was a fierceness to his words, a desperate desire to guard his firstborn from harm that was foreign to him. He had felt possessive before and angered when damage was done by someone to Sabrina but that was different. That was someone violating what was his. This was...something else.

He let her cry into his chest until she finally seemed ready to speak and pulled away from him. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and placed a finger beneath her chin, lifting her head so she was looking at him.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I am afraid of you..." Sabrina said quietly, voice barely audible from disuse. "But what scares me more is how I feel when I'm not afraid. When you're around, I don't feel like me. I feel like I've fallen into pieces and been rebuilt and it's okay because you replace the bits that are missing. But, then when you're not there, I'm just this misshapen thing and I hate it. I hate feeling like this. I... I do have nightmares about thing that you've done but it's not the act that's the worst bit most of the time... Its people looking at me and seeing this... Darkness on me that I can't wash off. They don't see me anymore, they see what you make me into... And then they don't want to be there anymore."

"As much as I wish that you only had me in your life, and believe me I really do, I do not like sharing you, your mortal friends are devoted to you and your witch family have enough sins of their own without worrying about yours. The fact that I am here tonight is testament to your mortals concern for you. Now no more tears or self pity. You are a Morningstar. This display of weakness is beneath you. When the sun rises, you are to get up, get dressed, eat and attend your mortal school. That is an order."

"It's not the days that are the issue"

"I will ensure you are not at the mercy of your dreams any longer. You can add it to the long list of things I have gifted you."

"Peace from nightmares you are the cause of seems a little outside of 'gift' territory" she muttered.

"Well clearly you're feeling better. I'll be keeping an eye on you Sabrina, and if you begin to slip back into this neglect, I will not be responsible for my actions. Understood?"

"Yes daddy"

"Minx" he said, swatting her ass before getting off the bed. "Close your eyes,”

Sabrina dutifully closed her eyes and Lucifer reached over, placing a light kiss on her temple. The effect was almost instantaneous. The lines on her face smoothed out and her breathing became even as she slipped immediately into a deep sleep.

The familiar poked his head out from under the chair. Lucifer paused and looked down at him, then stooped and picked up the cat. It hissed and squirmed fiercely in his grasp.

“You and her complement one another,” he noted, before placing the cat in the crook of Sabrina’s arm. “Watch over her.”

With that he turned, form once more returning to a shadow that slipped away. A few moments later, the clock began to tick once more.

* * *

When Ambrose woke the next morning, he was surprised to realise that he had actually managed a full night sleep without Sabrina waking. He sat up on his makeshift bed and looked over to his cousin’s bed. It was empty, neatly made, with Salem curled up at the foot.

“Sabrina…?”

Still half asleep, he stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen. Sabrina was making herself some toast, humming happily as she did so. Hilda was sitting at the table with Zelda, both looking slightly shell shocked by Sabrina’s sudden adjustment in behaviour.

“Umm…” Ambrose opened his mouth to speak but Hilda shook her head, worried that bringing attention to it would make everything fall apart. Ambrose silently sat down at the table, watching as his cousin finished making her breakfast and grabbed her satchel.

“I’m off to school, see you all later,” Sabrina said cheerily before sticking her toast in her mouth and heading out of the door.

“Did anyone else find that a bit weird?” Ambrose asked.

“I guess… she’s okay now?” Hilda said tentatively.

“Or she’s just become better at hiding it,” Zelda said. “I think we still need to keep an eye on her.”

She got to her feet and went to the window, looking out and following Sabrina’s blonde head bobbing along as she made her way from the house.

Sabrina could feel her aunt watching her but she kept a smile rigidly fixed on her face, even once she was out of view. She felt a thousand eyes on her every step she took and she wondered just how much of that was her imagination.

Now she was awake and in the cold light of day, some of what Lucifer had said was playing on her mind. One thing in particular was what he had said about her friends… had they sent him to see her? How? They wouldn’t have had any reason to… apart from Roz. She must have seen something and found a way to speak to Lucifer.

Sabrina felt anger spark inside of her. She knew her friend had acted out of concern but it felt incredibly violating to have had the choice taken away from her. She had been processing everything that had happened and how she felt and then Lucifer had come in and now…

She knew something had changed in her head and the awareness was driving her insane as she tried to pinpoint exactly what he had done. When she tried to think of her time trapped with Lucifer, everything seemed to be the same. The memories were still painful, her emotions were still conflicted. At least the nightmares had stopped after he’d visited.

Returning to school was overwhelming after the time away. The smell of the halls that was indescribable but somehow instantly identifiable, the noise of her fellow students. She stood at the entrance and took a deep breath, letting it wash over her like a tidal wave.

Sabrina’s eyes scanned the hall and came to rest on her friends, gathered by one of the lockers. She forced herself to adopt the same cheery energy she’d mustered that morning and approached them.

“Hi guys,” she said brightly.

“Brina? You’re… back?” Harvey asked.

“Yep. All better. Guess I just needed a few days to myself.”

“Roz and Harvey said you were catatonic…” Theo said, confused.

“Well I’m just tonic now.”

“That’s… not a thing,” Roz laughed softly. Sabrina looked at her best friend, keeping her expression positive.

“Anyway, since I missed so much, Roz is there any chance you could catch me up?”

If Roz noticed something in her voice, she didn’t call her on it and just gave a pleasant smile in return.

“Of course I can!”

“Great. And how about tonight we go check out this carnival? I’ve seen a bunch of posters for it, looks pretty good.”

As her friends nodded, Sabrina linked arms with Roz and steered her away from the others towards an empty classroom. As they distanced themselves, her grip became less friendly and more aggressive.

“Ow, Sabrina, that’s a little rough.”

“Roz, I need you to tell me the truth… did you make a deal with my father?” Sabrina asked, shutting the door firmly before rounding on the other girl.

“I… may have.”

“What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how insane that was?”

“I was thinking that my friend needed help! Are you the only one who is allowed to do crazy things to help people? Like, going to hell?”

“It’s not the same. I’m a witch, I’m the daughter of Satan, I’m able to handle these things. You’re-”

“Just a mortal? Right?” Roz snapped. “Sabrina, I saw you. You were a wreck. And I wanted to help and, see, it worked!”

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t just jump back to normal after he… after what happened.”

Sabrina looked at the floor, scuffing her shoes against the linoleum. Roz bit her lip, her anger somewhat tempered by Sabrina’s near admission.

“What did happen? I tried asking him last night but he’s…”

“Not a great one for straightforward conversation, right?” Sabrina said with a sad smile. She perched on the desk and gestured for Roz to join her. “What did you see when you touched me yesterday?”

“I saw you… and him… together…”

“You can say sex Roz. I mean, we didn’t have it. But he wants to. He made that very clear… and the worst part is, i… I don’t entirely hate the idea. Does that make me disgusting?”

“When you look at him, do you see him as your father?”

“No… I mean, I only recently found out he was… it’s all very…”

“Okay, let me ask another question. Do you think he is physically attractive?”

“Yes. I have eyes.”

“Yeah… he seems really adverse to shirts that actually cover him as well, right? And I swear he’s giving off some kind of pheromone.”

“Probably.”

“Anyway, that’s not the point. If you weren’t dating Nick and he wasn’t your father, would you reciprocate his affection?”

“I… I don’t know. Maybe. It’s difficult to say… context plays apart.”

“What I’m trying to say Sabrina, is you have an attractive man throwing himself at you. Your mind doesn’t register him as a family member. Of course you’re confused and feel attracted. It doesn’t mean you’re disgusting, it just means your brain is still processing everything and making sense of it. And, I read about this phenomenon called genetic sexual attraction syndrome, where blood relatives who are separated and reconnect as adults can feel that kind of way for one another. Maybe it’s like that?”

“I’m not sure… but, I appreciate the pep talk Roz. He was actually… almost sweet last night. Kind of fatherly even. Although, I doubt that’ll last for long.”

“I’m just relieved that he didn’t actually force you to do anything.”

“No, just terrorised me in my head and repeatedly groped me. Like a lot of men really.”

“Well that’s bleak,” Roz said, making a face. “At least we can try and shut everything out for an evening and just enjoy the carnival.”

“Yeah. What could go wrong there?”


	11. The Hare Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very bad day and that may have influenced the direction this chapter went in. Don't blame me, blame the inappropriate old man who tried to proposition me on the street.

The carnival was fun. Sabrina had managed to convince Nick to join them and Theo introduced her to his new friend Robin who also came with them. It was a nice evening, simple and relaxing, and it felt good to spend time with her friends. Things were even starting to get back to normal with her and Nick, although there was still an undercurrent of tension as Nick was obviously aware of at least… some of what had happened between Sabrina and Lucifer. But whether it was pretense or not, the evening went relatively smoothly.

Normality was welcome, even if it was only her version of normality which was still pretty strange, and she realized just how much she’d missed it. Lucifer was ruling hell again and, at least for the time being, seemed to have lost interest in her. She did wonder sometimes what he was actually doing to pass the time. She would never admit it to herself (and definitely not to him) but she missed him ever so slightly. It was only natural, she told herself, he’d been inside her head, going from that to nothing was of course going to be difficult.

The only downside was that his return hadn’t prompted their powers to return and the coven was beginning to feel the effects quite severely. Even minor spells were exhausting and barely worked.

Sabrina woke up from another dreamless sleep. She was beginning to get a sense of exactly what Lucifer had done to her head. He’d not so much removed her nightmares but her ability to dream entirely.

She wasn’t sure what had woken her but it became clear after a moment of brief sleepy confusion that someone was knocking at her door.

“Yes?”

Ambrose stuck his head in.

“Morning cousin. Aunt Hilda is baking her moon pie and Auntie Zee is currently hovering over the mixing bowl, so if you want any of the leftovers you may have to get a move on.”

“Noted. I’ll be right down… wait, Hilda only makes her moon pie for the Hare moon, why is she making it today?”

“Cousin, it is the hare moon.”

“Really? Wow… and we’re celebrating? Even with the coven all…”

“I think Auntie Zee is hoping it will boost morale.” Ambrose shrugged and disappeared out of the door. Sabrina ran her fingers through her bedraggled hair and hopped out of bed. She grabbed her robe and padded downstairs, Salem at her heels.

As Ambrose had said, Hilda was busily working on her pie while Zelda had the mixing bowl in front of her and was licking mix off the wooden spoon.

“Morning Aunties.”

“Good morning love!”

“Ahh Sabrina, you’re up. I hope you’re excited for your role in today’s festivities?”

“My… role?”

“You’re the youngest member of our coven. You have an important part to play.”

“Oh right. Sorry, I forgot. Honestly, I’m getting tired of being important. Even if it is just singing and releasing a rabbit.”

“A Hare,” Zelda said pointedly.

“Right. A Hare.” Sabrina seated herself and reached over to dip her finger in the mixing bowl. “You know, maybe we should think about moving somewhere less stressful. I hear Riverdale is nice.”

“Sabrina, you could live in a Tibetan monastery and trouble would find you,” Ambrose said, coming into the room. “I had an idea I wanted to run by the rest of you. About the current waning power issue. I’ve been reading and it looks like it’s the Dark Lord’s celestial side that is where witches draw their power from. So, if we find a new celestial source we might be able to boost our power. It might not be permanent but it could tide us over until we’re back in favour.”

“Because celestial entities are just lying around waiting to be found,” Zelda said dryly.

“Is it necessary? I mean, how long can the Dark Lord hold a grudge?” Hilda asked.

Ambrose, Zelda and Sabrina exchanged glances.

“Too long for us to wait. I can’t stand this, I feel like a mortal!” As if to illustrate her point, Zelda sneezed. “Weak and pathetic.”

“I might know where we can get some celestial blood,” Sabrina said.

“We are not using your blood Sabrina,” Zelda said firmly. “Your days of using yourself as a magical guinea pig are over.”

“I wasn’t talking about myself. I was talking about those witch hunters that attacked the coven. They were celestial.”

“They were also killed, cousin. Mainly by you if memory serves,”

“Yes, but there was one that was kept prisoner. We could use him. Maybe…”

"Okay, Ambrose, you and Sabrina go to the academy and retrieve the angel blood. Hilda and I will continue preparations for the hare moon celebration"

"I can go by myself," Sabrina said "If you need an extra pair of hands"

"Sabrina right now you are lucky I let you go to school by yourself after your little stunt of getting yourself possessed" Sabrina looked at her feet, cheeks colouring.

"Fine. Give me a little bit to get dressed"

She went upstairs, obediently washed and dressed herself before re-joining Ambrose on the porch. They had to walk to the Academy, given the limited magic, and went straight to Dorian’s bar. The bartender seemed more focused on his face than what they were asking from him, as per usual, but he went and retrieved the angel for them.

They began the process of bottling up the blood and Ambrose left Sabrina to go see Prudence. As Sabrina looked around the absently, she became aware of the faint noise of someone crying out.

“Dorian, are you keeping someone prisoner in that?” she demanded.

“Purely for their own benefit,” Dorian said with a shrug. Sabrina scowled and stormed over to the door, determined to help the poor soul that was trapped there.

She opened the door. The room was dark, dimly lit with candles. A bed was in the centre and she could make out a figure bound to it, two demonic creatures bearing down on him with a riding crop in their hands. Sabrina stopped short as she realised what was going on and she made to back out of the room, but the figure on the bed let out a low moan and she froze.

“Nick?”

The figure twisted, lifting their blindfold and she saw that it was indeed her boyfriend.

“Sabrina!”

“No… NO!” Sabrina whirled around and fled from the room, angry tears burning her eyes. As she reached where Dorian was sitting, her horror only grew as she saw that the previously near full bottle of inky blood was now drained, and the bartender had blue stains around his mouth. “Dorian!”

“I thought it might help my complexion. I saved a little for you though,” he said remorseless, and held up a small vial.

“You men are all despicable,” she snapped. “AMBROSE! I’m leaving!”

She stormed out, clutching the precious blood tight in her hand.

* * *

As much as Sabrina wanted to spend the rest of the day hiding in her bedroom, intermittently crying and eating ice cream out of the tub, she had to put on a brave face and participate in the festivities. She dressed in a clean white dress, curled her hair and threaded it with flowers, then spent a long time staring at her reflection as she tried to tell if it was obvious she had been crying. The longer she looked, the more she wanted to stay behind. It wasn’t a big festival to the coven, mainly just an excuse to eat food and drink, but knowing that Nick would be there after what she’d seen made her stomach twist into knots.

The Spellmans gathered by the forest and headed in together. Ambrose stuck close to his young cousin. He had caught up with her before she’d gotten too far from the Academy and he knew something had happened, even if she wouldn’t tell him what.

The coven met up near the spot they intended to have their picnic and Melvin brought over the rabbit for Sabrina to carry. Despite what her aunt had said, it was definitely a rabbit instead of a hare and she privately wondered if that would have any impact. It was quite a sizable rabbit and she held it close, relishing the feel of its soft fur beneath her fingers. She chose to focus on that instead of Nick, who was watching her with a hangdog expression. She didn’t want to hear his excuses or lies, she was too upset. Yes, she knew he’d had a hard time but he had chosen to be the prison for the Dark Lord and she had got him out as soon as she was able! He had no excuse for his behaviour.

They began with the singing of the summer song and then Sabrina carried the rabbit away to find somewhere safe and quiet to release it. Its heart thrummed under her grip and for a moment she kept hold of it, reluctant to let go of the creature.

She found a spot that seemed pleasant enough and knelt to let the rabbit scurry out of her arms. When she rose and turned, she almost shrieked as she found that she was no longer alone in the query.

“Oh God!” she yelled, startled.

“No, just me, although I appreciate that the similarities between us can make it hard to tell,” Lucifer said, leaning against a tree, inspecting his nails. “Sabrina, I swear you grow more beautiful each time I see you.”

“Last time you saw me I hadn’t eaten or slept, that’s hardly a compliment.”

“Always with the quick wit.”

“Are you here to give my coven their powers back?”

“No, why would I do that?”

“Because holding a grudge is beneath you?”

“Hardly.” He took a few steps towards her, then stopped sharply, brow furrowing. “Who made you cry?”

“What? No one. Who says I’ve been crying?” Sabrina said, too quickly.

“I do. I can see it on your face. Who was it?” She didn’t answer. “Sabrina…”

“It was Nick. He cheated on me. With sex demons.”

“Interesting choice of bed fellows. What would you like me to turn him into? A worm? Would that suffice?”

“No, don’t do anything.”

Lucifer pouted.

“But why? He deserves it.”

“Because he is not worth your time. Let him be the architect of his own suffering.” Sabrina was surprised by how callous she sounded. She’d been spending too much time with her father and it was starting to rub off on her.

“If you insist. Personally I’ve rather been looking forward to having an excuse to flay him.”

“You need an excuse to do something?” Sabrina rolled her eyes and sat down on the dirt. “Alright, if you aren’t here to restore my coven’s power, why are you here?”

She had her back to him but could hear as he moved closer and felt him looming over her even without looking. She leaned back slightly so she was resting a little against his legs.

“I am here to tell you that your time is up, my dear daughter.”

“I’m dying?”

“No. Your time on earth. I’m tired of waiting for you to join me, so I am insisting. You are to come and take your rightful place in hell at my side.”

Sabrina jumped up.

“What? No! I’m not going to go and live in hell!”

“Did I give the impression that this was a democracy? Because, it is not. You will join me in hell and you will rule as my queen.”

“You can’t do this!” Sabrina said. “Roz told me that she made a deal with you. She said that I had to go of my own free will!”

“Actually, what she said was that I couldn’t use physical force or mental manipulation to get you there. So, this is what I’m going to do instead. As I’m not a complete monster and I know how fond you are of your human pets, I will give you until the new moon. On that night, you are to present yourself to me in Pandemonium.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Every day after that date where you are not with me, I will spill the blood of someone you love. It may be a witch, it may be a mortal, but it will be someone you care for and it will not be done mercifully”

His face was like marble, unfaltering and she could see there was no room for negotiating with him. Any spark of humanity he might have held was extinguished in that instance and all that was left was the beautiful malevolent being she saw in front of her.

“Please don’t make me do this…” Sabrina said, her voice barely audible.

“Be grateful I am giving you time to say goodbye,” he told her coldly. “Now, daughter, I happened to notice some rather pesky pagans in the area. I suggest you run along and warn your coven before they can cause any trouble.”

And with that, he was gone. Sabrina stood amongst the trees, feeling like the ground beneath her feet had been torn away and she had been sent adrift.


	12. The greatest pain is the word unspoken

All Sabrina wanted to do was curl up in a ball and hide. The prospect that not only did she have to give up her life but move to hell made her feel physically sick. She'd known the subject would come up again at some point but she'd been pushing it to the back of her mind. Now it had a very real deadline and very real consequences if she didn't follow Lucifer's instructions. She raked her brain for options but kept coming back to the same answer. Stay and let her loved ones suffer or go. There was no third path, no loophole she could use, nothing.

She was so stressed she barely ate anything at the picnic and was relieved when it was over. The day had gone smoothly, as Lucifer's warning meant the coven had been able to avoid the pagans and she'd spent most of the time counting down the minutes until it would finish. And avoiding Nick, who seemed determined to talk to her despite her making it very clear she didn’t want to hear it.

In her stressed-out state, she'd almost forgotten that they still had to do the moon bath thing with the solution Hilda had made. Maybe it would help, she thought. Lying there and looking at the moon might make it easier to think. That was what she hoped anyway.

It didn't. Everything remained a mess in her head. In the end she did the only thing she could do, which was follow the Dark Lord's advice. She made the most of the time she had and was grateful for it. She spent time with her friends, going to the movies, attending pep rallies with the ravenettes, hanging out while the rest of the group practiced for their band. She spent hours in the Academy library, absorbing as much information as she could. She woke early each morning and helped Hilda with the cooking. Each day, when the sun set, she’d feel the knot in her stomach grow bigger with the knowledge that she was one day closer to leaving everything she cared about behind.

As the moon continued to wane, Sabrina began the task of discretely packing the few items she couldn’t stand the thought of not having. Much of it was to be left behind, and she wasn’t entirely sure that Lucifer would let her have anything from her human life, but there were a few pieces that she treasured and would fight to keep.

Her father’s journal. As much as Lucifer could insist he was her father, Edward Spellman was the man Sabrina had grown up thinking of and she would not be parted from that.

A photograph of her mother in a silver frame. She also had gathered all the photographs she could find of her friends and family and formed a scrapbook of sorts which she tucked at the bottom of the bag.

The necklace Harvey had given her.

A small lavender pillow that Hilda had made to help her sleep as a child. The scent had faded, along with the fabric, but she still held it some nights when she struggled to find peace.

It was surprisingly easy to select the pieces of herself she wanted to keep and it didn’t hurt as much as she had expected it to, knowing that she’d likely never set foot in the bedroom after she left. She couldn’t imagine that once Lucifer got her down there that he’d be keen to let her visit. On top of her precious items, she also added a mismatch of clothes. She had no idea if Lucifer was going to provide her with clothing when she was down there but given what she’d seen of his attire she felt it was best to have something that wasn’t indecent or gold. After a moment of hesitation, she also carefully folded her mother’s wedding dress and put that in as well.

Salem, who had been watching from the bed, let out a low meow, drawing her attention. Ahh… that was one of the other things she had to consider.

She sat down on the rug and gestured for the familiar to join her. He obediently scampered over to sit in front of her, looking up with wide gold eyes.

“Salem,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady. “You know what I have to do?”

The cat inclined its head slightly, his unblinking gaze fixed on her.

“And you know I don’t have any options…” she swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. “When you became my familiar, I said that we would be equals. I am not your master, you are not my servant. And you agreed to become the familiar for a novice witch. You never signed up for the queen of hell. You’ve done a lot for me and I… I love you dearly Salem, but… I can’t ask you to come with me. It’s too much. I don’t know what will happen down there, I don’t know what kind of monsters there are. I won’t make you go through that. You can… you’re free to leave, Salem. Maybe you can find another witch to make you happy…”

The tears were beginning to flow, forcing their way out of her eyes and staining her cheeks. Sabrina hurriedly wiped them away. Salem rose from his seat and clambered up onto her lap. He balanced awkwardly, placing one front paw on her chest and the other reaching up to press against her face. He let out a soft mew and headbutted her gently.

_You are mine and I am yours. I will stand with you until I die, on earth, heaven or hell._

Sabrina let out a choked sob and wrapped her arms tight around the creature, burying her face in his fur.

“Thank you,” she whispered, holding him. “Thank you Salem.”

* * *

Her final task before she left was the one she struggled the hardest with. How to say goodbye to everyone. She had thought about telling them, first when she’d found out but then she figured that it would just send Zelda into battle mode, and she didn’t want to put them at risk. Then she decided she’d do it a few days ahead, close enough that there was no time to do anything, but enough time for them to come to terms. When the day she had chosen came about however, she just… couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come. She resolved to do it the next day but again, faltered before she could.

The cycle repeated until the evening of the New Moon. She couldn’t tell them. Not now. If she told them that by morning she would be gone forever, they’d be hysterical. They’d try to stop her and then when the sun rose the next day, someone would be dead because of her. No, she wouldn’t do that. She thought about leaving a letter but they would have questions and she didn’t want them to go unanswered.

An idea formed in her mind and she went to her dresser, seating herself in front of the mirror.

“Transi hinc illuc, et mecum loqui” The mirror fogged. Sabrina focused on her breathing, locking eyes with her reflection. “Caliban.”

The fog thickened and then cleared, leaving Sabrina looking at an image that was not her reflection. She could see Caliban, who apparently hadn't noticed the reflectory apparition.

"Caliban" she called out. He started and turned sharply.

"Your majesty. What are you doing in there?"

"As much as I don't like asking, I need a favour."

"From me?"

"Well that's why it's you I'm talking to"

"What kind of favour would a queen want from someone as lowely as I?"

"You're aware of the... Deal that the Dark Lord has given me"

"He's blackmailing you, yes, I'm aware."

"I have to go to hell tonight. My family and friends don't know and tomorrow... Well it's going to be bad. I'm going to write them each a letter but... I was wondering if you could deliver them? And maybe explain what's going on?"

"Why me?"

"Well you're not going to stop me going and you don't care enough for your answers to be emotional. You'll just tell them how it is"

"And what's in it for me?"

"I'll give you a kiss for being such a loyal subject. And I won't tell Lucifer so he won't remove your testicles. Or can you just reform them? Since you're... Clay"

"You are wicked, Morningstar." He shook his head in mock disbelief. "I'll do this favour. For free"

"How generous"

"Call it a wedding present. Do you want me to collect the letters now?"

"No, they're not done. Can I leave them somewhere for you?"

"Leave them in your room, I'll pop in before sunrise."

"Thank you, Caliban. I appreciate it. Do you need me to leave instructions on where to find all my friends live?”

“No. I’m acquainted with your friend Roz. If I can’t find the others, I’ll just have her summon your committee of mortal dorks.”

“They’re not dorks.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say.”

Sabrina waved her hand and the mirror turned back to normal. Well at least that was one thing sorted. Now she just had to write the letters.

* * *

It took two hours for her to pour her emotions into the scraps of paper that she sealed in individual envelopes. One for each of her friends, one for Ambrose and one for each of her aunts. She made her bed, placed the letters in a neat stack and went downstairs to say goodnight.

Maybe they knew something was wrong. Maybe they could tell, the hug she gave each of them was just a little too long, her expression was a little too strained. But they didn’t say anything and Sabrina retreated to her bedroom, holding in her tears. They would come later, when her family were safe. For now she had work to do.

She opened her back and looked over to Salem.

“You ready?”

He mewed and climbed into the bag, curling up amongst her clothes. Sabrina closed the bag, leaving him room to poke his head out. She looked around her room once more and said a silent goodbye.

Sabrina closed her eyes and sent herself to the Academy. She had figured the easiest way to get to hell was by using Dorian’s portals so she reluctantly headed to his bar, feet dragging on the floor.

As usual, the immortal bartender was stationed in his usual spot and Sabrina wondered if he ever actually slept. The bar itself was empty, too late for anyone to be frequenting it.

“Dorian,”

“Miss Morningstar. I was expecting you a little earlier. You’re cutting it rather close, don’t you think?”

“So you know about my… situation.”

“Yes. Your daddy has called and like a good little girl you’re running to his side.”

“You know Dorian, I really don’t like you…” Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

“Hmm… you know what Miss Morningstar? I’m not feeling particularly inclined to let you use my portal right now,” Dorian said, his expression hardening.

“Really? Are you that petty? People will die if I don’t go tonight.”

“Sounds like a you problem.”

“I’m sure that the Dark Lord wouldn’t be pleased if he found out that you were actively preventing me from fulfilling his instructions…” Sabrina threatened. Dorian scowled and gestured for her to follow, leading her to a back room where his portrait that led to Pandemonium was stationed.

“Hurry up. The sooner you are gone, the better life will be for everyone.”

Sabrina scowled and stood before the painting. She would have liked to have a private moment before she crossed but Dorian was leaning against the wall, watching her with contempt. She steeled herself, took a deep breath and stepped into the painting.

The world twisted around her and she stumbled, falling into the world on the other side. She managed to stay upright and when she looked around she found herself in the throne room. The room was empty and she was glad for that, it gave her time to prepare herself for what was to come. She sat down on the steps to the dais the held the throne and waited. She knew she didn’t have to announce herself. Lucifer would know she was there.

Salem peeked out from the bag, letting out a nervous yowl at the surroundings. She pet him, trying to reassure the animal but it was difficult when she herself felt absolutely terrified.

The door opened and Lucifer came in. He was shirtless and looked like he’d just woken up. Lilith was behind him and Sabrina noted that not only did she look slightly thinner than usual, there was a ring of bruises around her throat.

“My daughter. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come,” Lucifer greeted her, holding his arms open. Sabrina took the hint, getting to her feet and dutifully going to his side. He embraced her tightly. “Lilith. You are excused from your normal duties for the evening. You are to take Sabrina to her room and get her settled. And then tomorrow, you are responsible for preparing her for the wedding.”

“Wait… wedding?”

“Yes Sabrina. When I said I was tired of waiting for you to rule by my side, I meant it and there seems little reason to delay the start of your new life. Tomorrow night, we will be wed.”


	13. The Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all my little sinners are having a pleasant Lupercalia. I had hoped to have this up earlier and also have enough time to post a second chapter but alas.  
> Oh well, good things come to those who wait.

Lilith led Sabrina through the cavernous halls to a bedroom that was tucked away in a private corner of the royal complex. Neither of them said a word as they walked. Sabrina felt like her limbs had turned to jelly, all the energy and strength had been forcibly removed.

The room they entered was large and round, with two smaller rooms leading off of it, a bathroom and a walk in wardrobe. All the furniture was made of dark wood and decorated with gold. It was a grand room but it didn't feel very homely.

"Is there much point me unpacking if I'm getting married tomorrow? I assume I'll be staying with my father from then on?"

"Actually I advised the dark Lord to provide you with your own private quarters. Being neither infernal or celestial, you require a greater amount of rest than he does. He frequently works late attending to various matters and by having your own space, you'll be able to sleep without him disturbing you when he is up and about."

"Thank you" Sabrina perched on the end of the grand four poster bed and opened her bag to let Salem out. "I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted. You should be in my place. You'd be a better Queen. With or without Lucifer."

"My time will come. I'll make sure of that." Lilith hesitated before sitting beside the young witch. "But you are selling yourself short Sabrina. You are talented, strong, brave. Beautiful. If I were to take the dark Lord's place... I would likely ask you to stay as my lady"

"Hell wouldn't know what hit it" Sabrina said with a slight smile.

“Indeed. Now, I’m sure you’re tired but I thought it might be a good idea to go over the arrangements for tomorrow before you retire for the evening.”

“It would be nice to know what I’m getting into. Hit me with it.”

“Very well. The festivities will start at sundown. At this point the nobility of Hell will gather, drink, give their congratulations to the Dark Lord. It will be many hours of them stroking his ego. Fortunately, you are not in attendance at that part.”

“Where will I be?”

“In here, getting ready. It may take some time”

“Hey!”

“That is not what I meant. Anyway, the ceremony itself will begin promptly at midnight. Before that, however, at 10pm, you will be made available to the women of hell who will offer you advice and may give you gifts. At the stroke of midnight, you will enter the throne room and the union will take place. You are allowed to have someone of your choosing give you away.”

“Anyone?”

“Yes, but if you intend to pick someone hard to find and try and delay things that way, I would advise against it. The Dark Lord offers this as a courtesy only and he has no issue with dispelling with tradition.”

“Noted…”

“On a more personal note, I would warn against choosing a member of your family or your mortal friends. Your family may become distressed and act… irrationally.”

“And my friends?”

“Many of our guests are carnivorous. And lack restraint.”

“Oh…”

“But that is just my personal recommendation.”

“Okay… I would like to request Prudence Blackwood.”

Sabrina wasn’t entirely sure why she selected Prudence. Maybe it was because she was someone who was, while not necessarily always a friend, was at least an ally. And she was close with Ambrose, it was probably as close as she could get to having actual family there.

“Certainly. I’ll have it arranged. Now, after the ceremony there will be a feast. A lot of drinking and general… debauchery. You have to stay until the Dark Lord dismisses you. But keep your wits about you. The infernal aristocracy can get… carried away with themselves. And naturally they will see you as a prime target.”

“Won’t Lucifer-”

“He will step in only if he perceives serious harm. But he is likely to let them have their fun to see how you handle it. You’ll have to be aware, be careful and be strong. Do not be afraid to stand up for yourself. Once you are the Dark Lord’s bride, you are beneath only one person and all others are beneath you.”

Sabrina swallowed nervously and nodded.

“Okay…”

“When he excuses you, I will escort you to his chamber. You will wait for him there. He may remain at the feast for hours. You must wait. And you must stay awake until he comes to you.”

“And then… we…”

“Yes.”

Sabrina looked at her hands.

“Can I be honest? I’m terrified.”

"I don't think there is a woman alive who has not been frightened by the prospect of their first time at one point or another."

"Will it hurt?"

"It will most likely be a little uncomfortable at first but it isn't meant to hurt Sabrina. That's just a lie spread by men to compensate for their own fumbling inadequacy. I assure you, the Dark Lord will... Ensure you are sufficiently... Prepared. Although I can't say he won't hurt you in other ways throughout"

"Great. Is there anything else I'm going to have to do?"

"You will remain in his room until he permits you to leave. You will attend court with him the next day where the aristocrats will present themselves to him and to you until the Dark Lord gets bored and throws everyone out."

"How long does that usually take?"

"Depends on his mood when he gets up and who is in attendance. The record is twenty minutes" Lilith's expression became slightly uncomfortable. "There is one more thing. I don't know if he'll have you do it but I feel I should warn you just in case."

"okay...?"

"Do you know what mortals used to do following a royal marriage?"

"Umm... Something to do with hanging sheets out of a window, right?"

"Nice to see that you pay attention in some of your classes. But yes, they would hang the bed sheets out of the window so that they could display the evidence that the union had been consummated"

“Gross. Hell does that?”

“No. It’s slightly worse… you will be put on display for the people to view.”

Sabrina slumped, burying her head in her hands. Lilith awkwardly patted her back in what was probably meant to be a comforting gesture.

“I will leave you to get some rest… Sleep as late as you like, you will need your energy.”

Lilith got up and left the room. Sabrina wasn’t sure but she thought she heard the sound of a key turn. Had she been locked in?

She decided not to check, deciding it was better to think that she was free to come and go rather than confirm she wasn’t. She got up and went to investigate the rest of the room, curious as to what she had access to. The wardrobe was fully stocked with a range of outfits, not just gowns but also a few items that actually had pants. There was a drawer stocked with lingerie, some simple and some that she wasn’t even sure how to put on.

The main bedroom had two clear parts, one half for sleep and the other which was more like a living area. There was a comfortable looking sofa, some large and fully stocked bookcases and a desk, as well as a fireplace built into the curved wall. It was clear someone had gone to some effort to set it up and she noticed small touches like a hand mirror that resembled her one at home. On one of the shelves of the bookcase, she spotted a photograph of her and Roz as children in a butterfly frame. She frowned, recalling that Roz had that same picture in a similar frame in her own bedroom.

Salem mewed from the bed and she diverted her attention to him, leaving the curiosities of the room for another day.

“What do you think Salem? How screwed am I?”

He yawned, stretched and curled up, eyes closing.

“Well you don’t have to be rude about it.”

Sabrina changed into her pyjamas and crawled into the large bed. The covers were thick and soft and she wrapped herself up in them, quickly drifting off into a dreamless sleeping.

* * *

When Sabrina woke, for a moment she forgot everything that had happened. Then everything came crashing down and she vaulted up in bed. Not a dream, unfortunately. She was still in the room in Hell. She could see immediately that someone had been in while she slept, as there was a tray on the desk with a steaming mug of tea and a bowl of fruit waiting for her. A red silk robe had been draped over the back of the sofa.

From the bathroom she could hear running water so she slid reluctantly out of the warm nest of covers, pulled on the robe and wandered in. Prudence was sitting by the bathtub, fingers lightly skimming the surface of the water.

“You’re awake at last.”

“Prudence! I didn’t think you’d be here so soon!” Sabrina was struck by the overwhelming urge to hug the other girl but she stopped herself. “You… I assume everything has been explained to you?”

“Oh yes. Although when the Dark Lord appeared in my bedroom and said he had a task for me, this wasn’t quite what I expected.”

“He went to you himself? Wow…”

“Yes. I must say, I was surprised you selected me for this.”

“Well when I reviewed my options, it was either you or Salem. And some of the guests are apparently a little bitey…”

“And you’d rather serve me up to them than your cat.”

“Prudence, you literally offered yourself up to be eaten. I knew you wouldn’t mind.” Sabrina turned her attention to the bathtub which was nearly full. Steam wafted over to her bearing a fragrant scent. “Why does my bath smell like fruit punch?”

“It has spices in it. They’re supposed to soak into your skin and promote fertility and passion,” Prudence said with sly smirk. “In you get!”

Sabrina knew that protesting about the other girl being the room wouldn’t get her anywhere, so she shrugged off her clothes and climbed in.

“You know Sabrina, I envy you. You’re in a position any of the girls in the coven would kill to be in. And maybe a few of the men. From half witch to queen of hell, quite a rise.”

“Great… except I don’t want to be here. My insides feel like they’re eating themselves. My father-”

“Oh yes, your _father_. Tell me will you still call him that after you’re wed? Or will you choose something a little… shorter. Daddy maybe?” Prudence flashed brilliant white teeth as she smirked. Sabrina wasn’t sure if she was trying to be cruel or just teasing. “I bet you’re wishing you’d had a few practice sessions with Nick now aren’t you?”

Sabrina rolled her eyes and submerged herself in the water, cutting off the chatter. She kept her eyes open, staring up at the vaulted ceiling, distorted into a haze. She stayed under until her lungs were screaming at her and only when she could stand it no longer did she surface again.

“I don’t think trying to kill yourself will help you in this particular situation. Given that your betrothed rules one half of the afterlife.” Prudence’s expression turned serious. “You shouldn’t be upset Sabrina. You are receiving a great honour.”

“Why do you still follow him? After everything that happened, you saw that the whole coven was just an excuse for men to hold us back and rule us.”

“My father corrupted the coven. But the Dark Lord loves each of us and wishes only to elevate us to our fullest potential.”

“But-”

“No, Sabrina. I have to believe this. My faith is all I have left. The church isn’t perfect but it could be.”

Sabrina looked at the other girl and saw what she was really saying. Her father had neglected her for years and then taken her in only to manipulate her. She was clinging onto the only positive male role model she had in his place.

“You would have made a much better daughter of Satan than me.”

“Unfortunately, my father had no problems with conception.” Prudence sighed. “Your parents must have really wanted you for what they did.”

“I wish I’d got to know them better…” Sabrina said quietly.

The two girls fell silent, neither knowing what to say. Sabrina brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on top. Prudence picked up a bottle and poured some of the contents into her palm, before beginning to rub it into Sabrina’s back.

“Does this mean, if you’re becoming queen, we have to pray to you now?” Prudence asked jokingly.

“I would rather you prayed to Salem than to me,” Sabrina told her.

“Praise Salem!” Prudence laughed. She moved to massage something into Sabrina’s hair, the younger witch sniffing as she did.

“Okay, I smell like a curry. What are you putting on me?”

“It’s shampoo! It just happens to have a little cayenne and cinnamon in it.”

“Hmm… just the thing to turn on my husband, making me smell like a side dish.”

“Let me work,” Prudence told her, flicking water at her. Sabrina scowled but fell quiet, letting the other girl continue with her tasks.

She was thoroughly bathed before finally being allowed out of the tub and guided into the wardrobe area. Prudence began to search her underwear drawer, pulling out items and holding them up in front of her, quickly discarding them again. She eventually selected a lacy white set and handed them over.

“Maybe a little virginal but I think that’s probably the best angle for you to take. Break into the hardcore stuff later on.”

Sabrina reluctantly put on the underwear and stockings that Prudence had given her, quickly realising there was no bra.

“Umm I think you missed something?”

“No, your wedding dress has a corset. Trust me that’ll keep everything in place.” Prudence seated herself on a stool. “So I have to ask… is he keeping that Lilith around as his consort?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“You haven’t asked?”

“No.”

“You got pissed at Nick for sleeping with sex demons and you’re not the least bit curious about if the mother of demons is getting some of your daddy’s dick?”

“I will throw up if you keep talking like that. And how do you know about Nick?”

“Everyone knows. Come on Sabrina, why the double standard?”

“I loved Nick.” Sabrina shrugged. “And Lucifer… i… don’t.”

Prudence looked unimpressed.

“Love and sex are very different animals. You can’t just surrender the one power women have. You need to tap into that original sin and use it.”

“I don’t know how Prudence. Now, can I please have something to put over this stuff so I don’t freeze my tits off?”

Prudence rolled her eyes and disappeared out of the wardrobe, returning a few minutes later with a gown in her arms.

“Your dress, my lady,” she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The assembly of the dress onto Sabrina’s body required a lot of work. As Prudence had told her, the top half was made up of a corset, white but decorated with a swirling silver that trailed from her right shoulder down across to her left hip. Two slips of white provided off the shoulder sleeves, leaving her upper back and shoulders feeling exposed. The skirt was floor length and managed to both hug her figure and float at the same time. Sabrina was grateful she didn’t have to contend with some giant meringue while she was struggling to keep herself together. Prudence helped lace the dress up and carefully fluffed out her hair into a style that would flatter her. She perfectly applied Sabrina’s make up, keeping it to the minimum, and trailed a silver glittery substance along around the side of one eye and down the curve of her neck.

“okay, you can look now.”

Sabrina turned to the mirror and her eyes widened. She looked… celestial.

“I… Is that really me?”

“Of course it is,” Lilith’s voice came from the entrance to the wardrobe and both witches turned to see her standing there. “You look… lovely Sabrina. Now, are you ready to welcome the maidens of hell?”

“I think so.”

“Excellent. I’ll take you to a less intimate space. Prudence, you can use this time to get yourself dressed.”

Lilith took Sabrina’s hand and led her out of the bedroom. Sabrina, too busy concentrating on not tripping over her skirt, was barely aware of her surroundings and let herself be guided by Lilith’s firm grasp. She was taken to a small antechamber that was attached to the main throne room. Through the connecting door, she could hear laughter and loud voices and the sounds made her stomach twist sharply.

After she was placed on a small throne, Lilith opened up the door they had entered through to allow the women in. Sabrina focused on keeping her face calm and poised as the first guest approached her. She had expected them to be somewhat disturbing but nothing prepared her for the group who entered the room. Lilith had said they were all female but Sabrina couldn’t entirely tell with all of them. One with a body shrouded in darkness and hair that curled like snakes around her neck. Another who stood waiflike before her, unkempt and ragged. A third with large bat like wings and a tail which wrapped around her leg. One looked more like an oversized bird than a person, only the vaguely humanoid face and the four sets of wings setting it apart. And the names, endlessly they came and Sabrina struggled to keep track of who was who. Bushyasta, Onoskelis, Scylla, Vapula. Sabrina’s head was spinning.

Most of the demonesses paused only briefly, clearly wanting to size up the new arrival more than welcome her. Three brought gifts. Vapula, a lionlike demon who introduced herself as a Duchess of Hell, something Lilith quietly whispered was quite a honour as she was the only one. She had an intelligent air and seemed to look down on the others around her. The other two were both exceptionally beautiful, arriving as a pair and approaching with the only kindness she had seen that day.

“May I introduce my sisters Eisheth and Naamah,” Lilith said. Sabrina blinked, surprised.

“Sisters?”

“In a sense,” Naamah said. She was the darker of the two, reminding Sabrina of Morticia Addams. In contrast, Eisheth looked like a fairy from a picture book.

“We came only to wish you well on this day, Sabrina Morningstar. And all the days to come,” Eisheth said, placing her gift beside the chair.

The two sisters seemed to bring an end to the procession of demons and they slowly began to filter out. Lilith excused herself leaving Sabrina with Prudence, who had snuck into the room without Sabrina noticing.

“How do you feel?” Prudence asked.

“Nervous. I think I might faint.”

“Don’t. I feel like if you do one of the guests will eat you.”

“Is it almost time?”

“Almost. But I wanted to give you my own gift before we go in.”

Prudence fetched a thin leather book from the back of the room where she had stashed it and handed it to Sabrina who opened it curiously. Inside were pages of handwritten notes which she quickly realised were from the rest of the coven.

“I know that mortals have books that they write in when the leave school. I thought this might be a suitable alternative.”

“How did you put this together so fast?”

“I woke up a lot of people in the middle of the night to get it ready before I had to come here. They were not pleased.”

“Thank you Prudence.”

“I want you to remember something Sabrina. When dark times come, remember that you are the witch who fought angels. Who saved the coven. Who survived the harrowing. Who wrote her name in the book on her own terms. Remember, that no matter what happens, you are Sabrina Spellman. And you will always belong amongst us.”

Somewhere nearby a clock struck twelve and the adjoining door creaked open. Prudence took Sabrina’s hand and the pair turned to face the hall.


	14. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errrrrrr... so i wrote this....

The hall seemed to have grown in size and looked immense before Sabrina. At the sight of the swathes of people gathered, her hands started to tremble. Prudence tightened her grip, squeezing lightly in a gesture of reassurance.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Sabrina whispered.

“Don’t show fear or they’ll destroy you. Head up, shoulders back, imagine you’re Zelda,” Prudence hissed.

Faint strains of violin music began to play from somewhere Sabrina couldn’t see. They began to walk down the narrow aisle that ran from the door to the dais at the other end. She could see Lucifer standing in place, dressed in a red robe threaded with gold with his crown on prominent display.

Each step seemed to take an age and felt like it brought her no closer to the end. Sabrina focused on her breathing and tried to channel her aunt. She was strong, she was powerful. This would not beat her.

“If I made a run for it, how far do you think I’d get,” she asked under her breath.

“Maybe two feet. If you’re lucky.”

Step. Step Step.

Don’t throw up.

Don’t panic.

Step. Step. Step.

They reached the end and stopped at the base of the steps where Lucifer stood. Prudence kissed Sabrina’s cheek and placed her hand atop the Dark Lord’s. He smiled down at her and carefully led her up the steps to where the officiant was waiting, dressed in black.

“Sabrina my darling, you look ravishing,” Lucifer told her.

“Thank you my lord…” she said quietly.

The officiant spread his arms in greeting.

“Welcome infernal lords and ladies. We are gathered here to celebrate the unholy union between Sabrina Morningstar and Lucifer of the Morningstar, Prince of Darkness, Serpent of Eden, Father of Lies and King of Pandemonium. We are witness to a momentous occasion as Hell gains not just a daughter, but a wife and queen. Together they will walk the accursed path as one. But before we begin with the binding of these souls, I must ask if any know of reason that they may not be wed?”

Silence. Sabrina could see the tension in Lucifer’s jaw, ready to tear apart anyone who dared speak up.

“Very well. Who gives this bride to the darkness?”

“I do, my lord,” Prudence said. “I am Prudence Blackwood of the Church of Night and I have led Sabrina from her former life to receive her husband.”

“Thank you Lady Blackwood.”

Lilith came forward with a silver tray, bearing a silver ribbon, a red cord and a strip of black velvet, as well as curved dagger that made Sabrina’s heart skip a beat.

“My lord, if you would present your hand and state your vows.”

Lucifer placed one hand out, palm up, eyes locking with Sabrina.

“By destiny we are joined as one, our fate entwined for all eternity. In all our lives, may we be reborn and find one another once more for without you, the world is empty to me. I vow by the life within me to desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame until the world is no more. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you my waking and sleeping moments, my living and dying breaths.”

The officiant looked to Sabrina.

“My lady, if you would present your hand and state your vows.”

Sabrina took a deep breath, trying to suppress a panic at what she could say. She quickly racked her brain for anything that wouldn’t sound completely terrible and cursed Lilith for not warning her.

“You cannot possess me for I belong to myself,” she began. A ripple of whispers ran through the crowd and Sabrina saw the Dark Lord’s eyes darken, but she pressed on. “But today I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me for I am a free person but I pledge that I shall serve you in those ways you require. I shall honour you above all others. You are the star of each night and while your light shines on me, I will follow into the darkest of places.”

Sabrina bit her lip slightly, wondering if she’d done enough to avoid invoking the Dark Lord’s wrath. The officiant picked up the knife.

“Repeat this oath after me,” he instructed. “I offer up my blood to thee as proof of my devotion.”

“I offer up my blood to thee as proof of my devotion,” the two of them recited. The officiant took the knife and sliced open their palms, eliciting a hiss of pain from Sabrina. He then placed her hand on top of Lucifer’s and selected the silver ribbon.

“By this binding, my soul is yours as yours is mine,”

They repeated his words and Sabrina watched as he carefully tied the ribbon around their hands so that it formed a cross on the back of her hand. Next he took the red cord.

“By this binding, my body is yours as yours is mine,”

Once again they repeated the words and watched as he tied the cord around their hands.

“By this binding, my life is yours as yours is mine,”

Sabrina barely managed to get the words out. The black velvet was tied around their hands forming an overlapping criss cross of lines.

“From this day, you are bound as one. In caelo et in terra et in inferno.”

As the officiant spoke, a burning sensation ripped through Sabrina’s hand and she looked down to see the bindings being eaten away by an unseen flame, leaving behind a patterned silvery scar on her pale skin.

“I now pronounce you Lord and Lady. You may kiss your bride.”

Lucifer pulled Sabrina in close, wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and one hand lightly squeezed her ass through her dress.

She let out a soft moan against his lips and he pulled back. One arm around her, he guided her down the steps and along to a door. The next room had been set up with a horseshoe shaped table around the edge, groaning with food, and in the centre was a dance floor. A musical quartet took up one corner and were already playing softly. Lucifer took her to the two grandest chairs at the very centre of the table formation and pulled out her seat for her. She sat obediently and watched as the lords and ladies of hell began to assemble.

“Sabrina, you may want to tell your face to look slightly less miserable. It is our wedding after all,” Lucifer hissed to her.

“Sorry my lord.”

She fixed an expression of serenity onto her face and reached over to fill up her glass with wine. Maybe alcohol would make her feel better.

Lucifer filled his own glass and stood, causing everyone to fall silent.

“My friends. My lords and ladies. Thank you for being here to celebrate my wedding. Now, I invite you all to dine with us, drink with us and relish in the delight of the evening with us!” His voice was roar in the silent hall and the guests cheered.

They began to feast, tearing into chunks of meat. They poured huge glasses of wine and a few even took to the dance floor, laughing excitedly. A maid came over and plated up a small helping for both Lucifer and Sabrina. She poked at her food with little interest.

“Sabina, you’re not eating,” Lucifer said.

“I don’t have much of an appetite.”

“You’re half human, you need to eat.”

She sighed, rolled her eyes and speared a potato with her fork.

“Satisfied?”

“Ecstatic.”

Lucifer looked away, his attention shifting to his guests. Sabrina sat silently, glancing around for anything familiar. Lilith wasn’t sat at the table but she spotted her lurking at the back of the room.

A tall dark haired figure approached Sabrina and as she focused on him, she was takenaback by his bright attire. He was dressed in a suit, a deep blue waistcoat patterned with feathers and a matching top hat, as well as a long peacock green coat. He had a tidy beard and the veins of his skin were almost sapphire blue against his skin. His eyes were a strangely hypnotic, almost pulsating, shade of turquoise which seemed to swirl with shades of green and purple.

“Your majesties,” he said with a dramatic bow.

“Adramelech,” Lucifer greeted.

“I trust my work was to your satisfaction?”

“It was indeed, as always. She looks beautiful, the dress is exquisite.”

“You made my dress?” Sabrina asked. The man, Adramelech, nodded.

“I furnished your wardrobe with only my finest garments. I have to say, it is a nice change to have a female to dress. The male form has such limitations.”

“Well, thank you. You’re clearly very talented,” Sabrina said, smiling slightly.

“If you ever require anything… special, let me know.” He winked at Sabrina and swept off with a flamboyant wave. Sabrina looked at Lucifer.

“He makes your clothes?”

“He oversees my wardrobe.”

“What does he have against buttons on you?”

“Clothing is made to accentuate beauty not hide it.”

The revelery continued, with more of the guests finishing their food and taking to the dance floor. Eisheth had taken the seat on Lucifer’s other side and the two of them appeared to be engaged in a flirtatious conversation.

“Queen Sabrina, would you mind terribly if I borrowed your husband for a dance?” she asked, leaning across to catch Sabrina’s attention.

“As long as you return him in one piece,” Sabrina replied. Lucifer gently squeezed her shoulder as he got to his feet and allowed Eisheth to lead him around the tables.

Sabrina traced the rim of her wine glass with her finger, watching the party in silence. She couldn’t enjoy herself, she was too nervous about what was to come.

“Your majesty,” a voice like warm chocolate touched her ear and she looked up to see a man who was possibly the most attractive thing she’d ever seen. His eyes were a brilliant yellow, catlike and hungry. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance. May I sit?”

“You may.”

He took the seat next to her, angling the chair so better to converse with her. An intoxicating scent washed over her and Sabrina felt her head begin to spin.

“Enjoying the party?”

“I’m a little overwhelmed if I’m honest.”

“You have no reason to be. You make an exquisite queen.”

He leaned forward, flashing perfect teeth. He reached over and gently touched her wrist and at the contact, Sabrina felt a jolt run through her and she felt an overwhelming desire for the man she was talking to.

“You don’t know that…” she said, struggling to keep her words coherent as she drunkenly inhaled more of his scent.

“I can tell. Call it intuition.”

His other hand found her knee beneath the table and squeezed. The room was starting to spin around her. She hadn’t drunk that much, how could she be that far gone already?

It was the demon, he had to be doing something.

“How did the Dark Lord find such a beauty as you?”

“He dragged me down from heaven,”

“Ahh but of course…”

His hand inched higher under the table. Sabrina pushed through the swelling dizziness in her head and gave the demon a pleasant smile. He smiled back.

Then she picked up her fork and stabbed it hard into the hand on the table. He yelled and recoiled, cursing, baring fangs.

“That wasn’t polite Sabrina,” Lucifer said, appearing by her side and shooting a warning look at the irate demon.

“I only extend my politeness to those who deserve it,” she said sweetly. Lucifer chuckled.

“Perhaps you should retire for the evening my love? I feel like my guests may get carried away otherwise.” He beckoned to Lilith who came to her side. “Lilith, take Sabrina to my chamber.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

Sabrina didn’t protest as Lilith ushered her out of the room. She wasn’t sure but it looked like the older woman was concealing a smirk.

She let out a sigh of relief as they left the hall and the dizziness finally subsided.

“What was that?” she asked quietly.

“An incubus. You did well, most humans would not have lasted.”

Lilith steered her through the halls and down to a room on a separate wing to everything else. She opened the door and gestured for Sabrina to enter. The room on the other side was even larger than hers and decadently decorated. The bed was by far the most imposing she’d ever seen and the sight of it set butterflies off in her stomach.

“Remember what I told you yesterday?”

“Yes. Stay here, stay awake. He’ll come find me.”

“Be strong Sabrina. Take what you want.”

The older woman looked like she wanted to say something else but she decided against it, instead she simply left. The door closed behind her and the click seemed incredibly loud to the young witch trapped inside.

* * *

Sabrina didn’t know how long she waited. It could have been minutes or hours, it stretched out in a void of nervous anticipation. When the door handle turned, the noise startled her and she almost leapt from her seat at the foot of Lucifer’s bed. She restrained herself, but barely.

Lucifer entered, a smug grin already fixed on his face.

“My sweet Sabrina,” he greeted her as he shrugged off his robe. “I must say, I have been anticipating this for a long time.”

Sabrina chewed on her bottom lip, her teeth breaking the skin as she watched him move about the room with a leonine grace. He discarded the red jacket on a chair before turning to face her. For a moment he merely ran his eyes over her, smiling to himself.

“Come give daddy a kiss,” he purred, beckoning to her. She rose from the bed and went to him, allowing him to entwine his arms around her and kiss her.

The kiss started softly, but as he held her to him, his lips grew more demanding. His skilled tongue invaded her mouth, coaxing her to reciprocate. Heat spread through her body as they kissed furiously, Lucifer’s actions hungry for her. The intensity of it scared her, fearing he may consume her entirely.

His hand ran up her back and tangled in her hair, pulling her head back to expose her throat. He eagerly devoured every inch of bare skin, tongue, lips, teeth working in harmony to elicit soft mewls from his bride as strange new sensations began to stir inside of her. His other hand found the laces of her corset and deft fingers started to unpick the knots. When his flesh brushed hers, heat spread beneath the surface of her skin, leaving a trail that only she knew of.

Sabrina pulled away sharply, her breathing uneven. She took a step back and looked at the floor, cheeks stained a deep red.

“Sabrina?” Lucifer asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I don’t know if I can do this…” she admitted.

Lucifer shook his head slightly, his stance becoming more predatory. His lip curled into a wolfish smile.

“Sabrina, I will not be denied what is mine. Not even by you.”

He advanced on her slowly, adopting the familiar gestures and mannerisms she recognised from their time locked together. He was hunting her.

She retreated without thinking, the angelic figure of her father making her breathing ragged and her heart skip erratically as he stalked towards her. All too quickly she realised her mistake when her back hit something solid. Lucifer wasted no time closing the gap between them, his tall frame easily blocking her in. Once again his lips took ownership of hers, his kisses like wildfire which ravaged the landscape of her body, alighting in her core. His searching hands came to the top of her dress and she briefly registered the sound of fabric tearing before cool air struck her torso. He broke the kiss and instead began to suck a bruising trail down to her breasts, quickly capturing a nipple between his teeth. He tugged slightly and Sabrina let out a startled moan. He flashed her a wicked smirk as he began to worship each of her small breasts in turn, lavishing them with his attention until she was squirming in his grasp.

Lucifer lifted his head and looked up at her with dark merciless eyes. He straightened up, brushing off the scraps of fabric that still clung to her top half.

“Kneel,” he told her. She dropped obediently to her knees, breathing heavily. Sabrina could feel a tingling, desperate sensation between her thighs and she squeezed them together in attempt to quell it. His hands went to his belt and began to unfasten it, his actions deliberately slow and his eyes never leaving hers. The leather fell to the floor with a soft thwap.

“Undress me,”

Her trembling hands went to his pants where his hard bulge was clearly visible. As her palms brushed against the fabric concealing him, he let out a soft pleasurable hiss. Growing bolder, she undid his pants and pushed them down. Sabrina had expected him to be wearing underwear but when the fabric fell away, she saw that he was bare beneath. His cock hung heavily between his thighs and Sabrina felt the desire in her build at the same time as a fresh spark of fear was ignited. She’d never got far enough with Harvey or Nick to undress them but she’d indulged in enough heavy make out sessions to feel what they were working with and this was something else entirely.

Her small hand tentatively trailed across his thigh, fingers skimming the shaft of his impressive member. He inhaled sharply, his own hands reaching down to cup her chin.

“Suck my cock princess…” His voice was rough, almost a growl that excited her in ways she didn’t understand.

Sabrina brought her mouth to his swollen head and slowly parted her lips, letting the thick shaft slide in. Lucifer let out a groan in delight and his fingers tangled in her hair. She moved slowly, adjusting to the feeling, her hands wrapping around what was still exposed to lightly stroke.

It didn’t take long for Lucifer to grow impatient with her soft ministrations, his hips bucking. Sabrina spluttered, trying to relax her throat as he began to guide her head.

“That’s a good girl, take your lord’s cock…mmm…”

She sucked and licked as his actions grew rougher as his pleasure built. Her teeth grazed his soft flesh and he jerked sharply, letting out a cry, eyes closing and pulling almost painfully hard on her hair.

He stiffened slightly and released her, letting his cock fall from her mouth. His eyes opened once again and he beckoned her to get back to her feet. Once she did, his arms once again caged her against the wall.

“You’re a delight my love. Because of this, I will let you choose. Do you want me to fuck you on the bed or against the wall?”

“The…the bed.”

He grinned and stepped back to let her free. She made her way to the bed, shedding the remains of her dress as she went. Lucifer slapped her ass as she passed him, Sabrina letting out a startled squeak in response.

She sat on the bed and crawled back until she was sprawled amongst the pillows. Lucifer climbed on and prowled on all fours towards her. He moved over her and kissed her tenderly. His fingers danced over her stomach and down to the warmth between her legs. He allowed one digit to press teasingly into her drawing a whimper as he did so before removing it just as quickly.

“Someone is excited…”

She pleaded with him with her eyes, not knowing what she needed but knowing he could bring it about. He looked down at her, flushed and needy, and nodded. Two long fingers pushed into her and Sabrina’s eyes rolled back in her head. It was a little uncomfortable but that was soon overtaken by bursts of pleasure as he began to flex and curl his fingers inside of her. She rocked her hips against him, moving instinctively, seeking out more and greater.

“So greedy,” he tutted.

He continued on torturously slow, working her up into a frenzy before stopping entirely as she was about to reach her peak.

“Please…” she moaned, her hand finding his wrist, trying to spur him.

“Oh no my love. Not yet.”

He removed his fingers and sat up, easily flipping her onto her stomach. He gripped her waist, nails pressing small indentations on her skin. She felt the head of his cock press against her and part of her tensed but she was too far gone on the cocktail of lust and endorphins he had created.

There was nothing gentle or slow when he finally entered her. He thrust in hard, burying himself inside of her. Sabrina let out a high keening scream as he touched parts of her that had never been touched before. He stilled for just a moment, giving her the briefest time to adjust to him before he began to move. He began to thrust furiously, pounding into her at a punishing rate. Sabrina could barely concentrate on anything except the delicious feelings washing over her. Lucifer’s hands were wild on her body, gripping and clawing, leaving scratches and bruises across the canvas of her skin.

As he violently took her, Sabrina screeched like an animal, lost in ecstasy. She pressed back against him, trying to sit up and gain more leverage but he pushed her down, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck to keep her still. The other grasped the headboard, the wood splintering beneath his fingers.

It was everything Sabrina had feared and deep down desired, an all-consuming mating that obliterated all other thoughts and feelings from the two of them, washed away in blood and sweat. Lucifer’s body was hard and hot against her, his musk surrounding her, as he drew a painfully exquisite orgasm from his bride.

His own wasn’t far behind. He leaned down and sank his teeth into her shoulder. Sabrina clenched around him, dragging him over the edge with her.


	15. A lesson in diplomacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so late today. I'm in a bit of a rough place mentally and it was a struggle to get up this morning, let alone write.
> 
> Stay beautiful sinners.

Sabrina lay in a cocoon of warmth, wrapped in soft covers. Her back was pressed against Lucifer’s chest, his arm casually slung across her, their legs entwined. His breath stirred the hair, raising goosebumps on the back of her neck despite the heat of it. Her limbs burned, the same type of dull ache that followed an intense bout of exercise. Lucifer’s foot rubbed up and down against her calf.

“Good morning my love,” he murmured.

“How did you know I was awake?” she asked, rolling over to face him.

“Your breathing changed. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. You wore me out quite a bit…”

“I told you, I’d waited a long time for that. I may have got a little carried away”

Sabrina looked down at her body. What was visible was marked with numerous scratches and bruises, as well as a ring of teeth marks from where Lucifer had bitten her.

“Just a bit.”

Lucifer leaned over and placed a soft kiss over the bite mark. Sabrina took the opportunity to shyly run her fingers through his curls. Lying with him, his face more carefree than she’d seen him before, she could see the angel he’d once been before.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked. “I can see something in your eyes.”

“Do you miss being an angel?” she asked quietly.

“I miss parts of it. For many centuries I missed my family but pain fades. Any paradise that I may have given up, I have found on earth in you Sabrina. And last night was the closest I’ve been to heaven since I fell.” She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Just a bit,” she said with a slight grin. “But I don’t know if I walk now”

“Hmm… that is a problem. Let’s see if I can do anything about that.” The angelic serenity was gone, replaced by his normal wicked grin.

Lucifer disappeared beneath the covers and descended down Sabrina’s body, coming to a stop at her hip where he placed soft kisses. He trailed down her thigh, pausing with his mouth hovering over her core. Sabrina shivered, desire reawakening inside of her as his breath heated her skin.

He bit down sharply on her inner thigh. Sabrina yelped and jerked away, rolling out of the bed and onto a floor.

“OW!”

Lucifer poked his head out from under the covers.

“Well, it looks like your legs still work.”

“Was that necessary?” Sabrina asked, trying to look indignant. It didn’t quite work given her flustered state.

“No but it was fun.” Lucifer extracted himself from the bed and scooped Sabrina up, depositing her back against the pillows. “I’m going to take a bath. We don’t want to leave our guests waiting too long for their breakfast.”

“Lucifer?” Sabrina asked warily. “Are you going to… display me?”

“I was considering it,” he said, turning away from her as he busied himself about the room.

“Please don’t. Please…”

He paused and looked back at her frowning.

“It just means that I’m proud of you my love.”

“Yes but I will be humiliated. I’m begging you.”

“Alright... If you don’t want me to, I won’t.”

Sabrina blinked, expecting it to have taken more to convince him. Was this all he had wanted? Now that they were married, was he mellowing out?

The bedroom door opened and Lilith came in, followed by Prudence. Sabrina scrabbled to cover herself, both women rolling their eyes at her modesty.

“Lilith, run me a bath,” Lucifer said. “And prepare my vestments for the day. Sabrina, I’ll see you shortly.”

Lilith and Lucifer went into the bathroom and Prudence went over to Sabrina.

“You’re still here?”

“Yes. As Lilith is the Dark Lord’s handmaiden and you haven’t been assigned one yet, she asked if I wouldn’t mind staying an extra day to help you.”

“And you agreed?”

“Mainly I just wanted to hear about last night.”

Prudence helped her into a robe and led her out of the room, taking her back to her own chambers. As Sabrina walked, she noted that the stone beneath her bare feet was surprisingly warm. The halls between Lucifer’s rooms and hers were thankfully empty, whether by accident or by design she wasn’t sure. She knew Prudence was dying to pepper her with questions but was waiting until they reached the safety of the bedrooms and she braced herself to deal with them.

When she opened the door to her room, Salem immediately ran over and leapt up into her arms. He began to purr enthusiastically, nuzzling against her. Sabrina wasn’t sure if he was attempting to comfort her or himself.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, I’m fine. I promise, I’m alright.”

She gave him a reassuring scratch behind the ears and deposited him onto the bed.

“So? Spill,” Prudence said, sitting down beside the cat. “How was he?”

“I’m not having this conversation,”

“Oh come on Sabrina, don’t be a prude. Ambrose and I had a little falling out and I am dying for something… a little more…”

“I am not giving you masturbatory fodder Prudence. Forget it. If you want details, go ask my husband.”

“I just might.”

Sabrina grimaced, regretting her words instantly. Knowing Lucifer, if Prudence asked him, he probably would brag about their night together.

“At least tell me if it was good or not?”

“It… was good. A little rough but good. I’m hoping he’s not always going to be that… brutal though. I mean, I can understand that it might be enjoyable on some occasions but not every night. Now, enough talking about my sexual exploits. What does one wear in the royal court?”

“I think you should go for the green silk one. From what Lilith said you have to spend most of today sitting still and being quiet. Might as well be comfortable while you do it.”

Sabrina disappeared into her wardrobe and located the dress Prudence had suggested. As she dressed she wondered to herself if that was all her life was going to be now she was in hell. Sitting still and being quiet? Was that what Lucifer wanted from her?

She finished getting dressed and returned to the room. Salem and Prudence were eyeing one another with disdain.

“Your cat dislikes me”

“He remembered what you did to me when I joined the Academy. Salem, be nice.”

Prudence came over to Sabrina and started to zip up her dress. Her hands stilled halfway up as she looked at the scratches on her back.

“Don’t let him turn you into someone you’re not Sabrina. I find you insufferable but a woman should never have to change or suppress herself for any man. Even the King of hell.”

* * *

Prudence’s words rang in Sabrina’s ears through breakfast. She was somewhat relieved that it was a slightly smaller gathering than the dinner had been, although she noted that there was a greater percentage of men there and they all seemed to be eyeing her expectantly.

_Perverts._

She could almost feel the irritating bristling through them when breakfast finished and the two royals went straight to the throne room without a word. Lucifer gestured for her to take a seat on the throne while he stood in front of it, watching as his nobles gathered below. Sabrina spotted Caliban tucked away at the very back and she gave him a slight smile, receiving a bow of the head in response.

Turning her attention back to her husband, she noticed a small smirk playing across his lips and had a worrying notion that he was about to pull some kind of trick.

“My lords and ladies. I trust you all had a pleasant time at the festivities last night?”

A cheer rang out in response.

“Excellent. Well now the celebrations are coming to an end and more serious matters must be attended to. But before we begin the fealty ceremony, I have an… issue to discuss with all of you. As your king, I appreciate that you put a great deal of faith in me to govern you fairly and with unfaltering strength. Earlier this year, I was unable to fulfil my duties and for that, I offer each of you an apology. However, in my place I selected a temporary ruler, that of my first born child, Sabrina Morningstar. It had been brought to my attention that… certain factions amongst you were not entirely supportive of my decision?”

His voice was soft but there was an icy quality to it that made Sabrina’s blood run cold.

“In fact… some of you appeared to be… resistant to my selected heir. Now, to make sure that there is complete transparency between all of us and absolute understanding, I am going to set some matters straight. Firstly, Sabrina is my heir, my wife and your queen. You will show her the same respect and obedience as you would me. You will not question her, you will not defy her. Furthermore, if you have any complaints about my choice, I suggest you bring them to me. I will not tolerate gossip and rumour in my court. From this day forth you should consider her an extension of my person and any insults against her will be dealt with in the same manner as I would an attack of my own character. Does everyone understand?”

A murmur rang through the crowd, several of the demons looking at their feet like frightened children.

“I’m glad that is cleared up. However, just to make absolutely sure…”

Lucifer raised a hand and a door opened, two armed guards coming in with a bound figure between them. Sabrina realised that it was the incubus who she had stabbed at the feast the night before. He was brought to the front of the dais and pushed to his knees before the king.

“This… man, if one can even call him that, is here to set an example and to make certain that you are all aware of the consequences of your actions. Last night, was a joyous occasion and I am pleased that so many of the ladies of hell made my new bride feel welcome before the ceremony. But this… lowly creature saw fit to insult my bride by presuming to touch her. I take this as a personal affront. I cannot and will not tolerate such behaviour.”

Lucifer turned so he was facing the kneeling prisoner and he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“I make every effort to provide fair judgement to my people and on occasion, I may even show leniency or mercy.”

Sabrina saw a flicker of hope cross the incubus’ face and he looked up to Lucifer, pleading silently. Lucifer smiled back but she could see that his eyes remained cold.

“This is not such an occasion.” His other hand went to the man’s face and he thrust his fingers into his eyes, burying them deep in the sockets before, with a fierce roar, he tore the incubus’ head from his shoulders. Sabrina’s eyes widened and she bit down hard on her lip to supress any sound that might draw attention to her. The body slumped and Lucifer turned once more to face his nobles, eyes burning with a fury that rivalled even the hottest flames of hell.

“LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL OF YOU,” he snarled, holding the head up.

One of the guards came over and took hold of the corpse’s legs, while the other came to the Dark Lord’s side and took possession of the head. Lucifer stalked to his throne, Sabrina hopping up to let him sit. Once he was seated, he gestured for her to perch on his lap and retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, meticulously wiping away any traces of blood on his fingers. Sabrina tried not to stare at him as she sat down.

“Of course I wasn’t going to let that slide Sabrina. Did you think I didn’t care? I just didn’t want to ruin the party,” he said under his breath. He wrapped an arm around her waist and with his free hand beckoned for the first of the nobles to approach.


	16. Tempestuous Sandcastles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful sinners. A few things to say before we continue with the adventures of our favourite witch.
> 
> Firstly, thank you so much for the lovely comments on this story and for the people expressing concern about me. I have been told most emphatically that I am not allowed to fry my brain so I'm going to relax my posting schedule a little. Might just be temporary, might be permanent, not sure yet.
> 
> Secondly, we're now in what i consider part 2 of my planned story and things may get a bit dark. Also, while I do ship Morningspell, i am under no illusions that it would be a functional relationship. Lucifer is egotistical and very temperamental. So with that being said... I'm issuing a trigger warning for upcoming chapters for themes of domestic violence. It probably will be a minimal amount, but I don't want to upset anyone.
> 
> Okay, on with the chapter.

Sabrina lay in the bathtub, staring up at the ceiling. She’d been in hell for, she estimated, about a month and a half. It was hard to tell really. Outside of the castle, there was no discernable shift in lighting, everything was just… grey. There were clocks dotted around Pandemonium but none of them seemed to have consistent times on them and so Sabrina found herself drifting from day to day in a sort of timeless limbo. She frequently had to remind herself to eat, often forgetting until her stomach started growling in protest. The fact that she had very little to do only made it harder to keep track.

And that was one of the greatest problems. Sabrina was very bored. Despite how keen Lucifer had been for her to join him in hell, now she was there he didn’t actually spend much time with her. Once or twice he’d asked her to go with him to the royal court but those occasions were rare. He usually saw her most evenings, or what she had deemed to be evenings anyway, and sometimes they would eat together but apart from that, their interactions were limited. She was beginning to feel like the only reason he wanted her there was for sex.

Sabrina rested her head against the side of the bath, wincing as the porcelain agitated a fresh bruise on her cheek. That was the other thing… of course she’d known he had a temper. Even if she hadn’t, you didn’t watch your husband behead someone for touching you and still think that he was completely sane. But she had always assumed she was beyond his aggression. He might get angry at her but he wouldn’t act on it.

How wrong she’d been.

They’d had a few smaller disagreements, but their latest argument was the first large one. Sabrina, during one of her many absent-minded wanderings round the castle, had noticed that she was being followed by two very large and rather intimidating looking demons. She’d quickly retreated to her quarters but the very next day they’d appeared again. After a few more encounters, she’d mentioned it to Lucifer on one of the rare occasions they were both together and he wasn’t occupied with trying to ensnare her into the bed (or onto the sofa, or against the wall).

“They’re your bodyguards,” he’d said simply

“I don’t need a bodyguard, let alone two. I can handle myself.”

“I have no doubt of that.”

“Then why…”

She’d realized very quickly that when he said ‘bodyguards’ they weren’t bodyguards intended to protect her body from harm, but rather to prevent her from doing anything Lucifer disapproved of. That had sparked the row and if Lucifer hadn’t immediately reacted to her assessment of their duties with his standard brand of misogyny and possessiveness, it probably wouldn’t have escalated as far as it had.

Instead, they both fed fire to the other’s anger and it had ended when Lucifer had slapped her across the face, his rings causing a decent sized gash to form on her cheek. He’d stormed off and she had crawled off to the bathroom.

Where she now lay, staring at the ceiling in silent contemplation. The warm water lapped at her bare skin and she sank down deeper in the tub. She knew he wouldn’t apologise. He was too headstrong to admit he’d done anything wrong.

So she'd have to show him.

Getting out of the bath, she dressed in one of her 'hunting outfits' which was what Lucifer had told her the clothing that came with trousers was for. Not that she'd been hunting or had any intention of going hunting.

"Salem!" she called. The cat poked his head into the wardrobe, letting out a concerned mew when he saw the state of her cheek. "Want to help me cause a little trouble?"

* * *

It was a fairly simple matter for Salem to take on Sabrina’s form. Once he had left the room and she had ensured that the two guards were in pursuit, Sabrina placed a rune on her door to keep Lucifer out and headed through Pandemonium in the opposite direction. Annoyingly, she couldn’t teleport in the castle, so she had to make do with walking and just being extremely careful to avoid running into anyone. She’d instructed her familiar not to spend too long roaming around, just enough time for her to slip out, before returning to the bedroom.

She managed to get out of the castle fairly easily and made her way to the Shores of Sorrow. Sabrina kept her eyes pointed straight ahead, ignoring the tortured souls at either side of the path. It was difficult to drown out their wails but she refused to allow herself to be distracted. She had a plan in mind and she needed to get to the furthest point to have it be fully effective.

As she had hoped, Caliban was sitting at the shore. A half built castle was behind him, one of the towers crumbling. The sand crunched under her feet and he turned his head as she neared.

“Hello Princess. Have you finally come to mingle with the common folk?”

“Something like that,”

She sat down beside him and kicked off her shoes, letting her toes curl in the damp sand. Caliban’s eyes were fixed on her and when she turned to meet his gaze, his expression immediately changed.

“Is that…?” He reached out and gently brushed a finger over the mark on her cheek. “Did he hit you?”

“He did,” Sabrina replied stiffly, knocking his hand away. “We had a disagreement. He seems to think that if I’m not under constant supervision I might throw myself at any male life form in the area.”

“Like me?”

“I imagine that he would see you as an option… even if I don’t.”

“Ouch Morningstar. That was uncalled for.”

“Got to keep you humble Caliban. Otherwise your head will get so big you’ll never get back into Pandemonium… let alone in your little castle back there.”

Caliban rolled his eyes but he was smiling slightly so Sabrina knew he wasn’t actually upset.

“So, have you run away? Is that why I have the pleasure of your company?”

“No. I’m proving a point. I’ve got a plan, don’t worry.”

“Hmm… how will you know when it’s working?"

“An angry Lucifer or one of his guards will show up to take me back.”

“Not the most subtle plan then, I’m guessing?”

“Subtlety was never my strong suit.”

Sabrina lay back on the sand, ending the conversation. She looked up at the bleak grey sky, searching for some familiarity or comfort in it. She heard a rustle as Caliban moved from her side, returning to his art project. Growing frustrated with the sky, she rolled onto her stomach so she could watch him work, resting her chin on her arms.

“Do you live out here? I mean, full time?”

“Pretty much. I occasionally go further in land but no one comes out here to bother me.”

“Am I bothering you?”

“No,” he flashed her a smile. “You’re anything but a bother.”

He returned his attention to his work, carefully shaping battlements out of sand with a practiced precision. Sabrina wondered how much time he spent making each castle, only for the tide to come in and wash them away again.

“Do you have a family?”

“I’m made of clay, remember?”

“I remember. But someone had to have made you? And did you start as a child and grow or… just show up looking like a reject from Baywatch?”

“What’s Baywatch?”

“Human TV show. About lifeguards.”

Caliban sighed and stopped. His eyes remained trained on the sand but Sabrina could see from his expression he was deep in thought.

“I never had a family. As for who made me, I don’t know. I woke up here one day and here I have remained. One day I wandered into Pandemonium, heard some complaints about the new queen… Lilith, not you. I had all this knowledge about hell inside my head, I decided to see if I could raise my station a little. I mean, it’s a nice beach but… the view isn’t great.”

“And then I showed up.”

“Yes. And the nobles decided that your presence meant things were… shaky enough for me to make a claim. We both know how that worked out.”

“Sorry to have ruined your plans.”

“Lucifer ruined them more than you did. He came back at the wrong time. A little bit later and I would have had time to formally challenge you. And then he wouldn’t have been able to do anything until a victor had been decided.”

Sabrina got up and came over to where he was working, kneeling beside him. She gestured questioningly, not wanting to interfere without his permission. He nodded and she began to mould the damp sand between her fingers.

“I did try to keep him locked away.”

“You didn’t do a very good job of it.” Caliban looked at her. “If you had the opportunity, would you go back to earth?”

“If it was safe to, yes. The only reason I’m here is because my father threatened people I care about. If there was no danger to my friends and family, I’d go back in a heartbeat. And give my crown to someone who wants it. Lilith maybe. Or you, you could be queen instead.”

“I don’t think I have the legs for some of your dresses,” Caliban said with a slight grin. It faltered moments later and disappeared entirely. “So there’s nothing you’d stay for? If Lucifer was gone, there isn’t anything in hell you’d want to keep in your life?”

Sabrina didn’t respond, not entirely sure what to say. Why was he asking her? Did he just want to hear that she’d miss him if she left?

She switched her focus to the sand around the castle and began to excavate a moat, scrabbling with her hands to get some depth.

“I hope you’re going to give me a bridge to get into my castle with that big trench you’re digging,” Caliban said dryly.

“All the best castles have moats. That is a fact.” Sabrina smiled to herself. “My aunt Hilda took me to the beach when I was little. Not very often… my other aunt didn’t like it so we could only go on special occasions. But it just meant I loved it all the more because it was so rare. And I would always build the biggest castle I could. They weren’t as big as this one… or as detailed. I just had this plastic bucket in the rough shape of a castle that I’d fill up and flip over. But I always had a moat around them and I used to imagine being queen of my tiny castle… I never imagined things would turn out like…”

“Like this? Life rarely does. Okay, I’ll help you with the moat. And then you can be queen of our castle.”

“Would you be my king?”

“Of course. And I would be a great king and you would never feel the need to run away.”

* * *

The two worked in a contented silence, finishing the castle and the moat around it. Caliban dug a small passage between the water and their structure to fill up the trench they’d made and the two then sat behind it, their toes dangling in the water.

“Do you build one of these every day?” Sabrina asked, picking sand out from under her nails.

“Most days. This one is my favourite though.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“Because of the moat. Of course.” One of his hands lightly touched hers, the action so soft and so fleeting she wasn’t sure if he had intended it. Before she could say anything though, she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat a short distance away and turned her head to look.

As she had expected, Lucifer had opted to send one of his guards rather than come himself and the demon in question was watching the two of them with visible disdain. She wasn’t entirely certain if it was directed at her or Caliban.

“Your majesty, the Dark Lord has requested that you return to Pandemonium at once,” he said stiffly.

“Looks like the fun’s over,” Sabrina said, getting up and brushing sand from her clothes.

“You’re going to come quietly?”

“There’s a first time for everything. I’ll see you soon.”

She picked up her shoes and went over to the guard who, with a grimace, took hold of her upper arm and sent them teleporting back to Pandemonium. Sabrina made a mental note that the infernals could apparently teleport in hell, even if she couldn’t. She’d have to investigate that further.

They’d arrived just outside of the throne room and the guard opened the door for her to enter. The royal court was fully in session and the two of them stood to the side of the room. Lucifer was reclining on his throne but Sabrina could see, even from a distance, that he was furious. There was a tension in his shoulders and his jaw was clenched. A vein throbbed at his temple and his eyes looked dark and tempestuous. She folded her arms and waited for him to notice them.

It didn’t take long. His eyes briefly flickered over, expression unwavering, and he rose to his feet.

“That is all for today. Everyone is dismissed.” He gave an emphatic wave of his hands and the assembled demons began to file out. Lucifer seated himself once again, his posture slightly more rigid, and once the hall was empty only then did he beckon her towards him.


	17. True love's ghosts

"Sabrina. Where have you been?" Lucifer asked, his voice icy. His eyes burned into her and Sabrina forced herself to push her nerves to the back of her mind. She had a plan but it would only work if she was confident. Or… at least appeared to be.

“I went for a walk,” Sabrina said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Alone?”

“I assumed the incredibly competent guards you selected to tail me would be somewhere nearby,” she said, putting as much innocence into her voice as she could.

“Well my dear, I imagine they weren’t expecting there to be two of you,” Lucifer said dryly.

“Not my fault.”

“Sabrina… you’re behaving like a petulant child,” he snapped, rising from his seat.

“I’m acting like a child? Says the man who HIT ME for disagreeing with him?”

“If I don’t correct you, how will you learn?”

Sabrina took a step forward, realising as she drew closer just how small she was compared to him.

“Lucifer, I will not stand for this. You can’t treat me this way. You took me as a wife, not a prisoner. I will speak my mind and I will not let you silence me.”

He rolled his eyes and made an exaggerated display of spreading his arms to show he was waiting.

“By all means. Speak.”

“Today is the only time you will ever strike me. The next time that you touch me in anger, I will enter your room while you sleep. I will cut off your favourite appendage and feed it to the biggest, ugliest hellhound I can find.”

Sabrina was quite proud of how steady she managed to keep her voice, stripped of any emotion beside cold fury. Lucifer regarded her for a moment and then burst into laughter. Not quite the reaction she’d expected… or hoped for.

“Oh Sabrina, you do amuse me. Your threats really are adorable, but we both know you would never actually do anything of that sort.”

His words stung and she sucked in a breath, her hands descending to her sides. One of the features of her hunting gear had taken her a little while to find. Two metal panels were woven into the trousers, just over the hip, which looked just like decoration to the untrained eye.

Moving swiftly, Sabrina flicked the panels with her thumbs, two sharp blades breaking away into her hands. She jerked forwards, the knives spinning out to their full length and in one quick motion, she had sliced two thin lines across Lucifer’s face, one across cheek.

“Maybe you shouldn’t presume to makes assumptions about what I am and am not willing to do,” Sabrina snarled, returning the knives to their former deceptive position.

Lucifer, stone faced, ran a one finger over the cut on his right cheek, releasing a sharp hiss. He brought the finger to his lips and languidly licked away the blood. His eyes stayed fixed on Sabrina and she could see the rage building with him. As much as she wanted to back away, Sabrina held her position.

“You really think that you can challenge me Sabrina? The only power you have is what I grant you. Without that, you have nothing. If I wished it, you would have been left as worthless hedge witch in a coven that at best would have exploited any talent you had and worst would have relegated you to the shadows. You owe me everything.”

Their bodies were separated by an inch of space, the petit witch looking up at the almost monolithic demon before her.

“I am not trying to challenge you Lucifer. I am asking only that you treat me as an equal. You cannot have things both ways. You can’t seek me out as a wife, cultivate me in wickedness, and then turn around and hide me away. I am not a toy for you to play with. You have to choose one. Am I your queen? Or am I your slave? Pick!”

“You are my wife Sabrina. You are above everyone except me. I am your king and your lord in all things. You are mine to do with as I please and you should be grateful for what I give you.”

Sabrina lifted her head, jutting her chin out.

“Very well. If that is your choice.”

She took a deliberate step back, moving out of the reach of his arms, and then turned to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

Sabrina stayed silent, making her way to the door. She wanted to run but she kept her motions steady and collected.

“Do not walk away from me Sabrina! DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME!”

His voice rang out, growing more desperate with each shout. Sabrina ignored him and strode down the corridor to her room. She quickly sealed herself inside, double checking her sigil was still burned into the door to keep Lucifer out. She had hoped that things would go better but she had known deep down that he wouldn’t respond positively. Now she had to give him some time and prepare herself for part 2 of her plan.

Salem poked his head out from under the bed and let out a soft mew.

“It could have gone better, yes. But… it needed to be said. And hopefully he’ll see sense.”

The cat came out from his hiding place and jumped up onto the covers, giving her a sceptical look.

“Stranger things have happened!”

As if on cue, the door handled rattled, the sound immediately followed by a loud shout from the other side as it became clear that the door wasn’t opening.

“SABRINA!”

She curled up in the middle of the bed and covered her head with her arms, blocking out the noise as best she could. Salem nuzzled her, burrowing against her in an attempt at comfort.

“It’ll be worth it when he realises…”

* * *

Lucifer raged against the door for what felt like an eternity. Eventually he gave up, but Sabrina knew that he would be back, hopefully in a better mood.

She began to prepare for what she had to do next, taking her time to insure every detail was perfect. Salem watched from the bed, judgement written across every line of his body. She knew that he was just concerned for her wellbeing but Lucifer’s comments were still niggling at her brain and Salem’s staring wasn’t exactly helping.

There was a knock at the door, followed by Lilith’s voice.

“Sabrina, may I come in?”

“Are you alone?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, you may.”

The door opened and Lilith entered. The two of them hadn’t had much contact since the wedding. Lucifer still kept her as at least one of his handmaidens (Sabrina had seen a few others who seemed to have the same job) but it looked like he had greatly restricted the parts of the castle she had access to.

“What can I do for you Lilith?”

“The Dark Lord has instructed me to inform you that until you prove you are willing to submit to his rule, you will not receive any food and… really Sabrina, what are you hoping to achieve?”

“I am making it clear that I am not willing to spend the rest of my life being beaten every time we have a disagreement.”

“You endured one argument and you’re already dissatisfied? I survived millennia at his side. I weathered all his moods.”

“Yes and then he took away the things you really wanted. I’m not saying that you weren’t brave or strong for surviving him, I’m just saying that submission and unwavering loyalty don’t seem to achieve much.” Sabrina let out a dramatic sigh and schooled her features into a look of melancholic acceptance. “But if it is willingness I must display to avoid starvation, I suppose I have no choice.”

Lilith raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her sudden change in behaviour.

“If you would be so kind as to inform my lord that if he comes to my chamber I will prove just how devoted I am and make amends for all the things I said.”

“Sabrina I… I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

“What can I do Lilith? After all, I’m nobody without him.” An edge of bitterness crept into her voice and Sabrina silently scolded herself. She had to remain in control. Any slip would ruin her opportunity.

“Alright… I’ll let him know. Good luck, Sabrina.”

Lilith left the room and Sabrina went to her wardrobe. Time to put on her battle armour. She selected a burgundy peignoir and paired it with matching stockings, before fluffing out her hair and applying just the smallest amount of make up.

Salem hissed softly when she returned to the bedroom and let out an aggravated yowl.

“Yes, I know it’s demeaning, you don’t need to remind me. I suggest, if you don’t want to watch, you go and wait in the wardrobe or the bathroom.”

The sound of heavy footsteps nearing her door made her breath catch and Sabrina scurried into position. With a quick wave, the sigil vanished from the door and she knelt on the floor in front of it. Her hands rested on her knees and her head was bowed, the picture of contrition. When the door swung open, although she was expecting it, she still flinched. She watched as he moved towards her, eyes fixed only on his feet, and came to a stop a short distance from her.

“Sabrina…” The Dark Lord’s voice was not quite a growl but it was clear that the animalistic rage was still burning within him.

“My lord… I am so very sorry for all that I have said and done,” Sabrina said meekly. She kept her eyes down and subtly dug her nails into her legs, eliciting just enough pain to draw free a few tears. “I was childish and angry, I acted carelessly and…” She broke off, simulating the sound of a sob.

The Dark Lord reached down and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head to look at him.

“I have destroyed men for lesser acts. But, I must take into account your youth and inexperience. You certainly seem remorseful but… words are cheap Sabrina.”

She clasped at his hand, eyes wide and pleading.

“Then please… please let me show you… let me prove my devotion and adoration…”

Lucifer eyed her with a slight wariness and Sabrina feared he wouldn’t believe her, but eventually he gave the slightest nod. Heart beating wildly, she got to her feet slowly and reached up, carefully sliding off his jacket. She let her hands trail across his muscular shoulders as she pushed the fabric away, exposing his chest. Sabrina ran her fingers down his arms before taking his hands in hers and leading him towards her bed. As they reached it, she turned them so that Lucifer’s back was to the furniture and she released his hands to gently press against his chest.

He complied, seating himself and Sabrina quickly straddled his lap, kissing him lovingly. She kept her actions soft, encouraging him to lie back on the covers with light touches and sweet caresses. Her mouth kissed along his cheek bone, following the path she had forged with her knife.

“Your affection is refreshing…” Lucifer purred.

“I wanted to show my gratitude. Your words… hurt but the truth always does. I need you. Without you in my life, I would be nothing.” More tears sprung free, genuine this time, and Lucifer reached up to wipe them away with his thumb.

“You know I only seek what is best for you. I may be harsh but it is only because I know how much you are capable of.”

Sabrina touched his hand and smiled sweetly.

“Sometimes we hurt the ones we love the most,” she murmured, leaning down to kiss him once more. As he went to kiss her back, his eyes closed and Sabrina struck.

She moved faster than she knew she was able to, snapping a pair of shackles around each of his wrists. Hands secure, she retrieved the leather collar she’d tucked down the back of the mattress and hooked it around his throat. It was connected, like the shackles, to the bed frame, allowing Lucifer room to struggle a little but not sit up.

“What the… SABRINA! Unchain me this instant!”

“No, I don’t think I will. I knew the only way I’d ever get you to actually listen to me was to take away the upper hand,” she told him, moving up slightly so she was straddling his chest. She picked up a candle from the bedside table and ran her eyes down the slender shaft, beads of wax falling and hardening in seconds.

“Sabrina!”

“No! You are going to know how it feels. You are going to lay there and I am going to present my terms.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed.

“I refuse.”

“Well then I’ll just leave you here.”

“You won’t be able to keep me here Sabrina. This is my kingdom.”

“Yes I am aware… but do you really want all your demons to know that you have now been bested twice by a teenage girl… not using any of her powers? I imagine that would be… rather humiliating.”

She let the wax fall onto his chest and his nostrils flared, but he gave no other sign of discomfort. Sabrina smiled.

“You should know better than anyone that when a Morningstar rebels… there’s no force on heaven or earth that can stop them. So, what’s it to be?”

Lucifer glowered at her.

“Very well. Present me with your terms,” he said, disdain dripping from his voice.

“Firstly, the bodyguards. I will consent to having one. Singular. And, it will be one of my choosing. From the palace guard of course.” She hadn’t really wanted to give up on the bodyguard issue but she knew that if she compromised on something that he wanted, he would be more inclined to listen to her other issues. “I know that the palace guard were all selected by you. I just want to choose the one I find the least repulsive.”

“I will… agree to that.”

“Secondly, I will not remain trapped inside the castle like a caged bird. I have no intention of running away but I will not be confined. I will roam hell as I see fit,” Lucifer began to snarl again, spewing words of protest and drowning out her own voice. Sabrina rolled her eyes and deliberately tipped the candle, letting the hot wax drip across his nipple. He hissed but fell silent. “If you have an issue with that Lucifer, you can make your complaints known, naturally. But we will discuss it like reasonable people. You will not order me, you will not shout or bully me into doing what you want. Is that understood?”

Lucifer nodded, teeth gritted and eyes dark.

“Are we done yet?” he snapped, pulling angrily at his chains.

“No. I want to make this last thing crystal clear. You are never to hit me again. I can forgive a lot Lucifer, I can forgive you blackmailing me into coming here and springing a wedding I didn’t want on me. I can forgive you for threatening everyone I love. But you degraded me. If another man had done that in your place, you would have beheaded him. And from you, it hurts ten times more because you are the one who claims to care so much for me.”

Angry tears stung the corner of her eyes and Sabrina wiped them away furiously.

“You may see me as nothing without your gifts but until today I was much more than that. I was Sabrina Spellman. And you sought to strip my identity from me and make me another mindless consort. You have no right.”

Sabrina suddenly felt incredibly exhausted. She put her candle back and placed one hand on Lucifer’s heart, the other gripping his chin in the manner he was so fond of doing to her.

“I want you to say the words. I want you to promise and I want you to apologise. Because, you may not see me as an equal but until today I did. But now? After what you did… I see you as nothing but an insecure little boy who is as far beneath me as the dirt.”

She slid off his chest and unfastened one of his hands, before turning away and seating herself on the sofa. She heard the clank of the chains as Lucifer freed himself and his footsteps approaching. She forced herself not to look. Would he lash out again? She could only hope that her words had got through to some part of him that… felt.

“Sabrina,” he said, voice soft.

She reluctantly turned her head. Lucifer stood before her, eyes piercing into her.

“You are right. I was wrong. I am sorry for what I did and said. I encouraged the fire inside of you and I was too proud to admit that I was afraid that it would burn a path far from me. I’m… not good with emotions. It’s always been my downfall. But I should never have tried to control yours, because it is the passion with which you feel that makes you who you are. I can’t promise I will never hurt you again… but I promise that I will try and I will learn. You mean more to me than anything else, more than life itself.”

Sabrina didn’t speak. She rose wordlessly and went to her husband. His arms encircled her and the pair embraced, for once not combatants but truly united.


	18. Swords in Eden

Despite their forced compromise, things remained a little tense between Sabrina and Lucifer. As a gesture, the young witch confined her wandering to the castle while she was between guards.

Fortunately, Sabrina found selecting her new bodyguard was surprisingly easy. Lucifer had provided her with a list of names of the palace guards and their various ranks. He also made a point of circling a few of his preferred candidates, all high ranking members. Sabrina made a point to immediately rule out those people.

The selection really became clear when Sabrina, during one of her explorations, ended up in the kitchen. She’d befriended one of the cooks during an earlier visit. He was a human, albeit from long before her time, who was sentenced to remain perpetually on the edge of starving. Despite everything, he remained in good spirits and was enthusiastic about discussing the world he’d left behind. Sabrina’s visits seemed to brighten his day so she made sure to swing by the kitchen whenever she had a chance.

When she entered, her attention was immediately drawn over to the door that led to the food stores. One of the young guards was assigned to guard it from thieves, a werewolf that Sabrina knew from her list was called Fenrir, and two of the more senior guards appeared to be hassling him. Sabrina watched silently for a moment as their abuse escalated. She knew that the food store guard was one of the lowest in the guard hierarchy, which was probably why the others felt safe to agitate him, even if he was a werewolf. It reminded her of how the weird sisters had treated her at first.

Straightening up, Sabrina put on her best air of superiority and marched towards them.

“Excuse me gentlemen. Is there an issue here?”

The demons wheeled around, but when they saw it was her, she noticed that their expressions became cockier. Irritated, Sabrina folded her arms and raised an expectant eyebrow.

“No issue your majesty. Just disciplining one of our younger recruits.”

“Hmm… Fenrir, right?” she asked, turning her gaze to the werewolf. She was a little nervous after her last experience with his kind but she hid it as best she could. The werewolf grunted and nodded. “I was hoping to speak with you in private when you weren’t working but this seems to be a decent time. I’m taking you off of food storage duties.”

“Then… where are you putting him?” one of the other guards asked. Sabrina shot him a scathing look.

“Well if you hadn’t interrupted me… I am reassigning you as my permanent body guard, if you would like the position?”

Fenrir’s face lit up. It was a rather eerie sight. Even in human form he still retained lupine characteristics that made normal expressions seem strange.

“Hang on, your highness, if I may be so bold-”

“You may not.”

“With respect, my queen, a personal bodyguard position to any member of the nobility would traditionally go to a more… seasoned member of the guard. And for a royal such as yourself, it really should be granted to a captain or someone of similar rank.”

Sabrina pretended to consider his words.

“Would you say that the personal bodyguard to either myself or the Dark Lord would be the highest position available for a member of the palace guard?”

“Yes your majesty. And as the Dark Lord does not take a body guard, yours would be the only position. And this… beast is certainly below that station.”

“Well thank you for your opinion. But given the Dark Lord had told me I can select whomever I want as my bodyguard and I am very aware of what I need in such a person, I guess you two should apologise to your superior officer and that get back on with your work?”

The two demons scowled and looked at their feet, starting to shuffle past her. Sabrina put out an arm to stop them.

“Apologise first. Then you may go.”

The pair grunted out something that sounded like an apology and hurried out of sight. Sabrina looked at Fenrir.

“Sorry about that. You can have the rest of the day to yourself and start as my guard tomorrow. I look forward to working with you.”

She flashed him a brilliant smile and strolled out.

* * *

Sabrina yawned and rolled over, colliding with a solid wall of flesh. Immediately Lucifer’s arms ensnared her. That was fairly standard behaviour. No matter how much space was between them when Sabrina fell asleep, she would wake up with barely an inch between them. Lucifer wasn’t exactly one for cuddling after sex but he was very tactile with his affections.

“Good morning my queen,” he said softly, his breath stirring her hair. “Do you have plans today?”

“I was probably going to walk around our beautiful domain,” Sabrina said dryly.

“Well I have nothing demanding my attention today, I want you to spend the day with me. I have something in mind.”

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

“Is this something that’ll require me to take my clothes off?” Lucifer chuckled.

“No. Although if you’re offering…” His hand slid down to rest on her ass.

“I’m not,” she said, poking him lightly in the ribs. “What did you have in mind?”

“As much as I love having you naked and curled up beside me, I think you’ll have to get up and dressed so I can show you.” He nuzzled her throat, kissing over her pulse point.

“Yes well that requires you to let me go…”

Reluctantly, Lucifer relinquished his grip and got up. He gestured at the wardrobe and looked at her expectantly.

Sabrina pouted and pulled the covers up over her head. Lucifer rolled his eyes, reached under the covers and grabbed her ankle, tugging her out of the bed and onto the floor in one swift movement.

“Ow!”

“Get dressed. Wear trousers. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” He swept over to the door in what Sabrina was sure was a deliberately dramatic action. When he pulled up the door, he paused and grimaced. “Your guard dog is outside. I will say one thing, at least he’s punctual.”

“Don’t call him that,” Sabrina called over. She liked Fenrir. Lucifer hadn’t been happy about her choice but so far the werewolf had been nothing but perfectly behaved. He never spoke but he was always on time and courteous.

Sabrina got dressed, finishing just as Lucifer returned. He was dressed in black, the fabric tight against his frame. He didn’t say anything, just took her hand and led her out of the room.

They made their way through the halls to Lucifer’s wing but instead of stopping at his bedroom, he took her to a door tucked out of sight. He paused and looked at her.

“The items inside of this room hold tremendous value… some more than others. You are not to tell anyone about this place, understood?” The intensity in his expression was frightening and Sabrina bit her lip nervously.

“Yes. Understood.”

Lucifer retrieved a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping aside to let her in. Curious, Sabrina entered. The room she found herself in was large and lined with wooden arches. A walkway was set about halfway up the wall, providing a partial second level. There were glass cases placed against the walls, decorative tapestries hanging at sporadic points. In the centre of the room was a large tree with a twisted trunk and wide spread branches that reached up towards a domed glass roof. A few apples clung to the branches, unnaturally red.

“Wow…”

“This is where I keep my most prized possessions. Have a look.”

Slightly hesitantly, Sabrina went to examine the glass cases that were laid out. There were swords displayed inside, all different sizes and designs. Some were ornate while others were fairly basic.

“Swords?”

“Yes.”

“Do you use them?”

“Not often. I don’t really have any need to. But these all belonged to great warriors, spread across the histories of heaven and earth. I know how to handle them and I thought you should know as well.”

He went over to a case and lifted the lid, removing a broadsword from inside. His entire stance changed and Sabrina could see the confidence with which he handled the weapon.

“Have a look, find one that you think you can manage. Then we’ll practice.”

Excited and a little nervous, Sabrina began to look over her options. Most looked like they would be far too heavy for her. She noticed a long thin case which held a golden spear type object. Lucifer noticed where her attention was focused and cleared his throat.

“I’m showing you how to sword fight not spear things. Perhaps this one might be suitable?” he indicated a slightly smaller sword than the others. “It belonged to Joan of Arc”

“Didn’t she fight on the orders of God…? Why would you want her sword?”

“My father gives orders to a great many people. It rarely ends well for those on the receiving end of his instructions. Besides, I can admire a spirited young woman fighting for a cause, even if it’s not one I believe in.”

He offered the sword to her and Sabrina took hold carefully, taking a moment to get a feel for the weight of it in her hand. Lucifer moved to the middle of the room and beckoned her to join him. She expected him to show her a few moves or some sort of technique. Instead, as soon as she came close enough he swung at her with his sword. She managed to block him just in time.

“Hey! I thought you were going to teach me not try and cut my head off!”

“I find the best way of learning is by doing. But don’t worry, I prefer your head on your shoulders.”

He gestured to continue and the two began to spar. Sabrina’s motions were clumsy and she knew that if Lucifer was actually trying to hurt her, she would have been dispatched very easily.

“You have to use what you have to your advantage Sabrina,” he told her as she narrowly avoided a slash from his blade. “You’re small, quick. You may not be the strongest but you can make up for that with speed. Use your environment whenever possible.” His foot shot out and knocked her legs out from under her, sending her crashing to the floor. She winced as she hit the stone and Lucifer smirked, looking down at her. He offered his hand which she took and he pulled her up. “And remember, we’re Morningstars. We play by no one’s rules but our own.”

“Noted,” she said. She twisted out of his grip and jabbed with her weapon. Lucifer laughed, pleased at her enthusiasm. She dodged out of the way and ducked as he sliced at her, his sword hitting the trunk of the tree and getting stuck in the bark. Sabrina darted around the other side, quickly climbing up the trunk and clambering through the branches until Lucifer was in sight. She leapt down, knocking him backwards and landing on top of him. Her weapon skidded across the floor, lost in the impact, but she pinned Lucifer’s arms above his head before he had a chance to take advantage.

“Sort of like that?”

“You’re a natural,” he told her with a grin, leaning up and quickly capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Does this mean I win?” she murmured against his mouth.

“No… it just means I’ll have to fight dirtier.”

“I never thought you’d fall so easily,” Sabrina teased. “You’ve always seemed so good at… sword play.”

Lucifer flipped them easily, breaking free of her grasp and holding her down at her shoulders.

“Minx. I think this calls for a rematch.”

He released her and got to his feet, once again offering her his hand.

“Well if you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of lightness :) Next chapter will be a bit more plotcentric. Thank you all for being patient with me, it is appreciated.


	19. Beneath the sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this up. I've been trying to balance self care, therapy, a new novel, articles for my website, this and full time work.
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Also, i was very happy with how people reacted to Fenrir the bodyguard. A lot of you seemed to want werewolf bodyguards yourselves. I'm sure Fenrir will happily guard all your bodies.

Lucifer made a point of taking a little time each week to work on Sabrina’s sword work and gradually her skill increased. She began to spend less time on the floor and noticed her bruises decreasing in number after sessions. He seemed pleased with her progress and she noted that the harder she tried, the more affectionate he was. Outside of the training sessions, they had settled into a routine of sorts. Sabrina would usually accompany Lucifer to court at least one day out of the week and then divide the others between the castle and the beach. Caliban was always there and seemed pleased to see her most days.

The regularity to her days and Lucifer’s growing affection didn’t mean that things had entirely calmed down between the pair. His mood was as tempestuous as ever and she never knew exactly how he was going to be each day. The one thing she had been concerned about was how he would react if he found out about her regular visits to Caliban. She avoided bringing it up and Fenrir fortunately didn’t seem to be in any hurry to tell on her. Caliban wasn’t her first choice for a friend but he was the only one she really had and he had a way of getting her to smile when she was feeling down.

After waking up one morning, incredibly sore and a little nauseous, followed by having to deal with a particularly unsympathetic Lucifer, Sabrina’s first instinct was to make her way to the beach. When she got there, the sight of Caliban’s golden curls in the distance made her feel better immediately. He was kneeling by the water, seemingly fixated on whatever task he was performing.

“Hello princess,” he called without looking up.

“Morning,” Sabrina replied, taking a seat a little way back from the water, wincing as she moved. Whether she made a sound or if Caliban just had a sixth sense for her pain, she didn’t know, but as she sat, his head shot up.

“Has Lucifer been hurting you again?”

“No… well… not in the way you mean. He’s been teaching me to sword fight. He is a rough teacher.”

“Is there much call for sword fighting in your queenly duties?”

“Not yet but he seems to like teaching me and it’s not the worst skill to have.”

Caliban came over and seated himself beside her. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek.

“Are things okay?”

“Yeah, they’re better. I mean, I wish I could go home but things are definitely… improving.”

Caliban looked contemplative.

“Maybe you should stand up to him.”

“I already did that.”

“That was for him to treat you like a person. You should try asking for something you want.”

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it?”

“You know what Morningstar? I just might.”

Sabrina laughed softly and nudged Caliban playfully, before kicking off her shoes and lying back on the sand. Caliban began to fiddle with the sand, forming piles either side of her leg. Sabrina propped herself up a little to watch as he started burying her feet. She wiggled her toes as the sand tickled her skin and laid back once again.

She lay in silence as he continued, working his way up her legs. There was something endearing and childish about his actions. His hands, when they made contact with her skin, were warm and gentle, being careful to avoid her sore spots. He followed a pattern: piling, patting, smoothing.

“I miss the sky,” Sabrina said softly.

“What do you call that?” Caliban asked, gesturing with his head at the greyness above them.

“I know but you don’t get… weather down here. Or stars. Or the moon. It’s just… empty.”

“It is a little bleak… but that makes me curious. Hey, wolf boy! Do you still transform if you don’t have the moon down here?”

Fenrir stayed silent but something flickered across his expression. Sabrina twisted around to look at him.

“Come on, what’s the problem?” Caliban called. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Fenrir, just ignore him. And you,” she said, turning her attention back to Caliban and giving him a light poke in the ribs. “Stop being an ass.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Sabrina laughed softly and closed her eyes, listening to the soft crash of the waves against the shore as Caliban continued to work. She felt quietly content. When she was in the palace, she always felt like she was being watched and that there was something wrong with her. It was like her skin didn’t fit right anymore and it got harder to breathe. She was grateful for her little escapes and wasn’t sure what she’d do if Lucifer tried to stop her. As much as he had said he wouldn’t keep her in the palace, she knew that if there was something he disapproved of or disagreed with, she’d have very little power to stop him. And she doubted she’d be able to pull off another trick like before. Especially since he’d confiscated the shackles she’d used.

A hand brushed across her upper thigh. Sabrina opened one eye and craned her neck, noting that Caliban’s burying had reached the top of her legs.

“Are you planning to bury me alive?” she asked, opening the other.

“I’m thinking about it.”

“You know, if you’re trying to kill and dethrone me, I really think you should switch targets. Because I don’t think you’re Lucifer’s type for a replacement queen.”

“No, if I was going to bury you, it’d be so I could keep you to myself. You could be my future queen.” He moved so he was perching on her buried legs, looming down at her. Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, we’re you the one trying to dethrone me not long ago?”

“Well… I would be opposed to a joint rule. If I’d had the chance, I would have suggested it to you.”

“Really?” Sabrina was sceptical. From the little she knew of Caliban, he didn’t seem the type to be fond of sharing… anything.

“Yes. Having a Morningstar at my side would have helped convert the purists of the court. And having an heir with Morningstar blood… well that would only have solidified my position.”

“You really thought this through.”

“What else can I do around here?”

“It’s almost a shame you never got to live your dream.”

“There’s still time.”

Sabrina blinked and sat up. The sudden change in position put her face only a few inches from Caliban’s chest and she looked up at him in concern.

“You shouldn’t say that.”

“Why not? Don’t you think I’d be a good king?”

“I’m sure you’d be a great king,” Sabrina said dryly. “But I prefer your head on your body and if Lucifer heard you saying things like that, you would definitely lose it.”

“He’d probably torture me for a few thousand years first. And then kill me.”

“Well when you decide to enact your hostile takeover, please tell me so I can get out of the way,” Sabrina said, still not entirely sure if he was joking.

Caliban regarded her for a moment, expression conflicted.

“You know that I wouldn’t let you get hurt, right?”

“Because you want me to solidify your claim?”

“No. Because… you’re not the worst person to spend time with Sabrina. I… enjoy your company.” His expression became cocky once more and he grinned. “And should you ever want an official consort… I will happily volunteer my services.”

“Good to know.”

From nearby, Fenrir cleared his throat. Sabrina glanced over to him. He’d gotten to his feet and was looking at her expectantly. She guessed that it was either later than she thought or that Lucifer was looking for her. Somehow, Fenrir always seemed to know.

“I think our time’s up. You want to dig me out?”

“Hmm I don’t know…”

He grinned and got up, uncovering her quickly and helping her to her feet. The bottom of her dress was stained, clumps of sand sticking to the fabric.

“See you next time?” she asked.

“I look forward to it.”

Sabrina grabbed her shoes and headed over to Fenrir. He guided her away from the beach, pausing once she was off the sand to let her put her shoes back on.

They walked quietly together. Sabrina glanced at Fenrir, Caliban’s question coming to mind. She had to admit that she was curious. But she didn’t want to offend him… especially since they had to spend so much time together.

“Fenrir… I’m sorry with how Caliban spoke to you. He shouldn’t do that,” Sabrina said quietly, not looking over to him and instead focusing on her steps.

“I am used to it, my lady.”

His voice was deep and smooth and it was startling to hear him speak after being silent for so long. Sabrina bit her lip and looked over at him.

“Still… it’s not right.”

“Your… concern is… refreshing. A great deal of the court view me as inferior because of what I am. My species is one that deals with prejudice daily.”

“I can… empathise with that. I was a ‘half breed’ to my coven.”

“And now you are queen of hell. And quite a fine queen if I might say so.”

Sabrina smiled to herself and they continued to move on. They had almost finished passing through the Fields of Witness when her curiosity finally broke free.

“So… the moon…”

“No I cannot shift down here. I go to the surface once a month and stay there until the moon starts to wane again. If I do not turn on these regular occasions, it begins to cause me immense pain. Of course, this means I will be unavailable to serve as your guard during these times… is that okay, your majesty?”

“That’s fine. You have to take care of yourself. I’ll just hang out in Pandemonium while you’re gone. Maybe follow the Dark Lord around, I’m sure he’ll like that.”

She wasn’t sure, but she thought she spotted a smile playing across Fenrir’s face. It was gone as soon as she noticed it, leaving her uncertain if she really saw it.

When they reached Pandemonium, Fenrir guided her to the throne room. His usual stoic demeanour had returned and his face was a mask.

Lucifer was reclining in his throne, one leg propped up on the side. A few members of the court were milling around, but it looked as if all the formalities of the day had finished. As she entered, Lucifer looked up and his expression clouded.

“Sabrina… why are you covered in sand?”

“I was at the beach.”

“It appears you brought most of it back with you… was there some reason you’ve been rolling around in the sand?”

“I was sunbathing.”

“We don’t have sun here.”

“Okay. Grey bathing then. Whatever you want to call it.”

Lucifer got up from his throne and stalked over to her, the demons moving quickly out of his way as they went. Sabrina stood her ground. She’d known that the conversation was going to have to happen but she had hoped she’d be able to prepare.

When he reached her, she held a hand up to halt him.

“Perhaps we should retire to our quarters for this conversation?” she said softly, eyes flitting across the gathered demons who were watching with excited eyes. Lucifer considered for a moment then nodded. He took hold of her wrist, his fingers digging in slightly, and led (dragged) her out of the room.

Sabrina struggled to keep up as he took her to her bedroom, but kept quiet. He was clearly irritated and she didn’t want to exacerbate that.

Once they reached the room, she immediately went to the wardrobe to change into a less sandy outfit. He followed her and stood in the doorway, arms folded. She met his eye in the reflection of the mirror.

“What?”

“Are you going to explain?”

“I told you. I was at the beach. I was lying on the sand.”

“Then why is only the lower half of your dress stained?”

Sabrina pulled on some comfy pyjamas and turned around to face him.

“What are you expecting me to say? In your paranoid brain, what do you think that I was doing at the beach?”

“I happen to know that that clay boy lives down there.”

“Yes he does. And yes I was spending time with him. But I wasn’t fucking him, if that’s what you’re implying. He is my friend. I enjoy spending time with him. I don’t have many other people I can do that with.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed.

“He wants you.”

“I know. He’s expressed that. But you just have to trust me.”

Sabrina went over to him and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

“I do trust you. It’s him I don’t trust.”

He stroked her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Are you going to tell me not to go back?” she asked.

“I want to. You belong to me, I don’t like anyone challenging that.”

“Lucifer… he isn’t you. He’s not challenging you. He is just a friend.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “And you are much more than that…”

He pulled her tighter against him and purred softly.

“Don’t you ever forget it.”


	20. Puppets and other debauchery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe.....

Sabrina woke early the next morning and for once Lucifer was still asleep. Or at least pretending to be. As she sat up, her limbs burned with the movement and the sudden pain made her stomach twist.

_I guess our sword training was doing more damage than I realized_ , she thought to herself as she slid out of bed.

As she was pouring a glass of water from the jug on the dresser, Sabrina bit her lip, thinking over everything that had happened in the time she’d been in the underworld. She wondered what was happening on earth, if her friends and family were alright. How long had she even been gone?

Her hand stilled as she tried to work it out, the glass resting against her lips. She really had no idea.

Sabrina put the glass down and went over to the bedroom door, letting herself out and making sure to close it softly behind her. As she had hoped, Fenrir was already at his post.

“Good morning… um… Fenrir, I was wondering if you could do me a favour? You can say no if you want.”

“What is it my queen?”

“If I gave you a list, could you get a few things for me from earth? I wouldn’t ask but they’re things I can only get up there and it’s kind of important.”

“Of course. I can do that.”

“And, I know I probably don’t need to tell you this but please don’t tell anyone.”

Fenrir nodded. Sabrina smiled gratefully.

“Great. I’ll get you a list, it’s only a couple of things so it shouldn’t take too long.”

She let herself back into the bedroom, found a piece of paper and quickly scribbled her requests before giving the list to her patient bodyguard. This time when she returned to her room, the sound of the door seemed to stir Lucifer.

“You’re awake early daughter,” he said, getting out of bed and immediately making a beeline for her in all his naked glory. Sabrina grabbed his robe and threw it at him.

“Put that thing away,”

“That’s not what you said last night. Speaking of, I was wondering. What would your stance be on involving another person in our… debauchery?” Sabrina blinked, taken aback by the sudden question.

“Umm… I guess I’d be okay with it if I got to pick who the other person was? Why? Are you bored with me already?”

“Not at all but I feel it is my duty to induct you in all carnal matters.”

“Okay… umm… right. Sorry, that was a little… unexpected. And it’s very distracting talking to you when you’re… like that.” She gestured at his bare flesh. Lucifer smirked.

“I know, and I very much enjoy watching you get flustered. But you’re right, I need to get dressed and go to court.”

“Bit early?” Sabrina perched on the sofa, chewing her lip anxiously. “Can we talk before you go? I have something important to discuss.”

“I’m convening early because I have an engagement tonight. Incidentally, I won’t be back until morning. What’s on your mind?”

Sabrina blinked, derailed from what she was going to talk about by his sudden announcement.

“Where are you going?”

“I have a matter on earth.”

“All night?”

“One of the witches is to marry tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Sabrina frowned, the realization of what he was saying sinking in. “Oh! No!”

“No?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t do that.”

“I assure you, I can.”

“You were practically frothing at the mouth at the thought of me hypothetically sleeping with someone else and now you’re announcing you’re going to bed a complete stranger? No.”

“Sabrina, this is one of my royal duties.”

“Which you determine. So don’t pretend you have no choice!” She jumped to her feet and marched towards him, hands on her hips.

“The witches worship us. They deserve something for their devotion.”

Sabrina pursed her lips.

“Well, by that logic, if you are rewarding the witches, I should do the same for the warlocks.” She was quite pleased that Lucifer seemed to struggle for words for a moment, clearly not expecting that to be her response.

“No!”

“If I am your female equivalent, I should carry out the same duties. If you are to honour new brides in such a way, it’s only fair that the grooms receive the same treatment.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and a low growl rumbled through him, his fingers curling into fists.

"You're trying to provoke me"

"No, I'm trying to make a point. It’s your choice daddy dearest." Sabrina raised an eyebrow and smiled sweetly. Lucifer gritted his teeth and switched tactics.

“You could always accompany me.”

“I’m not endorsing this. And as I said, I’d be only be agreeable to such acts if I was choosing the third party.”

“You would be choosing. You’d be making the choice to accompany me and thereby deeming that the bride was a suitable third party.”

Sabrina stared at him.

“The leaps of logic you take to try and get your way are really quite astounding.”

“I have matters to attend to. I am not going to continue this pointless conversation any further.”

He turned and began to make for the door. Sabrina stayed where she was, but called after him.

“If you do this, know that I will find a way to make us even. And I’ll be stringing my bed with onions and horseshoes.”

“Noted,” he said, with a disregarding wave of his hand as he left. Sabrina scowled. He was such a hypocrite and, despite his promises, he’d once again proven that all he saw her as was an object.

Sabrina dressed, bitter thoughts swirling in her brain. Salem, who had taken to lurking in her wardrobe when she was with Lucifer, let out a plaintive mew at her distress and arched his back. He didn’t say anything but she felt like he was judging her.

The walls suddenly felt like they were closing in and dizziness overwhelmed her. She had to get out of the palace. She knew that Fenrir would have already left but she didn’t care. She wasn’t made of glass, she could walk around without a guard and Lucifer wouldn’t stop her.

A petty rebellion maybe, but it was all she could manage without planning. She made her way to the castle exit, pulled the door open, took a step and hit something hard. It felt like a wall had been placed in front of her but… there was nothing there.

She narrowed her eyes, noting a very small shimmer to the air. Lucifer had sealed the exits…

"Son of a bitch!" she fumed. She stormed off back to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed muttering under her breath about stupid possessive demons. She felt like her lifeline had been cut. Without Caliban to talk to everything was swirling in her head.

A wicked thought occurred and she sat up. Did she dare? Really? And what would Caliban think if she used him like that?

She thought about what he had said the day before. It seemed like the best way to get even with Lucifer and… if it helped provide her with a little insurance for the future, so much the better.

Sabrina went to her desk and wrote a short note on a piece of paper. She clenched it in her hand and closed her eyes, focusing her energies. In her grasp, the paper burned away to ash and in the throne room, it materialised in Lucifer’s palm.

She didn’t have to wait long for his reaction. A deafening shout ripped through the entire castle, the walls trembling with the ferocity of it. Sabrina smiled to herself and went to run a bath.

* * *

Sabrina didn’t see Lucifer for two days. She spent it in relative peace, reading from some of the thick leather bound tomes on her bookshelf and indulging in a few of her favourite treats from earth, which Fenrir had kindly picked up during his errand. She knew the Dark Lord would show up eventually. She knew he probably wouldn’t be in a good mood but she’d reached a point where she had run out of energy to care. She refused to spend every moment trying to keep him happy and if he was going to play games, she was going to play a few of her own.

When he did appear in her room, expression mutinous, she kept her own face neutral. She carefully marked her place in her book, set it aside and got up to greet him.

“Dark Lord,” she said with a sweet smile.

“Do you enjoy testing my patience Sabrina?” Lucifer growled.

“I don’t know what you mean. Did you have a fun trip to earth?”

Lucifer held up the scrunched up piece of paper she had written her note on. It was badly creased, but the words were still visible.

**_Third person – Caliban._ **

“You said I could choose,” Sabrina pointed out.

“He wasn’t exactly what I was thinking…” Lucifer said through gritted teeth.

“Oh I know exactly what you were thinking. You were either hoping to use it as a way to get me to agree to your ‘wedding gift’ or that I’d select a female so that you could indulge in having two women service your physical needs and desires. I am not a fool.”

Lucifer began to pace and Sabrina quickly

“Why do you take such delight in punishing me?”

“I’m not punishing you, my lord. I’m presenting you with your options and you are punishing yourself.”

“He tried to dethrone our family. Are you rewarding him for that?”

“You’ve never heard the term, sleeping with the enemy? Besides, are you saying you would agree if I chose another man of the court?” Lucifer growled softly. “Oh, so you are only content to share me if it’s with a woman? I see… of course you wouldn’t want to risk one of your demons showing you up.”

“That is low Sabrina…” Lucifer said, his voice dropping in volume. It was far more terrifying when he was quieter, and it took all of Sabrina’s nerve to continue.

“You keep insisting that Caliban is beneath you and inferior… are you worried he’ll prove you wrong?”

Lucifer’s hand twitched and Sabrina was positive that he was going to slap her but he stilled himself. She could see his mind working. He didn’t want to agree but he wanted to prove that he was right about Caliban’s inferiority. Sabrina had to hide her smile. His pride would be the death of him.

She turned away, taking a moment to control her expression, pouring herself a glass of water as an excuse.

“If I agree…” he said slowly, considering his words carefully. “I have a condition of my own.”

“Oh?” Sabrina made to turn but Lucifer moved quickly up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her in place. She rested her head back against his chest, hearing a clink of metal. With his free hand he dangled a bundle of chains and leather in front of her face. She let out a giggle. “I wondered what you’d done with those.”

His warm breath stirred her hair and he ran his fingers across her wrist.

“Do we have an agreement, my queen?”

“We most certainly do, my king.”

* * *

Sabrina wasn't exactly sure of the etiquette surrounding inviting a person to join in, but Lucifer told her not to worry and issued the invitation. She wasn't entirely confident that said invitation didn't involve him yelling at Caliban or forcefully dragging him to the palace. However, when the young man knocked at her bedroom door the next evening, he had no sign of injury and seemed to be in high spirits. Lucifer let him in as Sabrina sat nervously on the bed, beginning to regret even proposing the idea. She should have just dismissed Lucifer's question and moved on. Now she was in a room with two men who hated each other and who were both examining her with the same intensity of a wolf tracking its prey.

“Before we begin,” Lucifer said. “I want to make some things clear. You are here solely because my wife has some bizarre attachment to you. However, you are still an arrogant, traitorous piece of beach trash.”

“Noted,” Caliban said dryly.

“Lucifer stop with the macho posturing,” Sabrina told him.

“Sabrina…”

“No, this is my bedroom and I will speak my mind. And you will count yourself lucky that I don’t say half the stuff I think in front of your court.”

Lucifer looked at Sabrina and then at Caliban.

“Additional point. If you repeat anything you see or hear while you are in here, I will have you strung up in the field of witness and assign a personal murder of crows to peck your eyes out daily.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes and decided to divert the two mens’ attention. She got to her feet and untied the sash that held her dress closed, letting the fabric fall to the floor. Underneath she was wearing an intricately stitched bra and matching underwear, both in a shade of pale blue.

At the sight of her, Lucifer immediately fell silent and Caliban’s eyes widened slightly, excitement sparkling within them.

Sabrina put her hands on her hips.

“Are you two going to leave me over here alone all night?”

Lucifer moved first, crossing the space between them and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, his arms crushing her against him. Caliban followed, moving behind her and letting his hands roam over her stomach, tracing patterns on her pale skin. He ran his lips along her shoulder and up to her neck, nibbling lightly. Sabrina mewled softly against Lucifer’s mouth. He pushed gently, guiding her towards the bed, Caliban stepping aside to let her fall back onto the covers.

The two of them clambered onto the bed, one either side. Caliban returned his attention to Sabrina but Lucifer instead reached over to the bedside table, retrieving a strip of silk. He waved Caliban back and carefully fastened the cloth over Sabrina’s eyes. Once he was satisfied she couldn’t see, he settled her back onto the pillows and began to tether her arms above her head. She felt Caliban trailing soft kisses down from her throat to the top of her bra and she shivered.

The sensation faltered and then disappeared. For a moment there was silence and she was left untouched, straining to determine where the others were. Then she felt something cold and wet glide up her thigh and she let out a startled yelp. Lucifer chuckled.

“Is that ice?”

“Yes it is. Now, can you tell me what this is?” A moment later Sabrina felt a burning sensation, sharp and fleeting, making her arch in shock and pain. Before she could cry out, Lucifer replaced it with another piece of ice, rapidly cooling her skin. “That my love was candlewax.”

“You’re just taking advantage now. This was not about you getting even for what I did.”

“Like you’re any better?”

“You two really are a match made in hell.”

Caliban’s voice came from somewhere near her feet and Sabrina thought she could hear the rustle of fabric. Clothing being removed? Her attention was quickly stolen as Lucifer continued to tease her with the mixture of wax and ice, quickly sending her senses into overdrive as her body tried to comprehend what was happening. He pulled down the cups of her bra and trailed the ice along the curve of her breast and over her nipples. Sabrina lurched sharply, breathing hard.

Near her ear, Lucifer let out a soft moan, the sound surprising in the silence. For a moment his teasing halted, distracted, but he quickly resumed his ministrations. He ran a finger across her lips, parting them slightly, and a moment later liquid splashed across them. It was a fruity and intoxicating flavour that sent warmth flowing through her.

When he stopped, he once again gave Sabrina a moment of nothingness, before she felt his breath on her cheek and another low moan left him.

“Caliban is sucking my cock…” he purred in Sabrina’s ear. “Do you want to see?”

Sabrina couldn’t speak but she nodded, breathing rapidly. Lucifer reached over and pulled the blindfold free. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the light and looked around. Lucifer was lying beside her, naked. By her feet she could see Caliban’s head, his golden hair only just visible between Lucifer’s thighs.

“Oh….” Sabrina inhaled sharply. She squeezed her legs together, heat pooling in her abdomen. Lucifer leaned over her and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking tenderly. Sabrina moaned, squirming against her restraints. She felt him smirk against her skin and she let out a helpless whimper, which only made his expression grow. Lucifer switched breasts, one of his hands reaching down to fist in Caliban’s hair.

He pulled the boy away, letting him lull against Sabrina’s feet. Caliban placed a soft kiss on the hollow of her ankle before moving away to remove his trousers, which were beginning to look uncomfortably tight. Lucifer took the opportunity to descend Sabrina’s body, taking hold of her underwear with his teeth and dragging it slowly down her thigh.

“Please…” Sabrina groaned, feeling like her entire body was on fire from just the brief attention Lucifer had given her. Fortunately, he decided not to tease her further and instead, quickly divested her of her underwear and moved his mouth to where she needed it most. As his forked tongue probed at her entrance, Sabrina caught Caliban’s eye, beckoning him over with just her expression. He clambered over, kneeling beside her head and leaning down to steal a kiss while Lucifer wasn’t looking.

“I have wanted to do that for quite a while,” he murmured.

Sabrina smiled, cheeks flushed.

“Just that…?”

“Oh not at all.”

She twisted as much as her restraints would allow to take him in her mouth. Caliban adjusted his position to keep her comfortable, eyes closing as Sabrina began to suck at his hard member.

For a time the only sounds were the moans of the three infernals. Sabrina could barely think straight, the waves of pleasure lapping over her mixing with the wine that Lucifer had given her creating a heady dreamlike state. She couldn’t focus on anything other than the feeling of Lucifer’s mouth and tongue and the pressure building under his skilled touch.

As he worked her up to her orgasm, her teeth grazed against Caliban’s skin and he jerked sharply backwards, breathing hard.

“She’s…. feisty…” he struggled to get the words out and as he spoke, Lucifer paused and gave him a devilish grin.

“That’s my girl… she’s a lot to handle…”

Sabrina tried to order her thoughts, sitting up as much as she could to look at both of the men.

“I want you both to screw me…” she breathed, her voice barely audible.

The two men exchanged glances, wary of one another, but the siren song of the young witch’s body was too great a temptation. Caliban crawled over to where Lucifer was knelt and Sabrina let her eyes slide shut.

Lucifer entered her first, thrusting deep inside of her. Sabrina cried out, body still sensitive from her climax. Her husband began to move slowly, with a tender roughness that made her entire body shake each time he buried himself inside of her. When he pulled out, she whimpered at the loss but he was quickly replaced by Caliban. He was smaller than Lucifer but not by much and he angled her hips, pressing against the spot that made her scream out in delight with each thrust.

The two alternated, relishing in her body. All rivalry disappeared as carnal pleasure took over. Sabrina lost herself in the feel of skin on skin, hands exploring her body, lips, tongues, all spiralling into one beautiful feeling that was beyond anything she’d ever felt. No part of her was left untouched as her two lovers devoured her inch by inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I'm sorry if you didn't. I can't do the dirty sex scenes without cringing so there's always going to be a certain amount of... indirectness?


	21. Shades of Normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy that everyone seemed to enjoy the Calcifer and Sabrina encounter! I wasn't sure how people would react to that particular, entirely necessary scene!

Lucifer woke early and for a time he lay in the bed, running his fingers along the curve of Sabrina’s arm. She was tucked beneath the covers, barely visible except for a few protruding limbs and a tuft of hair. He looked down at his young bride with a slight smile. She had surpassed all his expectations and continued to prove herself daily.

He placed a soft kiss on her head and climbed out of bed. Sabrina’s familiar emerged from wherever he had been hiding, immediately running over to take Lucifer’s spot in the bed. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, getting a hiss from the cat in return. They still didn’t like one another and it was only exacerbated each time the royal couple argued. Most of the time, the familiar didn’t even appear until Lucifer was long gone. It had been a few days since their last verbal sparring match, over the whole Caliban thing, and the renewed peace seemed to have made the familiar a little more confident.

Lucifer bared his teeth at the cat who responded by snuggling underneath the covers. He dressed and headed to the dining hall. Pandemonium was quiet, but as he took his seat at the dining table, Lilith appeared with his breakfast.

“Good morning my lord. Will Sabrina be joining you today?” she asked as she set down the plate. Ordinarily Sabrina and Lucifer only shared their evening meal but in recent days, the young queen had been waking early and accompanying her husband to breakfast. Although, he had noted that she never seemed to eat very much on those occasions.

“She’s still asleep.” He sounded distracted and seemed oddly thoughtful. “Lilith?”

“Yes my lord?”

“I’ve noticed that my queen seems… oddly melancholy lately.” It had been bothering him for some time. While she always seemed to throw herself into their nightly encounters, the rest of the time she seemed… somewhat aimless and distracted. “Has she by any chance confided in you?”

He was aware that Lilith had held a certain amount of influence over Sabrina, forged at his request. He wasn’t sure quite how much trust remained between the two after his role in their interactions was revealed.

“She has not but… if I may speak candidly for a moment?” She kept her eyes diverted as she spoke, clearly wary of incurring his wrath.

“You may.”

“Sabrina is a young woman. Not only that, she is an exceptionally… stubborn and free spirit girl. And she has gone from having relatively few responsibilities and a large amount of freedom to having a great deal of responsibilities and little freedom.”

“You don’t think she’s ready?”

“I have no doubt that she is. She will rise to any challenge you present her with. But she is half human and she is a teenager. She needs amusement… freedom… companionship.”

“Am I not suitable companionship for her?”

Lilith made a face and sighed, turning to face

“My lord, what are Sabrina’s interests?”

“Err…”

“What does she spend her days doing? What is her favourite…book?”

“Okay Lilith, I get it. You think I should let go of the reins a little bit, so to speak?”

“I don’t think it would do any harm… and if she had access to other sources of amusement, she may be less inclined to spend her time at the Shores of Sorrow…”

Lucifer bristled at the implication in Lilith’s words. He gave a dismissive wave of his hand and she retreated from view. There was some truth to what she said, as much as he hated to admit it. He wasn’t entirely convinced that Sabrina wouldn’t run off as soon as she had the opportunity, it would certainly be in keeping with the rather rebellious behaviour she’d demonstrated previously. But he needed his queen to be a model of perfection in all ways and that included her emotional state. He tended to overlook Sabrina’s youth and her rather ridiculous sentimentality to the mortal world, hoping that she would learn, grow and move on without his interference. But, if he was to be entirely honest with himself, if the choice was between an attachment to mortals that her visitation to was restricted or a growing attachment to the clay pretender to his throne that she had frequent contact with, it was really no contest.

“Lilith!” he called. “Go fetch my wife.”

Even though he couldn’t see her, he knew that his handmaiden was somewhere nearby. He’d be keeping a closer eye on her since he had returned. She had started to relax a little, feeling that his mood had mellowed. Of course, he had no intention of letting anything slide and was waiting for her to be at her most comfortable before he continued with his punishment for her disobedience.

The door opened and the two women entered. Lilith was frowning slightly and seemed to be deep in thought. Sabrina still looked half asleep, paler than normal and her hair was bedraggled.

“My queen,” Lucifer said, smiling.

“My lord…” Sabrina mumbled sleepily.

“Lilith, you can leave us,” Lucifer told the handmaiden. “Sabrina, do you have plans for today?”

“No… but I really don’t want to sword fight today, Lucifer. I’m half human and you’re kind of exhausting me.”

“That’s not what I had in mind. And, noted, I will relax your training somewhat… but I will not be doing the same for our other tiring activities.” He smirked before returning to the matter at hand. “No, I actually have a task for you to do today. It’s very important.”

“What’s the task?” Sabrina asked, frowning.

“I’ll tell you when we get there. So, up for a little trip?”

“Sure… I’ll go get tidied up.”

Lucifer watched her retreat, brow furrowing. She seemed even more disconnected than normal and he couldn’t understand why.

He decided not to dwell on it and instead finished up his breakfast. He would drop Sabrina off and then arrange for one of his minions to keep an eye on her, ensuring she didn’t have the opportunity to run away.

* * *

When the two of them teleported to Greendale, Sabrina still seemed confused as to exactly what Lucifer was wanting from her. As she looked around at the familiar shops, she wondered if she’d done something to upset him and he was bringing her home to taunt her somehow.

“What are we doing here?” She looked over at him. “If you’re trying to sell me on you sleeping with the witches, it’s not going to happen.”

“That’s not why we’re here.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to lead her down the road. Sabrina looked around warily, almost like she was expecting something bad to happen. “No, today we are here because I am giving you a day off.”

“A day off from what…?”

“Hell. Today you get to be mortal.”

Sabrina blinked and realised that Lucifer was guiding her towards Roz’s house. She stopped dead and looked at him.

“Really?” She could hardly dare to believe it was true.

“Yes.”

“That is… uncharacteristically nice of you. What’s the catch?”

“No catch. I want you to have an enjoyable day. And if you feel the need to make it up to me later… well, I won’t object.” He grinned and held her close before moving on. Sabrina rested her head against his chest.

“We almost look normal…” she muttered, catching sight of their reflection in a window.

“Normal is overrated,” Lucifer replied. They neared Roz’s house and he stopped abruptly, looking at Sabrina. “I do have one condition for your visit today Sabrina.”

“I figured…”

“I will leave you to spend time with your friends and come to collect you later today… but you are not to see any of the witches. I don’t trust them not to try anything.”

It was a blow to Sabrina. She had hoped desperately that she could see her family, her Aunt Zelda especially as she had things she wanted to discuss… but if it was a choice between seeing some of the people she cared about or none of them…

“Okay. I understand.”

He smiled and reached over to knock at Roz’s door. It took a few minutes, but the door opened and Sabrina found herself looking into her best friend’s face. The other girl’s eyes widened and she threw her arms around the young witch.

“Sabrina! Oh my god, how are you here?”

“Roz…. I’ve missed you so much…” Sabrina clung to her friend like she was afraid if she let go she would disappear.

“Did you run off?” Roz asked, pulling back slightly.

“No… this is a Satan sponsored visit…” Sabrina inclined her head towards Lucifer who was lingering nearby. Roz’s expression became colder.

“Oh. Hello.”

“Good day Rosalind. I trust you’ve been keeping well?”

“Well enough…”

“Glad to hear it. Now I’m entrusting my dear Sabrina into your care for the day. I will be back to collect her at sundown. Can I rely on the pair of you to behave?”

“We’re not children Lucifer…”

“I would disagree. But I’ll see you tonight darling.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before strolling off.

Roz and Sabrina waited until he was out of sight before heading into the house. Roz took them both to her bedroom, still slightly in shock at her friend’s sudden reappearance. Sabrina sank down onto the bed with a sigh. Roz’s room felt as familiar to her as her own and sitting in the cocoon of familiarity she realised just how much tension she was carrying. Just being there, it started to slip away.

“How long have I been gone?” Sabrina asked quietly.

“Six months. It’s October 12th”

“That’s… longer than I thought. Almost my birthday.”

“How… how was it?”

“There have been good bits… and there have been some quite rough bits. I got… married.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah, it kind of got sprung on me as well. Literally the day after I arrived, he married me.”

“You get a ring a least?”

“Nope. Just this stupid scar,” Sabrina said, holding up her arm where the silvery scar was visible. “But I really don’t want to talk about all the… Hell stuff, as much as possible. And I’m sure the others will have… questions. So, can we call them, wait till they’re here so I can answer you all at once?”

“Yes, that’s fine. I’ll call them. In the meantime, do you want a hot chocolate?”

Sabrina nodded. How many evenings had they spent together drinking hot chocolate and pretending to do their homework?

Roz went out to the kitchen and Sabrina lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She felt the pangs of homesickness that she’d been keeping buried since she’d gone to hell and closed her eyes. She knew Lucifer was only letting her visit to be nice but in a way it was almost worse. She had no idea how long it would be before she was allowed back and she just felt like the wounds from her rapid departure had been ripped open all over again.

She heard Roz approaching and opened her eyes quickly. She wasn’t going to let her issues ruin the one day she had to see her friends.

“So what have I missed recently?” Sabrina asked, taking the hot chocolate Roz offered.

“Well Theo and Robin are now properly dating but otherwise it’s been… pretty normal. And I mean like real normal, not Greendale normal.”

“You mean, you don’t have to deal with my drama…”

“That’s not what I said.” Roz settled next to her. “I called Harvey and Theo. They’ll be over soon. We could go to Dr Cerberus’?”

“I can’t. I’m not allowed to see any of my family… Lucifer’s worried they’ll do something to try and steal me away.”

“Like he did?”

“He’s big on double standards…”

“I’m getting more and more reasons to dislike him… you know the when hhe came over here when i… made that deal with him, one of my photographs disappeared. One of the two of us.”

“That’s… odd…” Sabrina frowned. “He does some weird things. But, I don’t want to give him a reason to hurt anyone I care about. Are you okay if we just spend the day here?”

“Yes. That’s fine. I’m just happy you’re here.”

Sabrina smiled slightly but it faltered as something occurred to her.

“He… he hasn’t collected on that deal has he?”

“Not yet… but I can feel him watching me sometimes. I’m not sure if it’s just paranoia or what…”

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something, she wasn’t entirely sure what, maybe some reassurance that Lucifer wasn’t stalking her friend… even though she wasn’t entirely confident of that. The doorbell rang, cutting her off and she pushed the thoughts of what her father might do to the back of her mind. Today she was just a normal girl.


	22. Solemn vows spoken and promises unkept

Roz led Theo and Harvey into the bedroom. When Theo saw Sabrina, he immediately threw himself at her, embracing her tightly.

“Sabrina! It’s so good to see you!”

“Theo, I missed you” she said, smiling brightly at her friend’s exuberance.

When they pulled apart, Sabrina turned to Harvey. He was stood in the doorway and Sabrina was surprised by his expression, which looked like he was trying to suppress intense anger.

“Harvey…?” Sabrina asked tentatively. “Hi?”

“Hello Sabrina,” he said, voice cold. “You’re back…”

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong! Of course you wouldn’t even register what you did!”

“Is this about how I left?” Sabrina asked, biting her lip.

“Yes!” he exploded. “You disappeared in the middle of the night without saying goodbye and left us some pathetic note making excuses!”

“I was trying to-”

“Trying to make it easier, I know. But you don’t have the right to make those choices for us Sabrina! You should have told us! No, instead you assumed that you know best, not only for our safety but for our emotions? And you expect us all to just be fine with that?”

Sabrina looked like she’d been slapped as she stared at Harvey. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced herself to hide them.

“Yes, I was selfish. I know that. But I didn’t say goodbye to protect your feelings Harvey, any of you. I said goodbye to protect mine. Because I had to give up my home, my family and my friends in one night and deliver myself to the gates of hell, or wake up knowing that everyone that I cared about would die. Yes I decided to protect you, but I defy you to have made a different choice. And I knew that you would all be okay, that you had each other to look after you. So I chose not to say goodbye because I knew that if I did, I wouldn’t be able to do what I had to. I know that everyone thinks that I’m… like, immune to all of this nightmarish circumstances because I’m used to it but I’m not. If I had to say goodbye, it would have broken me and I would have spent the rest of my life knowing that it was my fault that people died.”

The tears were flowing now, no matter how hard she tried to quell them. Harvey opened his mouth but Theo stepped between them.

“Roz, why don’t you take Harvey into the kitchen for a minute?”

Roz nodded and ushered her boyfriend out. He tried to protest but the two others quickly silenced him. Theo closed the door after them and turned to Sabrina.

“He’s an idiot Sabrina,” he told her, fiercely. “You gave up everything for us and we know that. Harvey’s just… he struggles to see the other side of it.”

Sabrina sat on the floor, resting her back against the side of Roz’s bed. Theo sat beside her, taking her hand and gently squeezing it.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he told her.

Sabrina looked down, chewing her lip anxiously.

“How… how bad was it? When I left?”

“It… it wasn’t good. I think Roz handled it the best. Harvey refused to listen to Caliban when he tried to explain and walked out. He also tried to start a fight with him. He got in a decent hit before Roz intervened.” Theo sighed. “Honestly, I don’t think Harvey ever got over you and that’s why he’s acting like this.”

“Huh… if he reacts like this to me leaving, I hate to see how he’ll act when he hears I got married…”

“You got married?” Theo catapulted into an upright position. “What? When?”

“You’ve heard of a shotgun wedding right? Well this was more like an overpowered demon stalking me down the aisle.”

“Oh… not much choice then.” Theo considered for a moment. “You know, shotgun weddings are usually used when the bride is pregnant…”

“It was six months ago Theo. If I was pregnant at my wedding, I think there’d be some visible sign by this point,” Sabrina pointed out.

“True…”

“I have a bodyguard now. A werewolf.”

“Really? That’s… kinda cool.”

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy. And I learned how to sword fight too.”

“Nice!” Theo looked impressed and Sabrina couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“You would have been much better at this than I am.”

“Hmm… I’m not sure I’d be Lucifer’s type…”

Sabrina made a face, her mind going back to her night with Lucifer and Caliban. She flushed furiously at the thought of it.

“Actually, you might be in luck,” she said, trying to suppress a giggle. Theo gave her a curious look, quickly picking up on the subtext from her words and the expression of embarrassment on her face.

“Wait, really? Sabrina… I would not have expected that of you!”

“Hell has a way of bringing out… sides you never knew existed.”

Theo nodded, intrigued and a little bit excited by her words. Sabrina couldn’t help but smile to herself. Theo had always been the one who was the most open to her other side. He would have made a great warlock if he’d been born to a different family.

“Okay, I have to ask… the whole, him being your father thing…”

“Please don’t ask…”

“Sabrina, I have to. If our positions were reversed, it’d be the first thing you’d want to know. So… what gives?”

“I guess to him it isn’t a big deal. I mean, he is Satan, his morals aren’t exactly squeaky clean. And if I make a point about it, his standard excuses are we’re in hell, it doesn’t matter or that we’re just doing what mortal rulers used to do. I… try not to think about it. It’s better if I go along with it… he doesn’t like to be denied. Anything.”

Theo opened his mouth but paused, considering his words.

“Are you… happy there Sabrina?”

The question took her by surprise. She’d not really thought about it properly.

“No…” she said. “There are days when I’m not completely miserable and I’m grateful for those… but most of the time I just feel… lost. And then on the few days when I feel happy, I feel guilty… it’s like I’m giving up on my old life. I… I wish I could come back but more than that, I wish I had a choice.”

Theo hugged Sabrina close, their two heads pressed against one another in silent solidarity.

* * *

Somehow, the four of them managed to fall back into old habits and they were able to pretend things were normal. Sabrina had a feeling that Roz had given Harvey a few stern words as he seemed a little sheepish when they returned.

A strict ‘no hell’ rule was put in place and instead they had a movie marathon. Sabrina only faltered once, waiting until Harvey had gone to the bathroom before asking a question that had been bothering her for most of the day.

“How are my aunts? After i… left?”

Theo and Roz exchanged glances.

“Well, we’ve not really seen your Aunt Zelda. But that’s not really anything new,” Theo said.

“I did go see her a while ago. She was… frosty,” Roz said.

“Well, that’s not new either,” Sabrina pointed out. “What about Hilda?”

“She seems okay. We still see her in town, keeping busy. And she got married a few weeks back!”

“Wow… I’m sad I missed that…” Sabrina looked down at her lap, feeling disheartened by the news. She would have loved to have been with her Aunts for the wedding. “A few weeks?”

“One and a bit, I’m not sure the exact date.”

“Huh…”

The others managed to distract her for the most part but the thought lingered at the back of her mind. As it grew later, she became more anxious, waiting for Lucifer’s inevitable return. Roz seemed to pick up on her shift in mood and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“So when does your prison guard come to collect you?” Harvey asked.

“I don’t know. When he feels like it. He said before sundown. Then again, he didn’t actually say he meant sundown today.”

“The devil’s in the details I suppose.”

“We could run, take you somewhere else?” Harvey suggested. “Somewhere that slimy bastard can’t find you?”

“I’d be found within ten minutes. And you’d be dead. And he’d probably make me watch,” Sabrina said dryly.

“I most certainly would.”

Lucifer’s voice came out of nowhere and all four of them jumped. They rose to their feet as one and turned to see the man himself leaning against a nearby door frame, looking completely at ease.

“You were not invited,” Roz said.

“If you open a door, you can’t complain when a person walks through it dear Rosalind,” Lucifer said with a smirk. “And I definitely recall you opening that door.”

Harvey looked at Roz, confused and trying to decipher Lucifer’s words. Sabrina grimaced. Of course he couldn’t just collect her, he had to try and make trouble as well. She guessed Roz hadn’t told anyone else about making her deal… well that was one secret spilled.

“I’m not running away, there is no need for arguments,” Sabrina said with a resigned sigh. “And, even if a door has been opened Lucifer, it’s still considered polite to knock.”

“I’ll make sure to remember that,” he said dryly. “Now, come along Sabrina, we should be getting home.”

Sabrina sighed and headed over to Lucifer’s side. As she moved, Harvey muttered something under his breath. Lucifer’s head turned sharply.

“What was that, boy?”

Sabrina followed his gaze, silently pleading with Harvey not to say anything.

“I called you an asshole.”

“And why would you do a foolish thing like that?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because you are one. It’s bad enough that you abduct Sabrina and try to use her to bring about the end of the world but the least you could do is not order her around like a dog.”

Lucifer looked mildly amused, looking over at Sabrina.

“Your mortal pet doesn’t approve of how I talk to you my darling.” He turned his focus back to Harvey, a deadly smirk on his face as he stalked towards the boy.

“Lucifer don’t…” Sabrina said softly.

Lucifer seized hold of Harvey’s throat, lifting him from his feet. His fingers dug into the boy’s skin, nails puncturing the flesh and sending rivulets of blood running down his neck.

“Sabrina is mine and I will address her however I see fit. And if you have a problem with that, I suggest you keep it to yourself or I will wring your scrawny neck and then peel the flesh from your body. I have no issue with killing you and I only allow you to live currently due my dear daughter’s affections for you, but trust me when I say, that courtesy can only extend so far.”

“Leave him alone!” Sabrina wasn’t sure if she had spoken or someone else had. She was aware of Theo lunging at Lucifer and the smaller boy being hurled back across the room, landing with a sickening crunch on his arm.

“Lucifer! STOP!” Sabrina screamed. Her arms flew out in front of her and she sent Lucifer crashing to the ground. Roz rushed to Harvey’s side as he slumped in a heap and Sabrina moved quickly to place herself between her friends and her father.

Lucifer got up quickly, rounding on Sabrina with fury radiating from him. Sabrina felt energy crackling through her and she kept her palms trained on him.

“You have made your point. In an unnecessarily violent and destructive manner. Now, I’m not resisting going back to hell but I’m also not going to let you hurt my friends. There is no need for any further antagonism.”

The two of them regarded one another, Lucifer’s eyes flicking over to the mortal teens. He nodded slowly. Sabrina tentatively lowered her hands, feeling nauseous at the rage written across his face. He was not going to be kind when they got back.

Lucifer held out his hand to Sabrina. She wanted desperately to run or scream or beg. But in the end, all she could do was take his hand in hers.


	23. What lies beneath

They appeared in the throne room and Sabrina immediately went to distance herself from her still clearly furious father. He seized hold of her wrist in a vicelike grip before she had taken more than a step.

“OUT!” he roared, anyone foolish enough to be nearby fleeing promptly. Sabrina trembled, feeling tiny beside the looming figure. The hand that wasn’t holding her wrist clenched and unclenched, seeming to be itching to wrap the long fingers around her throat.

“You said you wouldn’t hit me…” Sabrina forced out the words, little more than a squeak. Lucifer cocked his head slightly, seemingly deep in thought.

“I won’t,” he told her. His voice was quiet and that just made her more nervous.

“I just wanted to protect my friends…”

“Your attachment to your pets is touching, truly, but I can only be lenient for so long. You are queen of hell and that is where your allegiance should lie. To hell and to me. Above everything else.” Her skin was bruising under his fingers and Sabrina supressed a wince.

“I can’t do that Lucifer. If hell rose up against them, I would take my friends side every time.”

Lucifer placed his other hand on her cheek, holding her gaze. There was no emotion in his eyes, not even anger anymore.

“And what about me? Where would you stand if the threat was against me Sabrina?”

The question took her by surprise and for a moment she faltered with her answer. Lucifer’s face remained impassive but she knew that the damage was done. He released her face and turned, dragging her behind him. She had to run to keep up with him or risk having her arm torn from its socket. He led her down the halls until they came to a large grand doorway. There were symbols painted above it in gold.

עבדון

Lucifer placed a hand on the door and it swung open. A blast of cold air struck Sabrina’s face and a roaring sound reached her ears. It was pitch black but looking into it she felt like something was looking back. She stiffened, fear flooding through her body.

He pulled her close to him, turning her so her back was to the doorway. The chill wind stirred her dress and goosebumps rose along her skin. Lucifer smiled kindly and stroked her hair, looking down at her.

“Please… don’t do this.”

“This is for your own good Sabrina,” Lucifer said, pushing her backwards into the darkness. He watched her vanish into the abyss and closed the doors with a wave of his hand. Silently he returned to the throne room and slumped on his throne like a petulant teenager, his eyes closed and two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

Despite his seeming obliviousness to the world, when Lilith entered silently and began to approach, he instantly spoke.

"I didn't call for you"

"I'm aware, my lord. I did not wish to bother you, I just wanted to enquire about Sabrina's... I mean, the queen's whereabouts. We had a matter to discuss but she does not appear to be in her rooms?"

Lucifer's eyes opened, the lazy feline gaze running over his handmaiden as he decided what to tell her.

"She's in the pit at this present time. Your conversation will have to wait until I see fit to release her"

"The... Pit, my lord? May I ask what she did to warrant such a... Harsh punishment?" she asked.

“There was an altercation between myself and the mortals. Sabrina decided to align herself with the wrong side.”

“Given her propensity for mortals, it hardly seems surprising…”

“It’s not surprising Lilith, but it’s also not something I can continue to indulge. Thanks to you.”

Lilith blinked and automatically took a step backwards. As much as Lucifer appeared to be at ease, she knew better than anyone that was frequently when he was at his most dangerous.

“I don’t understand my lord…”

“I am not a fool Lilith. I’m aware that since your… attempted coup, factions within the kingdom have been expressing their dissent. If Sabrina has any weakness, any sign of wavering between her and I, it will be seized upon and exploited. And while I care for her, I would rather see her made strong with hatred for me than crippled with trivial affection for beings with no greater a life span than a mayfly.” He closed his eyes again. “Ordinarily, I would have administered a punishment of dissention in public however I believe that the pit will be more effective in the long term. And discrete. Besides, while I believe a healthy dose of fear is integral to any relationship, I don’t want her to cower from my touch.”

“All this trouble for such a small thing…” Lilith said quietly. “If you can’t handle Sabrina now, how are you going to cope when you and she start to have children?”

“I hardly think that’s a concern for now. She is young, we have plenty of time. And I’m sure that, had Sabrina been raised in hell where she belonged, these issues would not be occurring. Besides, I don’t feel particularly inclined to have any more children. I have my heir, more would be surplus to requirements. But I suppose that’s the luxury of choice, isn’t it Lilith? Not something you’d have much knowledge of I suppose…”

Lilith’s expression darkened while Lucifer let a small smirk flit across his features.

“I will take my leave of you, my lord. And speak to Sabrina at a later time.”

* * *

Sabrina plummeted into nothingness. At first she felt the sensation of falling but as the wind whipped around her and slowly died, the feeling changed. It was more like she was lain out on a hard surface, although she didn’t recall having landed, and despite not being bound in any way, she was unable to move. Her legs felt heavy and useless, her arms were trapped rigidly at her sides.

That was when the whispering started. It was distant at first and seemed to be coming from many different places, the indistinct words layering over one another like the gentle lapping of water. A coldness brushed over her ankle and she tried to recoil, without success.

Wherever she was, there was no light. It was like she had gone blind, all she could do was strain her ears and listen. She felt rather than saw something watching her. She wasn’t sure what triggered the realisation, but she knew that something was there. Close by. Watching her. The awareness was like that of someone waking from a deep sleep, the accompanying wrongness as the brain tried to decipher fact from fiction and every shadow gained a face until sense was restored.

For a time, she wasn’t sure how long, it made no move. She was left in the dark and the cold with the feeling of eyes burning into her, consuming her inch by inch. The frosty air was eating away at her skin, its touch producing the sting of false heat that accompanied the worst cold. Her limbs remained trapped, her tongue was thick and deadened. Only her eyes could move.

Despite the dark, the longer she stared she thought she could make out shapes but was unsure if her eyes were adjusting or her mind was playing tricks on her. In places, the shadows seemed to grow blacker the more she looked and she felt like she might be swallowed up by the emptiness entirely.

There was a low regular sound from behind her head, the rhythm reminding her of breathing. She wished desperately she could see but part of her feared what her eyes might land upon.

The whispers were building and there was a skittering noise as something scuttled nearby, a metallic sharpness scraping on stone. She felt the same coldness on her leg, accompanied by a damp sensation as the thing moved over her knee. Its actions were hesitant, almost curious, as it slide down the curve of her thigh.

_No, please no…_

Sharp pinpricks ran over her skin. The whispers had grown even louder and more distinct. Sabrina could separate out words, even sentences as she lay in silent terror. The words didn’t mean much to her but there was something familiar about the voices.

A heat wafted over her face, accompanied by a rancid odour and there was a brief moment of pressure against her. Even if Sabrina had wanted to move, she wouldn’t have dared. The scratching sound continued above her and then something wet dripped down onto her forehead. It oozed down her cheek, viscous and too thick to be water. She felt something sharp slice along her foot, the serrated edge tearing into her with ease.

The cold thing crept across her skin. There was no more brief traces or brushes against her. Now she could feel it crawling, leechlike up her body. Its touch left a lingering residue on her skin that made her want to squirm away. It seemed to enjoy the feel of her body, avoiding the areas that were protected by clothing as it made its way up towards her head.

The voices were fading in and out, growing more recognisable each time one spoke. She could hear her friends, her family, herself, words spoken in the past echoed back at her.

**_Not all of us can leave whenever we want, and come back whenever we want_ **

**_C O W A R D_ **

**_U_ **

**_N_ **

**_A_ **

**_W_ **

**_A_ **

**_That’s evil. That’s only evil Y_ **

**_Y N S T_ **

**_O E R_ **

**_M U R D E R_ **

**_R Here we go again. You’re going to fix Roz? Like you fixed my brother, maybe?_ **

**_F_ **

**_A U_ **

**_L_ **

**_T_ **

**_Witches don’t cure people. They curse people._ **

The thing coiled around her throat and Sabrina could feel every flex of the grotesque form as it undulated against her. It probed at her lips, tracing the curves and dips. Sabrina’s breath came in frantic erratic bursts and she tried to hold her mouth shut as the tendril continued to try and burrow its way through.

**_And why is it that right after I kiss your ex boyfriend, I go blind, all at once?_ **

_S I can’t talk to you again._  
A   
No Sabrina, you’ve done enough B 

**_R_ **

**_I Why would you drag other witches into your reckless, stupid plans?_ **

**_N_ **

**_A_ **

**_All you did was make things worse_ **

The pressure at her throat increased until she was unable to help herself, mouth opening in a silent scream. That was all it took. It dove through the narrow space, flooding into her mouth. She could taste copper and sulfur on her tongue along with something else, something dead and rotten. The thing growing more fluid as it coated the inside of her throat. Her windpipe constricted like something was choking her but it was coming from inside. She gagged, the form solidifying once more and taking on its more snakelike form. The blood started to pound in her head and she felt the clawing pressure beginning to spread up through the inside of her nostrils.

**_No one will help you._ **

****

**_A M E L_ **

**_L O I H P_ **

**_N L S S_ **

**_E E_ **

****

The pain was intense as the creature, whatever it was, worked its way through every crevice of her head. She could feel the same tearing at her ears as it continued its relentless invasion. All she could do was lie there in the darkness, helpless.

**_We are standing in a grave young lady and you want to dig it deeper!_ **

**_So you’re a thief as well as a murderer_ **

**_Begging him to let us clean up your mess._ **

**_F A U S E_ **

**_I Y L E S S_ **

**_L O_ **

**_U E_ **

**_R N O T H I N G_ **

**_A E I_ **

**_L I M_ **

**_Don’t pretend its not for selfish reasons and don’t come crying to me when it all blows up in your face._ **

She could feel the rot of whatever was happening to her, taste it and smell it coming from her own body. Her skin was being torn apart, burned down to ash and reformed in seconds, leaving her trapped in a never ending limbo of agony.

**_You’re not my mother Zelda, so stop acting like it_ **

Sabrina couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think about anything other than the pain and the horrific feeling of that thing burrowing down deeper inside of her, taking root in her brain and devouring her soul with its corruption.

There was no time or space anymore. There was no earth, no hell. There was only the pit, the pain and the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep well my sweet sinners x


	24. Those in low places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter my lovely peoples. Updates will slow down again come Monday when i go back to work but at the moment I'm using this to distract from reality.  
> I hope everyone is enjoying, your comments keep me motivated and i always love hearing your thoughts (I especially love it when you pick up on little things, you are all such clever sinners!)
> 
> Imma go sleep now. It's late... or early.

The throne room was alive with music and frivolity, demons of all shape and size cavorting in revealing outfits of leather and chain. Lucifer was seated in his throne watching the revelry going on around him. The party had been Adramelech’s suggestion and had been quickly thrown together by Master Leonard. It reminded Lucifer of how long it had been since the court had held one of its infernal nocturnal orgies and while he wasn’t actively participating, he relished in the heady atmosphere of lust, passion and intoxication.

At the doorway to the throne room, Fenrir watched the debauchery unfold. His sharp canine eyes flitted across the assembled demons, all too caught up to notice him. A young demoness was stationed near to the throne, responsible for refilling the king’s cup and as Fenrir caught her eye, she inclined her head ever so slightly. Adramelech was also circulating nearby, seemingly mingling but out of the corner of his eye he was monitoring the throne. Fenrir moved his focus over to Lilith, who had been permitted to participate. That was an unexpected development but it worked in his favour, as he had only one location that needed to be monitored. She was in deep discussion with Caym, his wicked tongue sufficiently holding her attention.

Satisfied, Fenrir slipped away. He headed down the halls, taking the servant passages down to the infernal doorway. Saleos, one of the Earls of hell, was waiting for him along with his maid, a Yenaldooshi that Fenrir trusted named Enyo.

“Everything is in place. Thank you both for your assistance,” he greeted them quietly.

“I cannot linger here long or someone will notice my absence,” Saleos told the werewolf. “Once I open the door, the two of you will be able to undertake the rest yourself?”

Fenrir nodded. He had wanted to undertake this himself, but the infernal doorway required a member of the nobility to open it. Fortunately, Saleos was known to be the most gentle of the nobles and he had volunteered his services after witnessing the rather aggressive exchange in the throne room.

Saleos placed a hand on the door and it swung open, exposing the dark swirling abyss beyond. He nodded to the two serving demons and retreated quickly. Fenrir looked down into the darkness. The pit was legendary amongst the demons of hell and feared by all. Staring down, he felt the icy fear beginning to set in.

“Candle?”

His companion handed him one and Fenrir used his hand to shelter the flame from the wind. He could see the edge of the pit, rocky outcrops that would serve as a suitable path. He lowered himself down, treading cautiously. Below he could hear the rumbling of the pit’s inhabitant and he silently hoped that he could make it down unnoticed.

As he descended, he began to make out the shape of a pale figure laid out at the bottom. There she was. The wind was beating against him, trying to knock him down and Fenrir wondered how much of the pit’s weather was entirely natural.

He hopped down the last few layers of rock and reached solid ground. Sabrina was laid out, her fair skin stained with black residue. It looked like someone had spilled ink on a piece of paper. Her eyes were open but they were rolled back in her head, showing only the whites. Her lips were moving, rapidly shaping words that were lost in silence. Her hair was matted with sweat, her dress was soaked through and clinging to her frame.

“Don’t worry Sabrina, we’ll get you somewhere safe,” he said quietly. The sound of something scraping against the rocks nearby reached his ears and Fenrir stiffened slightly. No time to delay.

He set down the candle, keeping an eye on it as he knew there was no chance of scaling the cliff face without the light. Sabrina was lightweight and it was easy for him to carefully scoop her up, putting her over his shoulder. He picked up the candle and began to awkwardly ascend the rocks, silently thanking his werewolf genetics for the enhanced balance it bestowed on him.

From below, the sound of something scuttling after him, hanging back just enough to avoid the candlelight.

As he neared the top, Enyo leaned down and took hold of the candle. Fenrir braced himself against the rocks and struggled to deposit Sabrina on the safe ground from below. The scuttling sound had increased in speed, drawing ever closer.

“Take her!” Fenrir growled.

Between the two of them, they managed to half heave and half drag Sabrina through the doors, placing her on the tiled palace floor. She lay there, splayed out, as Fenrir clambered out to join her. The doors swung shut behind him and he heaved a sigh of relief.

“Is that the hard bit over?” Enyo asked.

“Well we still need to get her to somewhere secure, so maybe don’t get too comfortable.”

He picked her up bridal style and the pair let themselves into the servant’s passage. Enyo went first to check that there was no one near Sabrina’s quarters that would stop them or cause issues. Away from the influence of the pit, Sabrina’s body relaxed slightly. Her arms went limp and one hung down, but she remained unconscious.

They took her to her bedroom, letting themselves in. Salem ran over, frantic at the sight of his mistress. Fenrir tried to give him a reassuring smile as he set the queen down on the bed and turned to Enyo. She had already begun to work on her part of their arrangement, mixing ingredients together to make a solution that would purge the toxins from Sabrina’s body.

“Are you sure this will work?” Fenrir asked.

“No. It induces purging but I can’t guarantee it will be strong enough for this. I have a few other things we can try if it doesn’t work, but they’re risky. But Abaddon’s influence will wear off on its own after a few days away from it.”

“Yes but I’m not certain that the king won’t just put her back in there if he finds her and it would be better if she was up and able to defend herself.”

“Fenrir, calm down. We can try this and assume it will work. Leave fretting for when we know there is something to fret about.”

She quickly managed to concoct a foul smelling liquid that made Fenrir’s nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Alright, open her mouth" Enyo said. "And tilt her head so she doesn't choke"

Fenrir did as he was told, carefully cradling Sabrina in his arms so that the liquid would flow smoothly down her throat. Salem hissed, burying himself between the pillows as he watched. Enyo came over and tipped the solution into Sabrina's mouth, not stopping until every drop was drained.

"How long does it take?" Fenrir asked hesitantly, eyeing the still motionless Queen. As if in response, Sabrina spluttered and her body arched as she unleashed a torrent of black mucus.

"Not long" Enyo said. "It usually takes an hour to completely clear a body. It won't be pretty but at least it seems to be working. She’ll be in and out until it’s all gone from her system but she probably won’t be up for much conversation in that time.” She looked over to the door. “Are you sure no one will look in here?”

“As long as the king thinks she’s still in the pit, he’ll have no reason to come here.”

Sabrina groaned and spewed more of the foul black mucus. Fenrir grimaced and lifted her up, guiding her over to the bathroom and positioning her by the toilet. She gripped the porcelain, lost somewhere between awake and asleep. Her sweat had taken on an oily sheen as the residue from the pit searched for any way to escape her body.

Her eyes ran over her surroundings, trying to make sense of the images. The familiar face of Fenrir became contorted by the hallucinatory influence still controlling her and when she saw the towering naked Enyo, bedecked in a mask and the hide of a coyote, she began to panic. Fenrir wrapped his arms around her, restraining her so that she couldn’t cause herself any harm.

“You should go Enyo. I’ll stay with her… thank you for your help tonight.”

“I still feel ties to my sisters on Earth and I will always hold loyalty to them, as will the others. If you need further help, you know where we are.”

She gave him a small smile, the expression somewhat unnatural on her feral face, and turned. She let herself out of the room, leaving the queen and her bodyguard in their embrace on the bathroom floor.

* * *

As Enyo had predicted, it took about an hour before Sabrina had sufficiently expelled the black mucus from her body. She had fallen into an exhausted slump, head resting against her guard’s chest with Salem stretched beside her leg. She hadn’t spoken, at least not coherently as the nightmarish hold on her mind faded.

“Fenrir…?” she said weakly, looking up at him. “Where am I?”

“You’re in your room your majesty. Do you remember what happened?”

“Lucifer pushed me…”

“Yes. The place you were in is commonly referred to as the pit. It is considered one of the worst punishments in hell, used strictly for demons only as human souls break down too quickly under its influence.”

“How long was I in there?”

“A little over twenty four hours. As soon as I heard, I made arrangements to get you out.”

“Wait… Lucifer didn’t let me out?”

“No. He has no knowledge of your release.”

“Fenrir… he’ll kill you if he finds out.”

“The pit can do things to a person. Too long and even the strongest of demons do not return the same way they went in. I felt that it would be irresponsible to leave you in there any longer… especially given your condition.”

Sabrina looked down at the ground.

“The tests came back negative. I’m not pregnant,” she said quietly. Ever since she had sent Fenrir to the surface to retrieve pregnancy tests for her, she had been taking them religiously. And even though she still felt like something wasn’t right, they each came back negative.

“Even so. You are half human. It could have done you lasting damage. And the dark lord is wrong to treat you the way he has. I’m not the only one who thinks that. You may think that your presence in hell is overlooked or ridiculed but some of us have been… touched by your concern for our wellbeing. You don’t ignore us because we’re lower creatures or of a lesser rank. Not everyone is ready to admit it but… you have supporters Sabrina. And I would count myself amongst those.”

Sabrina closed her eyes, feeling exhausted. She was immensely grateful for the strong frame that held her up and more than that it was just… nice to have physical contact with someone that wasn’t a precursor for something else. Fenrir held her quietly, the simple gesture enough to bring tears to her eyes. She was so tired of being afraid, of being mistreated and derided, of having to defend every little thing that she believed in or held dear.

“What are you going to do when he finds out?”

“He won’t know it was me. The door needs a noble to open it, I couldn’t have possibly been to blame.”

“You shouldn’t risk yourself for me. I’m not worth it.”

“I disagree. Now, I might suggest that you get yourself cleaned up and have a rest. Your body should be free of the toxins now so you shouldn’t experience any hallucinations or nightmares. And my sister is currently ensuring that his royal highness drinks enough wine to put even him out of commission for a while. You can relax, Sabrina. Tonight you are safe.”

Sabrina nodded and got up slowly, wincing as she did so. Her legs felt like jelly and as she moved, she felt a stab of pain in her gut. Fenrir shadowed her as she moved, clearly concerned she might fall over. She held onto the bathroom fixtures as she manoeuvred herself, pausing by the mirror. She looked ghastly. She was as pale as a corpse and her eyes were bloodshot. Her dress was splattered with the black mucus, there were traces of it dried around her nose, eyes, ears and mouth. She shuddered at the sight, trying to suppress the memories of the pit.

_Lucifer did this to you._

She had never felt smaller than she did in that moment. All of it was stripped away and she saw herself, a scared girl in a world that was too big for her. And she desperately wanted her family.

“Fenrir?” Sabrina asked quietly.

“Yes my lady?”

“You go to earth… does that mean you know a way out?”

Her eyes locked with his in the reflection and for a short time he was silent, the two of them regarding one another.

“Yes. I do.”


	25. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet sinners!
> 
> I hope you're all doing okay in these rather scary times. I'm sorry for the delay on this. I'm UK based so we're in complete lockdown and being in the house 24:7 is really having a negative effect on me.
> 
> Hopefully, things will improve. We can only cross our fingers and hail satan!

Fenrir insisted on Sabrina cleaning up and having a rest before he would take her to the exit. As he pointed out, they would have to pass by the throne room and it wouldn’t be safe to do so until the nocturnal orgy had concluded. A servant might pass by unnoticed but the moment Sabrina got close, Lucifer would be on her.

“What is a nocturnal orgy anyway?” Sabrina asked, curling up in her bed.

“The name is rather self-explanatory your majesty. But essentially it is a night of decadence and debauchery. They used to be fairly common before your arrival, the Dark Lord has a demon specifically assigned to arrange them. Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t been asked to attend one yet.”

“Lucifer is… possessive,” she said. “I can’t believe he’s threw me in the pit and threw himself a party.”

“To give him a little bit of credit, not that he’s due much, it wasn’t really his decision. Adramelech and Caym both worked him over quite hard. Have you met Caym?”

“No?”

“He has a gifted tongue. He could convince a lifelong vegan to turn cannibal and drink the blood of their own baby,” Fenrir said. “Now your majesty, you really should sleep.”

Sabrina obediently curled up under the covers, not really in a fit state to argue. She could barely stand and she was exhausted after all.

* * *

Fortunately, she fell asleep quickly and without dreams. Fenrir woke her after a few hours and the two of them quietly slipped out of the room. The halls were silent and Sabrina followed the werewolf, hyperaware of the sound of her feet on the stone. As they passed by the throne room, Sabrina peeked in. A few of the demons were still inside, sprawled out in various stages of undress. Lucifer was on his throne, sleeping, a glass haphazardly clasped in one hand with wine dribbling down the side. A young female demon was clearing up and she gave Fenrir a quick smile.

Fenrir took Sabrina through a maze of passages to a long narrow corridor, the entrance to the library of pandemonium at one end. The walls were hung with large canvases, some stretching from floor to ceiling. Sabrina frowned, looking them over. They had small golden plaques below the painting, detailing what was depicted.

“There are a few options for places to go. The paintings link to the locations of different churches of night around the world. We can take you anywhere.”

Sabrina looked over the pictures. Her eyes came to rest on a familiar location. Greendale.

“I have to go to the Academy…”

“With respect, your majesty, that will probably be the first place he’ll look for you.”

“I have to find something out. I have to go to the Academy. I know that he’ll probably come find me but honestly, he’d find me wherever I went and I am not going to put my friends at risk by really attempting to run off.”

“If you’re sure…”

Sabrina approached the painting, extending her arm out in front of her. She placed her palm against the canvas. For a moment it was solid, but as warmth radiated out from her hand it took on the consistency of jelly. Sabrina felt nauseous at the prospect of what she was about to do but she knew she needed to.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed through, feeling a moment of resistance before the portal gave way and she found herself tumbling forward. No matter how many times she used portals, she could never adjust to the disorientating sensation that came with traveling through one.

An intense pressure suddenly crashed down on her and darkness consumed her. She felt the rough texture of dirt all around her and instinctively opened her mouth to scream as a horrific vision of herself buried alive swam to the front of her mind. A pair of strong arms grasped her and lifted her up. Sabrina blinked, momentarily confused, before the world became clear once again. She was in a graveyard, standing by the edge of the open grave Fenrir had just pulled her from.

“Sorry, I should have warned you,” Fenrir said. There was a slight joking tone to his voice and Sabrina noted that his posture had become more relaxed. He picked a few stray pieces of dirt from her hair, the casual nature of the gesture startling to the young witch.

Sabrina shook herself, reconfirming the feel of solid ground beneath her feet and looked around. It wouldn’t take too long to get to the Academy and really she didn’t have the time to waste. She knew that as soon as Lucifer realised she was gone… well, honestly she would rather get back before that happened.

After quickly brushing the dirt off, the pair made their way to the Academy. Sabrina felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as she approached. There was a sense of wrongness, like she didn’t belong there.

“Do you want to wait outside?” Sabrina asked him. She wasn’t entirely sure how the others would react to the presence of a werewolf and she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“I would rather stay with you… if you do not mind. Being on earth does not take away my duties as your bodyguard.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

They ascended the steps of the station façade and Sabrina pushed open the door. She half feared that everything would be different and at the same time, the thought of it all being the same scared her as well. Like her life made no impact.

The entrance to the Academy was the same as it had always been. A few students were passing as she entered and they stopped, whispers spreading past them. Sabrina was admittedly used to witches whispering about her and she channeled the behaviours she’d adopted in hell. Head up, shoulders back, look straight ahead. Her goal was to find Zelda, and that was all that mattered.

She decided to look in some of the lecture halls first. Even if Zelda was running the Academy, Sabrina knew that their numbers were so limited she would be teaching as well. She poked her head into the ancient tongues class but it was empty. The sacred scriptures class was next, which did have a few witches in it but no sign of Zelda. At the sight of her, they immediately stopped their conversation and stared. Sabrina rolled her eyes and went to leave.

“Spellman!” Nick’s familiar voice rang out and Sabrina stiffened. Beside her Fenrir immediately tensed, reacting to her distress. She turned to see the warlock approaching her, smiling.

“Sabrina… you’re back?”

“No… just visiting,” she said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Well… I’m glad,” Nick glanced at Fenrir and drew closer to Sabrina, attempting to block the unfamiliar man with his body. “Look, I feel really bad about what happened… can we maybe go and talk about it? Work things out?”

“There’s nothing to work out Nick. You cheated on me. With sex demons. That’s it.”

“I was working through things.”

“So was I, but I managed to keep all my clothes on.”

Nick made to say something, one hand going out to grasp Sabrina’s wrist, but Fenrir quickly moved between the two of them.

“I would not advise you continue with this,” he said coldly.

“Fenrir, leave him. Nick, I have a short amount of time and I’m not going to waste it treading over old ground with you.”

“Sabrina…!”

“Nicky, the girl said she’s not interested. Why would she be? She’s traded up.”

The group looked over to see Prudence, flanked by Dorcas and Agatha, approaching them. For once, it was a welcome sight.

“Prudence!”

“Your majesty. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I was hoping to see Zelda. And I’m sure you’ve got hundreds of inappropriate questions to ask me, so why don’t you take us there?”

Prudence smiled and carefully separated Nick from Sabrina and Fenrir, ushering the pair of them away. Her sisters remained behind, no doubt under Prudence’s silent instructions.

“Who is this handsome man?” Prudence asked, eyeing Fenrir up. He shifted awkwardly, clearly not used to being the focus of female attention.

“This is my bodyguard, Fenrir. Fenrir, this is Prudence. Be careful, she bites,” Sabrina said. Fenrir gave her the briefest of smiles before returning to his usual stoic personality.

“I have to say Sabrina… you look like absolute shit.”

“Thanks. Things have been… rough lately.”

“In what way?”

“We had a falling out.”

“You and daddy dearest?”

“Yes…”

“Not putting out?”

“Actually… and if you tell anyone this, I will kill you… but I may have expanded my horizons a bit more than I planned. Did you… ever meet Caliban?”

“No?”

“He’s a blonde surfer type… hangs out in hell. Anyway, turns out Lucifer is happy to let me be with other people… as long as he is involved.”

“Little Miss Virtue is finally joining the dark side! And all it took was a trip down to hell.”

“What can I say? I had to take a walk on the wicked side eventually. But, anyway, things have been a little combative and he’s not naturally forgiving. When I get back, he’s probably going to tear me apart.”

Prudence stopped sharply. Sabrina frowned and stopped as well, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, I thought that you were Sabrina Spellman? The witch who refused to sign her name? The girl who defied every single rule presented to her? And you’re letting a man dictate to you?”

“He’s not exactly a normal man… the circumstances are a little different.”

“That just means you have to be smarter! Cunning! And if you can’t do that, you’re not the woman I thought you were.” Prudence pointed. “Zelda is in her office. You know the way.”

She turned and swept away, leaving Sabrina in the hall.

* * *

Hell was silent. The denizens were tiptoeing past the throne room, where Lucifer was sprawled. He had one foot propped up and was tapping his hand absently against his knee. It was very rare for the celestial or infernal to suffer from intoxication, the state was more of a conscious decision for them, but it was even rarer for it to give them any kind of lasting damage. Lucifer wasn’t exactly hung over, however he had made a point to roar at anyone who made any noise within his vicinity.

Usually a night of infernal carnality was something he revelled in but he was distracted. Even the delights of some of the demonesses wasn’t enough to snatch his interest. So he had spent the entire night drinking heavily. Which he was really regretting.

Another thing he was starting to regret was his rather rash actions towards Sabrina. While he still stood firm that she had been deserving of a punishment, perhaps he had gone a little too far. And, he was rather annoyed as he realised that the toxin from the pit would put her out of commission for a few days.

“Lilith….” He called, closing his eyes. “Retrieve the queen for me.”

No answer came but he knew that Lilith had already departed to carry out his instructions. Sabrina would no doubt be upset but it would be simple enough to win her around. She craved his affection, no matter how much she didn’t like to admit it. More than just their sexual relations, which he was steadily conditioning the girl to crave, what Sabrina seemed to enjoy most was the moments of kindness he deigned to offer. With a few sweet moments, he would be back in her good books.

“Umm… your majesty…?”

“What is it Lilith?”

“The queen is not… in the pit.”

Lucifer’s eyes snapped open and he jerked upright.

“What are you talking about?”

“Sabrina is gone, sir. She’s not in her chambers either.”

“That is impossible. You can’t free yourself from the pit!”

“Well, it appears she has managed…”

Lucifer glowered at his handmaiden, his mind slipping into overdrive as he ran through all the possibilities. It appeared he had once again underestimated his daughter. But she couldn’t have gone far. This was his dominion, nothing went on without his knowledge.

“Have the palace searched and bring me Caliban.” Lucifer said.

His tone was icy and the look in his eye was enough to send Lilith scurrying away to do as he bid. He rose from his seat and began to pace, his hoof leaving dents in the floor as he stomped. How dare she run away from him? Sabrina belonged at his side!

He was more furious than when she had trapped him within the warlock boy. This would not stand.

It didn’t take long for Lilith to return with Caliban. She pushed the boy towards Lucifer and quickly retreated out of sight, unwilling to hang around and risk drawing the dark lord’s ire. Lucifer rounded on the bemused looking boy.

“WHERE IS SHE?” he roared, grabbing Caliban by the hair and slamming him against the side of the throne so the young man was face down against the metal of the seat.

“Where is who?” Caliban choked out, struggling to twist his head round to look at the dark lord.

“SABRINA. I know you are infatuated with her, you are the only person who would be foolish enough to take her away from here!”

“I haven’t seen her in days! I don’t know where she’s gone!” Caliban glared. “The last time you were this close to me was a lot more enjoyable. Since I know nothing about Sabrina, I suggest you either fuck me, or free me.”

Lucifer snarled and slammed his head against the throne before dropping the boy to the ground.

“You stay there, I’m not done with you,” he warned. “Lilith, I want every inch of hell searched! Fetch Agares and tell him to find my daughter. I’m going to earth, I have a deal to collect on.”


	26. Immeasurable love, sorrow and confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... so, so sorry.

Sabrina knocked at the door to Zelda’s office. She felt a stab of nervousness in the pit of her stomach, memories of being scolded by her aunt surfacing and instantly making her feel like a child again.

“Enter.”

She opened the door and stepped inside. Zelda had her eyes on a book and didn’t seem to really register her niece’s presence.

“Yes?” she said, without looking up.

“Hi Auntie Zee…”

Zelda’s head shot up and her eyes locked on Sabrina. For a moment she seemed frozen in shock, then she got to her feet and with one fluid movement went to Sabrina’s side, wrapping her arms around her niece. Sabrina clung to her, breathing in her aunt’s perfume.

“You have a lot of explaining to do young lady,” Zelda said stiffly. She pulled back and returned to her seat. Her eyes flickered over Fenrir. “A werewolf?”

“He’s my bodyguard,” Sabrina said, taking the seat opposite. “I know you’re probably really mad at me for leaving…”

“Mad does not begin to describe how I feel…” Zelda’s voice cracked slightly, showing just how upset she was beneath her frosty exterior.

“Yes, well, I don’t have much time before I have to go back, so hopefully we can skip the scolding this time? I’m not here as your niece Auntie Zee, I’m here as a young witch who is very scared and who needs your particular expertise.”

Zelda’s brow furrowed as she took in what had been said. Her eyes widened slightly.

“You…?”

“Yes… well, maybe.” Sabrina looked to Fenrir. “Can you wait outside until I’m done?”

The werewolf nodded and disappeared out of the door. Sabrina waited until she heard the click of the door closing before she resumed speaking.

“I don’t know for certain but I’ve been feeling… like something is different. I’ve been sick, frequently. I can’t eat. I took some pregnancy tests but they all came back negative…”

“Well that’s not a surprise…” Zelda muttered.

“I was going to ignore it… yes I know that’s irresponsible, but I figured eventually I’d get confirmation, but… I was exposed to a… hazardous material and I’m concerned it may have done some damage, so I figured I should find out for certain…” Sabrina looked down at her hands, clenched in her lap. She felt tears beginning to flow, ones she hadn’t realised she was holding back. “I’m scared Auntie Zee… I don’t know anything about being a mother… and with him as a father… and being in hell… it’s horrible. I’m struggling…”

Zelda got to her feet and came round to Sabrina’s side, kneeling so their faces were level. She took her niece’s hand and squeezed reassuringly.

“It will be okay Sabrina. First, we’ll find out if you are pregnant and then we’ll… talk about what to do.”

Zelda went to her cabinet and retrieved a glass, a few small bottles and some stones. She filled the glass with water and placed it in the centre of the desk before setting four small crystals at even points around the glass. Sabrina watched numbly as Zelda laid out rose quartz, garnet, moonstone and obsidian. She then took the bottles and added fennel seeds, nutmeg and raspberry leaves into the water.

“Please tell me I don’t have to drink that…” Sabrina said quietly.

“No, fortunately not. But, I need your hand,” Zelda told her. She plucked the head of a rose from a vase on her desk and dropped it into the glass, then took Sabrina’s hand. Producing a sharp pin from the folds of her dress, she jabbed her niece’s finger and held it over the glass, letting the blood drip into the liquid below.

“Isis, Akna, Hera, Ut te voco, ad servum tuum et ancillam tuam. Det misericordiam et respice in hac pythonissam iuvenes eius sapientiam tuam. Ostende nobis Domine, et iter beneficia est ut dirigat gressus suos,” Zelda intoned with a practiced precision.

Sabrina’s blood swirled in the water and clouded the clear fluid. She watched, anxious for what it would reveal.

“The rose will either turn black or white,” Zelda warned her. “That will give us an answer.” Her brow furrowed and she looked at her niece. “Is he looking after you?”

“He’s the devil… kindness isn’t really in his repertoire…”

“Did he hurt you?”

Sabrina gave a noncommittal shrug, unwilling to tell the truth and prompt her aunt into rage.

“He kind of bounces between all-consuming rage and moderate respect. Honestly, I would prefer he stick with one or the other. At least then I’d know where I stand with him.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed but she didn’t call Sabrina on her half-truths. Instead, she reached over to the glass and plucked the rose from within. The colour had faded completely, leaving the petals white as bone.

“Congratulations. You’re pregnant.”

“Oh…”

“This is a good thing Sabrina, really it is. Shall we… discuss your options…?”

“I guess so.”

“I make a point of being completely honest when I am working as a midwife. I won’t give false reassurance. Due to the parentage of your child, your options are more limited than others in your position would be. You can keep it and hope that he is a better father to your child than he is to you. If you have a son, your position there will be more concrete due to the lines of succession. Or, alternatively, you can terminate. I can give you an elixir that will end it… I wouldn’t recommend trying human medicines because that’s unlikely to work. Obviously, it’s your choice but if you do make that decision… you will need to ensure that he never finds out. I don’t think he’ll be understanding.”

“Can’t I… give it up for adoption or something?”

“No. That won’t work for you. He won’t agree to that and you won’t be able to hide your pregnancy from him. There are glamours but it would be incredibly difficult to sustain it for a prolonged period.”

Sabrina bit her lip.

“I don’t think I can do this Auntie Zee. I really don’t…”

Before Zelda could respond there was a loud rumble that reverberated around the room. The lamps flickered and went out, plunging them into darkness. Sabrina heard the door open and then a moment later, Fenrir’s hand was on her arm. His eyes glowed eerily in the darkness, a brilliant yellow.

“My queen, I hate to interrupt but I do believe that is our cue to leave.”

“Yes, I would agree with that… I’ll go quietly, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“No, Sabrina please,” Zelda protested.

“Thank you for your help Auntie Zee,” Sabrina said simply, getting up. She allowed Fenrir to guide her towards the door, trusting his night vision better than her own. Zelda grabbed Sabrina’s hand and pressed two solid objects into her palm.

“Be careful,” she said quietly.

Sabrina didn’t have time to respond but shoved the items into her pocket and let Fenrir lead her away.

The halls were in chaos, the witches scattered in confusion. Fenrir and Sabrina slipped through and behind them Zelda shouted for order.

As they approached the door, Fenrir slowed and looked at Sabrina.

“You don’t have to give yourself up. We could run. I’m sure the witches could hold them off for long enough.”

“I wouldn’t put the coven through that. They’ve all been through enough.”

“It’s a very brave woman who puts others before herself,” Fenrir told her.

“I don’t feel very brave. I guess it’s time to face the horde.”

Sabrina pushed open the door and descended the steps. She found herself confronted by a number of demons gathered at the steps. Hellhounds snarled and prowled at their feet. In the centre was a handsome man perched on top of a snarling crocodile. Sabrina knew him by sight, she’d seen the result of his work once or twice. He was the demon that Lucifer called to find those who had fled.

“Hello your majesty. Fenrir.”

“Agares,” her bodyguard greeted.

“I do think this is a little unnecessary,” Sabrina said. “I’m not going to put up any resistance.”

“Well that’s good to hear. It would be beneath your dignity if we had to manhandle you.”

A few of the assembled demons chuckled, clearly not too disturbed by the prospect of manhandling her. Agares held up a rope made of brambles braided with herbs.

“I’ll come quietly. There’s no need for violence.”

She approached, extended her hands and allowed herself to be restrained. Fenrir stayed dutifully at her side. Sabrina looked back at the academy and caught sight of Zelda in the doorway. She quickly turned her head away, not wanting to see her aunt’s expression as she was bound and degraded.

The thorns of the brambles dug into her wrists, spawning tiny spots of blood. Sabrina kept her face carefully blank, unwilling to let anyone see that she was in pain. The hellhounds snarled and spat at her ankles, excited by the scent of blood on the air. She suppressed the urge to flinch at the feeling of their coarse prickly fur brushing against her. A horrible smell like rotting flesh wafted up from them, burning the inside of her nose and the back of her throat.

They were teleported abruptly back to pandemonium. Agares kept a firm hold of the tether as he uttered a few guttural words in a language Sabrina didn’t understand. She assumed it was some kind of instruction, because the assembled demons quickly dispersed, thankfully taking the hellhounds with them.

Sabrina assumed she would be taken to the throne room where Lucifer would no doubt shout and threaten her. However, Agares began to make his way towards Lucifer’s private quarters instead.

“Where are we going?” Sabrina asked, jogging a little to keep up with the demon.

“The Dark Lord has instructed me to bring you to his rooms straight away. Fenrir, there is no need for you to accompany us.”

“I go where my mistress goes,” Fenrir said simply. Agares glared but didn’t say anything.

The trio continued down the corridor. Sabrina felt nausea swirling in the pit of her stomach. If she told Lucifer the truth, maybe he’d go easy on her… but then that would take away her options. Zelda was right, once Lucifer knew her opinions would stop mattering. She didn’t think she could make that decision so quickly! She’d hardly had time to process what Zelda had told her!

They reached the door to Lucifer’s room and Agares knocked lightly.

“Yes?” Lucifer’s voice reached her ears. He didn’t sound angry… but that didn’t mean anything. He was probably waiting to unleash a torrent of rage onto her.

Agares opened the door a little and stuck his head round, keeping Sabrina behind the door.

“I have brought your wife, my lord. Do you still wish to speak to her?”

“Yes, send her in and then you can go. You’ve done well Agares, thank you.”

The demon stepped aside and pushed Sabrina through the door, Fenrir following behind her. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor, wishing she could disappear. Her guard let out a soft noise, something akin to surprise.

“Sabrina. I only wish to talk with you, please dismiss your guard.”

He was being oddly polite and his tone was almost friendly. Not what she had expected.

“Fenrir, you can go…” she said quietly, still not looking up. “Thank you for your… support.”

There was no sound but she assumed he had left as Lucifer began to speak again.

“Are you going to tell me why you decided to run off? After I made the repercussions very clear?”

Sabrina bit her lip. She had to tell him. She had to. Say it.

_Lucifer, I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant. I am pregnant._

It shouldn’t be that hard, but no matter how much she tried to force the words out, they wouldn’t come.

_Do it! Now!_

“Sabrina? I’m waiting.”

_Now. No more stalling._

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, a soft feminine sigh reached her ears. It was the faintest of noises but in the otherwise silent chamber it was clear as a bell. Her head immediately shot up and her eyes widened.

Lucifer was sitting up on his bed atop the covers. He was naked and the picture of ease, legs extended out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. Beside him, the covers rose into a lump, someone concealed beneath. Sabrina couldn’t see who it was, just a slender leg protruding and a tuft of dark curly hair.

As she stared, Lucifer quirked an eyebrow and a smirk formed on his lips. Clearly she’d had the desired reaction.

“What… who is that?”

“Huh? Oh her. No one of consequence. I just needed something to do while you were gone. I’ll wake her up and send her on her way.”

Sabrina’s legs moved of her own accord, marching towards the bed. With her still bound hands, she pulled the covers back to expose Lucifer’s companion. A noise broke from her, a choking sob at the sight that greeted her.


	27. A thing worse than rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely sinners, i apologise for leaving you for so long, especially on such a cruel ending to the last chapter. Lets just say creativity doesn't flow when a pandemic, depression, ptsd and therapy collide!
> 
> I hope everyone else is doing okay. I will try and get back into some kind of schedule or frequency for posting but i'm juggling a lot of different things at the moment so i cannot make any guarantees.
> 
> If you have any feedback on the chapter, let me know, i love hearing from you guys.

Roz lay naked in the bed. She was perfectly still, eyes closed and face blank. There were bruises on her wrists and the crescent moon shape of nail marks. Sabrina let out an inhuman noise, levelling an icy glare at Lucifer who was watching with an expression of deliberate nonchalance. His hand was lightly skimming along the curve of her thigh, occasionally flexing his fingers to let his nails graze sharply against the slumbering girl’s skin

“Send her home. This instant,” Sabrina growled.

Lucifer shrugged and reached up, momentarily touching her wrist. She disappeared instantly, leaving only rumpled bed sheets behind. Sabrina stared at the empty spot for a time, unable to gather the words she wanted to say.

“Sabrina…” Lucifer started to say, his voice cautious as though he sensed he might have gone too far. He reached out and touched Sabrina’s hand, sending her jerking backwards with a hiss.

“Don’t touch me!” Her voice cracked as she spoke and she had to pause to force herself to keep her emotions in check. “Don’t. Touch me. I knew you were capable of monstrous things but I never thought you would stoop so low. I have done what you asked. I have given up everything I knew for you, even before I came down here, and you have tainted every part of my life, systematically tearing it apart. Well done, you’re all I have left. And I hate you for it.”

Lucifer remained oddly quiet while she spoke and when she turned sharply on her heel, he opened his mouth to speak but fell silent before the words formed.

He didn’t see the tears in her eyes or the way she clasped her bound hands to her stomach but he noticed the tension in her posture, the forced rigidity that suggested she would fall apart if she allowed herself to relax for even a moment.

Sabrina kept her head up, her expression carefully cultivated into a blank mask, and moved with purpose as she left the room. Quiet dignity, that was what she had to maintain, at least until she was in private.

Unfortunately, respite was not to be hers. She rounded a corner and nearly slammed straight into Lilith.

“Sabrina!” Lilith seemed startled but quickly schooled her expression into a smile. Something about it sent shivers down the young witch’s back. “I’m glad to see you’ve returned to us! We need to have a little chat”

“Lilith, now isn’t the time,” Sabrina said, attempting to side step the woman.

“At least let me take those restraints off you?” she gestured to the bindings on Sabrina’s wrists.

“Fine…” As much as she wanted to hide in her room, she couldn’t continue to wander around tied up. She extended her arms to Lilith who began to unwind the brambles, her movements slow.

“Now Sabrina, we really do need to talk…”

“What could we possibly have to talk about?”

“Well, your little… problem, of course,” Lilith said coolly. Sabrina felt her blood run cold and she levelled her gaze at the demoness. “I assume you haven’t told him yet.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sabrina lied. How did Lilith know? She raked her brain and quickly came up with a possible answer. The day that she’d gone to visit her friends, which seemed like months before, Lilith had come to her room to collect her. She’d been in the bathroom, cleaning herself up after a particularly bad spell of morning sickness, with Salem at her side. How long had Lilith been in the bedroom before she’d announced herself? Had she heard Sabrina being sick and put the pieces together?

“If you intend to keep it a secret, you may need to work on your ability to tell a convincing lie. Especially since the moment it becomes public news, you may as well have painted a target on your stomach. You’re lucky that it just happened to be someone benevolent like myself who found out first…”

“Cut the sweet talk Lilith, what do you want?”

“You should consider your next steps very carefully Sabrina. For your own safety, as well as the safety of… others.”

“Are you attempting to threaten me into siding with you?” Sabrina raised an eyebrow. “I don’t understand you, Lilith. Why do you stay here? Why are you so fixated on that bloody throne? Do you want to rule so badly even though you know that none of the demons will respect you? They will always view you as beneath them. At best, you’re Lucifer’s mistress. At worst, you’re his whore. If you somehow manage to claw your way to the top of the heap, you will be fighting to stay there the rest of your life. Why would you want that?”

“Of course you can’t understand.”

“I understand enough. If you’re hoping to use me or any of my future children to tip the scales in your favour, you can forget about it. And if you’re planning on somehow using the prospect to get yourself on a better footing with Lucifer and become queen, save yourself some effort. I’m done with him. Go hop in his bed and see how far that gets you.”

Sabrina jerked her arms away from Lilith and stalked off to her room. She let herself inside and sealed the door behind her before collapsing onto her bed. Salem ran over, mewing anxiously, and leapt up to nestle beside her. Sabrina stroked his soft fur absently, staring up at the ceiling. Her free hand rested on her stomach, fingers drumming softly. She couldn’t believe how easily Lucifer had taken away another piece of her old life. Was this how things were doomed to remain? Would he just chip tiny parts of her away until there was nothing left? And children… she couldn’t imagine that making the situation any better. All it would do was give him another chain to bind her with.

“I am so tired of this,” she whispered. Salem headbutted her hand gently, pawing at her. “Something had to change. There is never going to be a good outcome to this, is there?”

She felt a wave of irritation coming from her familiar and she turned her head to look at him. He stared back, eyes bright, and pawed at her insistently.

“I know. I didn’t want to play the games but I’m in them whether I like it or not. And if I have to play, I am going to play to win.”

Sabrina sat up, slipping her hand into her pocket and pulling out the two glass vials that Zelda had given her. They were labelled in her Aunt’s neat handwriting, one saying ‘sepelio’ and the other ‘floreo’. She pursed her lip, eyeing the contents and nodded slowly to herself. Salem mewed quietly.

“I know, I know what I have to do.”

* * *

Despite Lucifer’s anger at her, there were no extra measures in place to stop her leaving Pandemonium so after a few quick errands, she exited the castle and made for the shores. At first as she approached she saw no sign of Caliban and a fleeting moment of panic set in as she worried that Lucifer may have done something to the young man. Fortunately, after she’d only taken a few steps onto the sand, his golden curls popped up amongst the waves.

Sabrina waved to get his attention and seated herself a little way from the lapping water. He swam up to the shallows and got to his feet. Sabrina blinked, realising he was nude, but didn’t react beyond diverting her eyes a little. Instead she focused on his face, where his skin had been marked in shades of yellow and purple.

“Princess,” he greeted. “No need to be shy, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“True. Although the bruises on you are new.”

“Your husband thought I may have helped smuggle you out.” He shrugged, grabbing his trousers from a neatly folded pile of clothing that lay nearby. Sabrina bit her lip, wondering if he was angry at her for the injuries.

“Aren’t you clay? Can’t you heal yourself?”

“Maybe I wanted to make you feel guilty?” She gave him a withering look. “I figured he might be more inclined to do it again if I look like I recovered too quickly.”

“Makes sense.”

“So how was your bid for freedom?”

“It wasn’t really a bid for freedom. It was more of a… unscheduled holiday. I had to go and find some things out.” She stared out at the water, bringing her knees up to rest her head against them. “Caliban, can I tell you something? Something important?”

“Of course.”

“You can’t tell anyone else. You have to promise me.”

Caliban frowned but nodded slowly.

“I promise.”

Sabrina was silent for a minute. She knew what she needed to do, but doing it was a little harder. She took a deep breath and forced herself to look Caliban in the eye.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Oh. Wow. Ho...how far along?”

“Not too far… actually not too far at all” she gave him a pointed look and his eyes widened.

“Oh! Does he know? Do I need to start planning an escape of my own?” She thought she caught an undercurrent of genuine fear hidden in his otherwise casual demeanour.

“No, he doesn’t. Not yet. But… do you remember when you said about wanting to be king?” His gaze was too much and she was forced to turn her eyes back out to sea, concentrating on steadying her breathing.

“Yes…”

“And that a Morningstar supporter would make it easier for you to do so…?”

“Sabrina are you considering my offer?”

She dug her fingers into the sand, carving small furrows that quickly vanished as the powdery rocks trickled back down to fill the gaps. Her stomach felt like it was twisted into a thousand knots.

“I need to think practically. It’s not just my life I have to take responsibility for any more. And I don’t think Lucifer has or will ever have my best interests at heart. And I certainly can’t imagine him seeing a child as anything greater than a pawn. I don’t want that. You once said that if it came to it, you would keep me safe…” She looked down, steeling herself, before glancing over at him again. “I am not saying I’ll help you get rid of him. But... if you do and you still want me to… I will support your claim. And if you don’t… if you want nothing to do with me after that… all I ask is that you let me return to earth and disappear. All I ask is that you tell me… let me know when it’s coming so that I can make sure I am somewhere safe.”

Caliban was silent and Sabrina couldn’t help but feel unnerved by that. He looked oddly thoughtful, eyes sweeping across the horizon before flitting back to her.

“That seems reasonable. When you said support my claim…?” The unspoken question hung in the air. Sabrina sighed.

“If you want, I am happy to stand as your queen… ceremonially. I can’t guarantee it’ll be anything more than that. And I don’t particularly want to have already been married twice before I’m 20 so if that’s going to be a deal breaker for you...” she trailed off.

“No, I just wanted to make sure I knew where we stood. I won’t say I’m not hoping that it might develop though.”

“Of course you are,” she nudged him and gave a small sad smile. He leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly, their hands meeting in the sand. Sabrina closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment, she could pretend that she was elsewhere. Somewhere, nowhere, it didn’t matter. Everything was going to change and she wanted to seize the last bit of peace she could before she took control of the game once and for all.


End file.
